Second Time Around
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Years after high school, Wendy and Cartman end up working at the same place together. Will old feelings emerge upon meeting again? Sequel to Invisible Love.
1. Prologue

As requested, here's the sequel to Invisible Love. R&R, enjoy! :-)

Second Time Around

Prologue

Wendy's POV

I'm Wendy, I'm 27 years old. I just finished medical school at Harvard a few months ago. I'm starting my first year residency at Hells Pass Hospital. Yes, I finally left Boston and decided to come back home to South Park. I usually came home for the holidays, but I found out my mom has stomach cancer so I decided to move back home to be closer to her. I missed this quiet little mountain town.

"So let me show you around before we get started Dr. Testaburger." My new supervisor Dr. Doctor tells me. Yes he still works at the hospital. I'm going to be working in pediatrics so he's showing me around and explaining where everything is.

While we're walking and talking, I accidentally bump into someone. "Oh sorry." I look up and see I bumped into a man with jet black hair, he's a little above average height, slim built, brown eyes. For some reason, there's something familiar about him...

"That's..." He looks at me, and seems to be in shock. "...ok." With that, he quickly rushes off.

I watch him walking and I'm really trying to figure out who he is. I grew up in this small town so I know just about everyone so it's bothering me that I can't figure out who he is.

"...and this is our break room." Dr. Doctor continues the tour. "There are others, but this is the pediatric unit preferred one. Any questions so far?"

"Umm...who was the guy I bumped into?" He glares at me. "I know a little off topic."

"He's the Hospital Administrator of our unit. I'll introduce you to him later, but you won't really be working with him at all. He's more so works behind the scenes. Anyway, as I was saying..."

I wonder why he didn't say the name of the Hospital Administrator. I swear I know that guy! Maybe on my break I'll go introduce myself.

Cartman's POV

Oh my God, it's her! I can't believe it! Wendy Testaburger is now working at the same place as me. I haven't seen her since we graduated high school.

After high school, I spent two years at community college before transferring to University of Colorado Boulder and getting my bachelors in Finance and MBA. I got my job at the hospital right after graduation which helped pay for grad school.

Things have changed since I graduated. I bought my first home two years ago. My mom got sick. She has stage 4 breast cancer, so she stopped working and I moved her in with me so I can take care of her. I'm also paying her medical bills. I honestly don't know how much time she has left, so I want to spend as much time with her as I possibly can.

"Dude Butters!" I called Butters to tell him the news. Butters moved to Denver with his now wife Charlotte. They've been married for a year now. Butters works as a Lab Tech at a Pharmaceutical company.

"What's up Eric?" Lucky for me, I caught him during his lunch break or else he wouldn't have answered the phone.

"You'll never guess who's working here!"

"Who?"

"Wendy Testaburger! She's a doctor."

"That's awesome. Did you talk to her?"

"No, we literally bumped into each other, but I left once I realized it was her. I don't think she recognized me."

There's a long pause before Butters speaks again. "Are you still mad at her?"

I snicker. "Not at all. That was 9 years ago, I'm completely over it."

"You sure? I mean you haven't dated anyone…at all."

"I was focused on work and school. Plus with my mom being sick, I really don't have time to think about dating."

"Or maybe you were holding out for Wendy…"

"Shut up dude, I was not! Besides, I'm sure she has a boyfriend or probably married."

"You wouldn't know since you didn't even bother talking to her."

"I couldn't talk to her. The doctor was showing her around. She hasn't changed one bit except she's gotten prettier."

Butters laughs. "Man, you still have bad for her."

"Because I said she's prettier? You know I always thought she was pretty."

"Maybe you guys can pick up where you left off in high school. She was starting to come around. Plus you don't look like you did in high school. You're taller, lost weight, bulked up, got laser corrective surgery, and even dyed your hair. You may have a chance with her now…"

"I told you I really don't have the time."

"You can make time if you really wanted."

"Whatever. I have to get back to work, I just thought I would share that news with you."

"Let me know when you decide to make a move."

"Uh huh!" I hang up. I won't lie, seeing Wendy brought back some of the old feelings I had, everything I felt about her before I found out that using me. Eventually she's going to figure out who I am if she doesn't already know. I guess I might as well tell her and see where things go from there.

Preview:

Wendy and Cartman run into each other again.

Wendy and Stan have a friendly encounter.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews! As always, they're appreciate it! You know the routine, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Wendy's POV

I didn't bring my lunch today, so I decided to stop by the hospital cafeteria and get something to eat. Nothing on this menu looks very appetizing so I order a chicken caser salad.

"Hey Wendy!" I hear a familiar voice call out when I finish paying for my food. I look over and see Stan eating.

"Hi Stan!" I greet him as I walk over to him. "You look nice." He does, but I notice he's put on a lot weight. I'm shocked because he was always so weight conscious when we were dating.

"Thanks, you look nice as well." He smiles.

"Thank you."

"You want to join me?" He asks.

"Sure, I have time." I sit down.

"So are you working here?"

I nod. "I'm starting my residency. I'll be in the pediatric unit."

"That's great! I remember you always said you wanted to work with kids."

"That's true. Now I'm finally making my dreams a reality."

"I'm really proud of you. I always knew you would be successful." He smiles. His smile is one thing I have missed about him.

"So what about you? Are you working here too?"

"Me?" He looks around. "Umm...no. I was actually here...visiting a relative, a sick relative." He says nervously.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." I tell him. "So what are you up to these days?"

He shrugs. "Just working and taking care of my daughter."

My jaw drops. I can't believe he has a kid! "You have a daughter?"

He nods and pulls out his phone to show me a picture. "Her name is Isabelle, but we call her Belle. She's two years old."

I examine the little girl. She looks like a young female version of Stan. "She's a cutie pie. Wait, she's not the sick relative is she?" I ask innocently.

"Oh no, it's um…my aunt."

For some reason, I think he's lying, but I'll change the subject. "So when did you get married?"

"I'm not married." He seems a little embarrassed.

"Oh…well that's ok. Are you still with her mom?"

He shakes his head. "We were never together. It was more like a one night stand. I slept with Karen, Kenny's sister."

I definitely wasn't expecting to hear that. "Oh wow, how did Kenny take it?"

"He was pissed at first, but since I take care of Belle, we've seemed to have patched this up."

"That's good. But you and Karen…how did that come about?" I'm still trying to figure that one out. They're so…different. Plus Karen is so young.

He laughs. "I ran into her at a bar one night. I was depressed because I realized how much my life sucked. I thought I would get drafted into the NFL after college, but head, knee, and back injuries changed that. I have a useless degree in Art History, which has made it hard to find a job. We had a few drinks and she was telling me about her issues at home and one thing lead to another and we ended up back at her house screwing. I was so drunk that I forgot to put on a rubber."

I really didn't need to know all of that. "Oh, well at least you two are able to get along to raise your daughter."

"Yeah we try anyway. Some days are easier than others. So what about you? Are you dating or anything?"

I shake my head. "No, I was so busy with med school that I really didn't have time for dating."

"I understand that." He smiles and puts his hand on mine. "Maybe we should go out sometime…"

Is he seriously hitting on me right now? "Maybe. I'm going to be busy with work, but I promise I'll pencil you in."

He looks at his watch. "I better go. I'm sure I'll see you around since I'll be…visiting my relative. See you!" He rushes off. There's something very odd and off about his behavior. I'm not quite sure what it is…

Cartman's POV

I'm heading back to my office from a meeting when I bump into Wendy again. This time, I accidentally knock her over. "Sorry about that." I tell her as I help her up. "I swear with have to stop meeting like this, Doc."

She smiles. "You can call me Wendy."

"I know what your name is, but I think I prefer to call you Doc."

She looks at me. "Where do I know you from?"

I shrug. "What makes you do?" I love that she still doesn't recognize me. I think I'll mess with her head for awhile.

"Because I swear that we've met before..."

"You have."

Her eyes light up. "Really? Where?"

"In your dreams." I smirk.

She rolls her eyes. "Stop playing games. What's your name?"

"That's not important. You've only been here a day, it's a little too early for me to tell you my name."

"Is your name Jerk by any chance?"

I laugh. "If that's what you want it to be. But I just want to let you know, it's not wise for you to insult me."

"Since you won't tell me your real name, I figured I would come up with my own." She smiles back. "Maybe Jackass would suit you better."

"You have a lot of fire in you. I like that!"

"Well I don't like you!" She snaps back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to get back to!" She turns to walk away.

"See you around, Doc!" I tell her as she storms off. I watch her walking away, God she's gorgeous. I'm supposed to be angry with this girl, but her smile alone just makes me melt like a snowman in heat. I can't wait to see her reaction when she realizes who I am. I wonder if she'll now be interested in me since I've changed so much since high school. Who am I kidding? She's a doctor now. She still wouldn't be interested in me, regardless of how I look.

I go to my office and I see Stan coming around with a trash can. "Do you have trash that needs to be disposed Cartman?" He asks me angrily. I always laugh to myself when I see Stan the Janitor coming around. He used to make fun of me and my mom because she was his cleaning lady and now he's cleaning parts of the hospital. You have to love the irony!

I grab my trash can and hand it to him. "Here you go." Regardless of our positions, I don't treat him any differently. I know how it feels and I know he's a single dad trying to work to support his child. As a child of a single mother, I get it. You're willing to take any job no matter how degrading or demeaning you may think it is. At the end of the day, it's still a paycheck.

"Thanks." He empties my trash can and hands it back to me. "So did you know that Wendy's working here?"

I nod. "I just saw her a few minutes ago. Plus I bumped into her yesterday."

"Really? I had lunch with her earlier and she didn't mention that she's seen you."

"That's because she doesn't recognize me."

"That's true, you have changed a lot. Do me a favor, don't tell her that I work here. I told her I was here visiting a relative."

"You do realize she's bound to figure it out?"

"Not if I can help it."

I raise my hands up in defeat. "She won't hear it from me."

"Thanks dude. I'll see you around." He heads off. So that's interesting, he doesn't want Wendy to know he's working here. I really wonder why. I mean she is his ex, maybe he's still interested in her. I hope not because I'm kind of interested in her. This could end up like senior year all over again…

Preview:

Cartman continues to play mind games with Wendy.

Stan and Wendy go out on a date.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! In this story Karen is 23 so don't worry she's not that young! The other characters will start showing up as the story progresses. As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 2

Cartman's POV

"So Stan still likes her too. This kind of sucks for me." I tell Butters as I'm chatting with him through FaceTime.

"It doesn't have to. Stan is fat now, you know she's not into fat guys." He reminds me.

"But it's Stan! She's always had a thing for him."

"That was high school. People grow up and change."

I shrug. "I guess..."

"Eric, if you like the girl, why don't you just stop playing games and tell her who you are and how you feel?"

"I'm not ready yet. I want her to get to know me without knowing my name. Maybe she'll fall for me that way."

"So you want to start things off with a lie?"

I shake my head. "No, I just don't want her to reject me for being Eric Cartman. Especially if Stan gets to her first, she'll never give me the time of day."

"Then go to her tomorrow and tell her who you are. Just be yourself."

"Yeah right, like that will get her attention..."

"It got her attention before, I don't see why it wouldn't now."

"Before she had a bet going and she was trying to turn me into Stan. She didn't like me for me."

He laughs. "Well you've become Stan and he's become you, I think you have a good shot now!"

"This isn't funny Butters! I worked my ass off to look like this! You of all people know it wasn't easy losing all that weight and toning up."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I still say just be yourself."

"Easier said than done..."

"Eric?" I hear mom call out to me.

"I better go, my mom is calling me."

"You don't talk about your mom much anymore, how is she?"

"She's hanging in there as best as she can. Talk to you later." I abruptly end the call. Butters is right. I really don't talk about my mom much. It's not that I'm embarrassed by what she's going through, it's more so I'm living in denial. My mom is in stage 4 breast cancer, at this stage there's no cure. The cancer has spread to her brain. She's still going through chemotherapy, she wants to prolong her life as much as possible. Selfishly, I want her to too. I honestly don't know what I would do without her.

I go into her room and see her struggling to get to her bed. "I didn't even know you were back from chemo. How did you get here?"

"I ran into Sharon, and she offered me a ride home." She coughs.

I immediately fluff her pillows and help her get settled in bed. "Next time please let me know. I was getting ready to leave to pick you up."

"Sorry hon." She coughs again.

"It's ok mom. Do you need some water?"

"No thank you."

"Are you hungry? I took some chicken out for dinner, but I can cook something else if you're not in the mood for that." These days, mom doesn't have much of an appetite so I guess it really doesn't matter what I cook.

She shakes her head. "No hon, I'm feeling a little nauseous and I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Ok mom. Call me if you change your mind." I kiss her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Eric." She immediately turns over and I turn her light off and leave her door cracked just in case she calls for help.

The next day at work has been really busy and stressful. One of the doctors that was supposed to perform a major surgery was in a bad car accident so I've been scrambling around trying to either get all of his surgeries rescheduled or find other doctors to fill in.

I finally got some time to sit down and eat my lunch. I made a southwest chicken wrap since the food in the cafeteria sucks. I decided to eat at my desk.

I hear Stan coming down the hall with his trash can. Just in time for his 1:00 run. He comes by my office and I notice he has a big grin on his face.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" I ask him.

"I have a date with Wendy tonight."

I can feel my face tighten as I ball up my fist. "Is that so?" Damnit! So much for getting to her before Stan.

"Yeah, I'm trying to pick up where we left off senior year."

"So you want her to play stepmom to Belle too?"

"I didn't say anything about marriage. I just want to take her out, wine and dine her, and maybe get a room and you know..." He winks.

What a pig! He doesn't give a shit about Wendy, he's just trying to get laid. "Can you even afford to wine and dine her or a hotel room? Janitors don't make that much."

His face turns red. "If I couldn't afford it, I wouldn't do it."

"I mean I know you have to be paying out the ass in child support plus your physical therapy bills has to be off the chart. But I guess when you're mooching off mommy and daddy, you can have those bills and still afford to take out a beautiful woman."

"I'm not mooching! I just can't afford to live on my own!"

"But you can afford hotel rooms. Where are your priorities? If I were your parents, I would throw you out on your ass!"

"Well lucky for me, you're not my parents." He empties my trash and storms off. I hope I gave that little asshole something to think about. I really hope he doesn't sleep with Wendy. I know she's not a virgin, but I want her to save herself for me...preferably on our wedding night. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. That's what that girl does to me.

Wendy's POV

I have a date with Stan tonight and I will admit that I'm a little nervous. I haven't been on a date since high school plus Stan and I have lost touch so I'm not really sure how to act around him now. I mean his older and he's a father now. What if I seem too immature for him now?

As I'm leaving for the day, I run into Stan. "Hey, what are you doing in this wing?" I ask him.

"Oh I guess I got lost trying to find my aunt." I can tell he's lying.

I smile. "You couldn't wait for our date that you had to see me now?"

He starts rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah sure, I wanted to make sure we were still meeting at Ruth Chris?"

"Of course. 7:00, right?"

"Yeah." He begins looking around nervously. "Ok, I'm going to go see my aunt...see you!" He quickly dashes off, I noticed he's limping a bit.

"You're really going to go out on a date with him?" I turn and see that Jackass Hospital Administrator.

I roll my eyes. "What's it to you?"

"I thought you had better taste. I didn't expect you to be a chubby chaser."

I scowl. "You don't know me!" At least I don't think he does. "Besides, Stan is a really great guy!"

"He's not that great. He's a fucking tool!"

"Like you're any better! How can you judge someone you don't even know?"

"I know a lot more than you think, remember that." He smiles just before leaving.

"UGH!" That man is so damn infuriating! So Stan has picked up some weight, I don't care about that! I've been interested in a chubby guy before. I need to stop letting that man get to me!

That night, I show up at Ruth Chris at 7:00 exactly. I don't see Stan anywhere, so I decide to wait a few minutes for him…

7:15, still nothing. I send him a text, but I don't get a response. 7:30, I head back to my car. On my way there, I see Stan with his daughter.

"Wendy…" He says my name out of breath as he limps his way over to me. "Sorry I'm late. Karen decided to have a girl's night out and dropped Belle off with me."

"Oh Stan, why didn't you just call me and cancel? We can go out another time."

"My phone is off…" He looks down embarrassed.

"Oh I see." I bend down so I'm at Belle's level. "Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Hi…" She replies shyly.

"This is daddy's friend Wendy." Stan tells her.

"Hi…" She says again.

I stand up and look at Stan. "She's so precious Stan." I smile.

"Thanks, so let's reschedule for another time."

"Well we're already out, so let's all go do something. I mean, if that's ok with you."

"You don't mind if Belle is with us?"

"Stan, you know I love kids. Besides, we can go to Monkey Joe's or something." I shrug.

"Belle loves that place. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm positive."

He hugs me. "You're just as awesome as I remember. I promise I'll make this up to you."

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be fun." I look at Belle. "Right sweetie?"

She smiles. "Right."

"I guess we better get going. I don't want to keep her out too late." Stan tells me. I nod in agreement. This should be fun, yet awkward at the same time…

Preview:

Karen ends Stan and Wendy's outing early.

Wendy learns Cartman's identity.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I don't use social media so I won't be promoting on there. Feel free to send a link to your friends that may be interested! :-) As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Wendy's POV

After about an hour of running around with Belle, we finally decided to sit down and get some pizza. I noticed Stan has been limping around and now that we're sitting, he's now rubbing his knee.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yeah, my knee has been bothering me, but it will be ok."

"Have you seen your doctor about it?"

"Yeah, plus I go to psychical therapy once a week. It's an injury I sustained while playing football. My doctor thinks I need knee replacement surgery."

"So why don't you get it?"

His eyes widen. "No way dude! I'm scared to go under the knife."

"Don't be such a baby! Do you want to spend the rest of your life limping or walking with a cane?"

"No, but I think it will be ok without surgery. Plus I have a cane, I just don't like using it."

"Listen to your doctor!" I demand.

He laughs. "Ok, ok. Whatever you say Doc!" He salutes me.

I roll my eyes. "Oh God, please don't call me Doc! The Hospital Administrator calls me that and it's so annoying."

"You mean Cartman?"

"Cartman? As in Eric Cartman? No way!"

He nods. "Yeah, he's the hospital administrator."

I look at him in shock. "How do you even know that?"

He thinks for a minute then shrugs. "I guess I heard it through the grapevine."

I shake my head. "No! There's no way that's Cartman." I say in disbelief. "He looks so-"

"Different?" Stan finishes and I nod. "Yeah, he lost a lot of weight and he got a little taller."

"I see. He also dyed his hair jet black."

"Yeah, he did that too."

"Wow, I still can't believe that's him." I'm shocked that he actually kept up with the healthier lifestyle. He looks really good.

"Well believe it, because it's him."

"Daddy, I want more pizza!" Belle tells him.

"What do you say?"

"Please?" She gives him the cutest little smile. I can see this little girl has Stan wrapped around her finger.

He smiles. "How can I say no to you?" He looks at me. "I'll be right back."

While he's gone I figured I would try to bond with Belle while we're alone. "So did you have fun sweetie?"

She nods. "Yes!"

"That's good, I'm glad you had fun."

She gives me a hug. "Thank you Wendy."

"Aw, you're welcome sweetie." I hug her back.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" I turn around and see Karen McCormick standing behind me.

"Mommy!" Belle cheers and runs over to Karen.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" She folds her arms.

"I'm out with her and Stan." I try to explain.

"Where the hell is Stan's blubber nugget ass?"

"He went to get more pizza for Belle." Just then Stan returns.

"Hey, sorry that took so long…oh shit!" He realizes Karen is here.

She immediately slaps him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you have some skank around my daughter?"

"That's Wendy and she's not a skank."

"I don't give a damn who she is! She has no right being around my daughter without my permission!"

"I'm sorry. I had a date and you dropped Belle off unexpectedly and-"

"THEN YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED OFF YOUR DATE!" She screams getting the attention of everyone in Monkey Joe's. "God, I can't believe you would take your daughter out on a date with you! What's wrong with you? God, you're so disgusting!"

"Karen, I suggested that we come here since Stan was already out." I try to explain to her. "Don't be angry at him…"

"I'm NOT talking to you!" She snaps at me.

"Why don't we go talk in private?" Stan suggests.

"I don't have anything else to say to you!" She picks up Belle. "I'm taking my daughter and we're leaving! You'll be lucky if you ever see her again, you fat bastard!" She storms out.

"Damnit…" Stan mumbles as he hits the table.

"Stan, I'm so sorry…" I put my hand on my shoulder.

"I've never seen her act like this before. Now she's threatening to keep my daughter from me! Was what I did that bad?"

I shake my head. "No, I don't think so. It's not like you planned for this to happen. Plus it was my suggestion."

"Don't blame yourself. I can't believe she made a comment about my weight…"

It was that moment I realized that Stan is self conscious about his weight. "That was mean, but don't let it get to you."

"I can't let her keep my daughter from me. That would kill me if I never saw that little girl again."

"Maybe you should get a lawyer."

"I…I can't afford one…" He looks down.

I'm starting to wonder what Stan does for a living, but I don't think right now is the best time to ask. "Kyle and Nicole are lawyers. Nicole works in Family Law. She can help you out, even financially."

"I don't know Wendy."

"I can help you pay for it." I offer. "You're a great dad, I would hate to see you lose out on time with that adorable little girl because her mom is being a bitch."

"We'll see." He stands up. "I guess we better end this…" He sounds so down.

"Think about my offer."

"I will." He walks off. I can't help but feel responsible for all of this. I'm going to help him in any way that I can.

Cartman's POV

On Monday morning, Wendy surprises me by coming to my office. "What are you doing here Doc? How was your date?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"You're right, it's not. Don't you have some work to do?" I ask her as I drink my coffee.

"I'm on my break." She closes the door and smirks.

"Ok, and you decided to take your break in here?"

"I sure did…Eric Cartman!"

I nearly choke on my coffee. "Wow, so you know who I am. You can leave now."

"Why were you playing games with me? You could've told me the first day I saw you who you were!"

"So I didn't, sue me!"

"You didn't have to be such a jerk! You use to be so nice, what happened to you?"

I "think" for a moment. "You know, some great girl that I really liked used me to win some juvenile bet. That's what happened to me!"

She nods. "So you're still holding that against me? Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to change your character because of what I did to you." She turns to leave. "You look really good, by the way."

She thinks I look good! "Thank you…"

She turns back around. "I just have to ask, why the jet black hair? You look like Stan."

"You mean the way he use to look. I don't look anything like that hippo ass now!"

"Don't call him that! I think he's a little sensitive about his weight! Besides, you didn't like it when people picked on you because of your weight so don't you dare do that to Stan!"

I put my hands up in defeat. "My bad, I didn't mean to talk trash about your boyfriend." I guess I better tread lightly when it comes to him, she's still quick to jump to his defense.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"So you say."

"I do say! Are you jealous?"

I snicker. "Of you and Stan? Not a chance! Not to sound like a conceited asshole, but I look better than Stan now so he's nothing for me to be jealous of!"

She rolls her eyes. "I have to get back to work now. Can we at least try to get along since we have to work here together?"

"Fine by me!" I smile as she leaves. Damnit! I have to keep it together when it comes to Stan! I see saying anything negative about him pisses her off. I hate that guy so much! He's always in my way. Somehow, I'm going to get him out of the picture so I can have Wendy to myself.

Preview:

Wendy and Cartman bond.

Stan and Kenny try to reason with Karen.

Wendy learns what Stan's job is.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Stan's POV

"Ok, ok! Let's go talk to her!" Kenny tells me.

I went to Kenny's house and told him what went down at Monkey Joe's and how Karen is threatening to keep Belle from me. Karen and Belle live with Kenny so I figured I would not only talk to Kenny, but get to see Belle at the same time.

Kenny is doing well for himself. He went into business with his brother Kevin as HVAC Controls Technician. They're making pretty decent money and they love working for themselves. He bought a home at 22 and the first thing he did was move Karen in with him to get her out of that hell hole they were living in. Kenny and I had a small falling out when he found out I knocked Karen up, but we've managed to patch things up. Usually, he plays the mediator between us because Karen is impossible sometimes.

"Thanks dude." I smile.

"You're welcome. You and Karen are going to have to figure out a mature way to handle this. I can't keep getting involved."

"I know dude. I'm trying, but she's being impossible right now."

"Hopefully we can change that." We go to her room and he knocks on the door.

"Yes?" She answers.

"Open the door we need to talk."

She opens the door, but once she sees me she slams it shut. "What's he doing here?"

"He wants to talk to you about Belle. Don't act like this."

"I don't have anything to say to him. He can talk to my lawyer and I don't even have one, but I'm going to get one!"

"All this because he went out on a date?"

"No! It's because he went out on a date and took Belle with him!"

"He already had plans. You decided to drop Belle off with him so you can go out with your friends. Which I may add you never did."

That's interesting...

"My plans changed. If he was a real father or a real man, he would've canceled his date! He was being selfish!"

"I was planning to cancel my date," I begin to explain. "I went to see Wendy and I told her that I had Belle. She thought it would be fun if the three of us did something since I was already out."

"You've should've cleared that with me!"

"You're right, I should have. I'm sorry. I swear it won't happen again."

She doesn't respond so Kenny knocks on the door again. "Karen, come on open the door."

"No, I don't want him around me or my daughter."

"You're acting like a child!"

"I don't care! My number one concern is my child's best interest!"

"She's my child too and also my number one concern!" I step in.

"Whatever! Just get out of here! I'll see you in court, tubby!"

"Damn it!" I mumble.

"I'm sorry dude."

I sigh. "No problem, thanks for trying."

"I'll talk to her again once she calms down. It's a waste of time and money to go to court over this."

"Yeah, money I don't have."

"I'll take care of it. You two won't have to worry about seeing the inside of a courtroom."

"I hope you're right dude. I'll talk to you later." I start walking and I feel a sharp pain in my knee. I've never felt pain this bad before.

"Do you need a ride home? That limping seems to be getting worse." Kenny asks concerned.

I shake my head. "I'm good dude. Thanks." I leave.

Wendy's POV

I'm at the hospital pharmacy picking up mom's medication when I run into Cartman again. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"Believe it or not Wendy, I have a lot going on in my life and none of them have anything to do with you."

"Really?" I snatch his prescription out of his hand. "Is this even a real prescription?"

"Give it back! You know I can have you fired for this!" He snatches it back, but not before I see the name on it, Xeloda. I look at him in shock.

"Eric…do you have cancer?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"The prescription you have is for Xeloda. I know that's a chemotherapy drug."

He looks away. "It's for my mom…"

I raise my eyebrow. "Your mom?"

He nods. "Yeah, my mom has breast cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." He tries to walk off, but I stop him.

"Hey Eric, my mom has cancer too."

He looks at me. "Really?"

"Yeah, she has stomach cancer. I'm here picking up her prescription too."

"Sorry…"

"Thank you." He looks away. "Look, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"How's your mom doing?"

"She's hanging in there. She's going through chemo right now. It was caught early so we're just praying she'll be ok."

"That's good." Suddenly, he looks really sad. "My mom has stage 4 breast cancer…"

My eyes widen. "Oh my. How is she? How are you?"

"She's hanging in there. She's going through chemo to prolong her life. I'm happy she's doing it, but at the same time I want her suffering to end. I hate seeing her like this."

"Is she in a lot of pain?"

He nods. "Yeah, she tries to hide it with a smile, but I know she is. She struggles doing day to day things like showering, getting dressed, or walking from one room to another. She's lost all her hair and a lot weight. Once she got really sick, I moved her in with me so I can take better care of her. I try to get her out of the house and do things like take walks, go to dinner, or the movies, but she doesn't last long because she's tired or feels sick. I hate that my mom is going through this! I hate it!"

I hug him. "I know how feel…"

"I don't want to be selfish, but at the same time, I'm not ready to lose my mom. She's all I have. I don't know what I would do without her." Now this is the Eric Cartman I remember. I don't know who that other asshole was.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You keep making her proud." I smile.

"I'll try my best. It just won't be the same without my cheering section. She's the only person that has always been there for me."

"Have you started getting prepared?"

"I don't want to think about it…"

"Eric, whether you want to or not, it's inevitable. She's really sick and can go at any moment. You need to get prepared."

He shrugs. "She told me she wants to be cremated."

"Well that's something. Again, I'm really sorry Eric." I look at the time. "I better go, I'm going to meet up with Stan."

"He's probably still upstairs." Cartman shrugs.

"Really? I guess he's visiting his aunt."

"His aunt? He's not visiting his aunt, he works here."

"He does? Since when?"

"He's been working here for years. He's the janitor on our floor. You didn't know that?"

I shake my head. Well that explains why he was always on our floor. I can't believe he would lie to me. "He can't be walking around like that! He has a knee injury! He'll reinjure his knee!"

"Been there, done that! I mean when you have useless degree and no skills outside of playing football, you don't have much choice then to take a $9 an hour job. Plus he pays $400 a month in child support, at least he's supposed to. He's behind and got his license suspended because of it. He still lives at home."

This is why Stan is struggling. I never knew things were this bad. "I'll catch you later Cartman. I meant what I said, call me if you need to talk." I rush off to find Stan.

Preview:

Wendy confronts Stan.

Cartman has a heart to heart with his mom.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review, I appreciate it! For the sake of the story, just like in Invisible Love, we'll act like Cartman didn't associate with anyone prior to senior year in high school. Therefore, the breast cancer taunting and fighting between Cartman and Wendy never happened. As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Wendy's POV

I go up to the pediatric floor hoping to find Stan. To my luck, I see him mopping the floor in the waiting area. "Stan?" I call out to him.

He looks at me and immediately drops the mop. "Wendy? I can explain!" His face turns red. "I...umm...had an accident so I used to mop to clean it up."

I roll my eyes and walk closer to him, putting my hands on my hips. "Stop lying Stan! I know you work here!"

He looks away and starts rubbing the back of his neck. "So, umm...how did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. Why did you lie to me?"

"I...I'm embarrassed by my job." He looks down.

"Why?"

"Look at me Wendy! I'm a fucking janitor! I was meant to play football, not clean floors and toilets."

"Stan..."

"These stupid injuries have ruined my life! Mainly the knee injury! I had trouble finding a job and this one the only one I got hired for so I had no choice but to take it!"

"That still doesn't explain why you lied to me!"

"Look at you Wendy! You're still thin and beautiful and you're a doctor! I'm now a big fat sloppy janitor! If I told you what my job was, I figured you wouldn't talk to me."

I roll my eyes. "I treat a janitor the same way I treat a CEO! How shallow do you think I am?"

"You're not looking down on me?"

I shake my head. "Of course not. I'm actually worried about you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because of your knee. Should you really be moving around like this?"

He shrugs. "What other choice do I have?"

"I think you're going to have to get that knee replacement surgery. You're not doing anything, but aggravating your injury. Your limping is getting worse!"

"I can't afford the surgery."

"Ask your parents."

"No way dude! I can't ask them to pay for my surgery. They're already letting me live rent free."

"Then I'll pay for it!" I offer.

He shakes his head. "I can't ask you to do that!"

"You didn't, I offered. I'm also going to help you get a lawyer. I heard you're paying $400 a month for child support and you got your license suspended because of it."

"I had a hard time making payments so they garnished my checks. I get paid biweekly so I'm lucky if I see $200. Yes it's true my license is suspended. That's why I insisted we meet at Ruth Chris. Otherwise I would've picked you up."

"So how did you get to Ruth Chris?"

"I took the bus."

"Stan! I can't believe you got on the bus at night with Belle! What were you thinking?"

"What's the big deal? It's not like she was on the bus alone. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her."

Men can be so dense sometimes. "If you say so. So is Karen still keeping Belle from you?"

"Yeah, it really sucks."

"This is why you're going to get a lawyer. You have rights! Don't think just because you're a man, you don't! You also need to get those payments lowered, that's robbery."

He sighs. "I feel like such a deadbeat. I'm struggling to take care of my own daughter. Kenny and my parents have helped out a lot, but it's not their responsibility! It's mine."

"Hopefully going to court will change all of that!" I tell him proudly.

"I hope so or I'm really in trouble."

"Well your troubles are over. I'm going to help you!" I playfully slap him on the back.

"Thanks Wendy. I swear the moment I can pay you back, I will." He smiles.

"It's on the house."

He hugs me. "You're really awesome, you know that?"

"You're pretty awesome yourself."

"Thanks." He quickly kisses me on the lips. He looks at me and then grabs me and we began making out.

Cartman's POV

I bring mom a cup of tea that she asks for. I hand her the cup and I notice her hands are shaking. "Thanks muffin." She struggles to hold the tea cup steady.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Oh Eric dear, I can do this on my own. You're such a good son for always looking out for your mom." She finally manages to get the cup to her lips.

"You're my mom! Plus you've always looked out for me, it's time for me to return the favor." I give her a kiss. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Thanks hon." She puts down the cup and looks at me. "So what's new?"

"Huh?"

"What's going on in your life? I know you've been busy working, but you haven't told me what's going on in your life."

I shrug. "Just working that's it." I think for a minute. "Oh and Wendy's back in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah she's a resident in the pediatric unit. She started last week. Mom, she looks so beautiful. Just as beautiful as I remember." I start daydreaming about her.

"Do you still like her?" Mom asks snapping me back into reality.

I nod. "But a part of me can't get past her using me."

"That was years ago Eric. Maybe she's changed. You should give her a chance."

"I doubt she would want me. It kind of sucks because I've always had a crush on her and she never gave me the time of day and when she did she tried to transform me into Stan. Now I've practically transformed into the old Stan and I still don't feel like I'm good enough for her."

Mom pats a spot on the bed next to her. "Sit down Eric." I sit down beside her and she puts her arm around me. "Maybe if you're Eric, she'll be into you. You're not Stan and you'll never be." She runs her hands through my hair. "Oh I how I wished you didn't dye your hair. I loved your natural hair color."

"Mom!" I turn red. "We've already established that as me she only used me. Being myself doesn't work. It's never worked for me! For some reason, women don't like me!"

"That's because you haven't found the right one."

"I have! It's Wendy! I can see myself settling down with her. You know getting married and having kids. I've never felt this way about any girl before. I know it seems like I'm wrapped up in my career, but what other choice do I have? I don't have anyone special in my life! I want more than a career. I want a career and a family! But I don't see that with anyone else, but Wendy!"

I notice mom tears up. "I've never heard you talk like this."

"I'm just frustrated mom! It seems that she's getting close to Stan again. I don't get it! He's a big fat ass now, so why does she want him? Why is he always my competition? No matter what, he always comes out on top!"

"Maybe you should leave them be…"

"So I have to watch Stan the overweight janitor live the life I want with the woman of my dreams? How is that fair to me?"

She hugs me. "Oh Eric!"

"I just want to be happy mom…"

"I want you to be happy. I would love to see you settle down, and I would love grandkids. But I want you to do it the right way. I don't want you to lie, cheat, and manipulate to get your way. Just be yourself and the right woman will come around."

"The right woman HAS come around! I want Stan out of the picture so I can have her to myself!"

Mom starts crying. "Stop it! This isn't you Eric. This is not the boy I raised."

"That boy is dead and buried mom. He died after I graduated high school." I feel guilty that I'm making my mom cry. I need to calm down.

"You're so angry!" She continues to cry. "I don't like seeing you like this."

I take a deep breath and hug her. "Don't cry mom, I'm sorry. I'm just expressing my feelings."

"I understand, but that was scary hearing you talk like that. You need to deal with your anger before you try to settle down with anyone. It's not healthy to start a relationship with this much anger."

I nod. "You're right mom. I promise I'll try to work on my anger, but I haven't changed my mind about Wendy."

She sighs. "Fine, just be careful dear." She hugs me.

"I will mom…" I'm glad I got all my feelings out in the open to mom. At least she got me to think rationally about my choices and decision. This is why I need my mom…

Preview:

Wendy and Stan meet with Nicole.

Cartman is in denial.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. I don't see how I've turned Stan or Cartman into a wuss in this story. Please explain this. Anyway, as usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Cartman's POV

I just finished making breakfast for mom and me. She doesn't eat much these days, so I just made her some oatmeal. I put the bowl on a tray and carry it to her room. I knock on her door softly and open it.

"Mom, I made you some oatmeal. Are you hungry?" No response. I look at her and she appears to be sleeping, but something seems off about her. "Mom?" I lightly tap her, still nothing.

I leave the room looking for my phone. I grab it an immediately call Butters. "Butters! Get over here right away! Something's wrong with my mom!"

"What is it?" He asks.

"I don't know, just get your ass over here and help me!"

He's silent for a moment. "Eric...is your mom d-"

"No! She's sleeping! But there's something off! Just get over here right away."

"Ok Eric, I'll see you in a few…"

I go back in mom's room to check on her. I see she's still sleeping. "Mom?" I call out shaking her. "Are you ok?" Still no response. I leave her room checking on her every few minutes. About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rings.

"I got here as soon as I could." Butters tells me when I open the door.

"Thanks. Come with me to my mom's room." He follows me up to her room. "She's asleep, but something feels off."

He examines her and then looks at me. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Eric...she's dead. I'm sorry buddy..."

"No she isn't!"

"I'm going to call 911..."

"Don't waste your time! My mom is alive! Right mom?" I sit down beside her and stroke her cheek. "You're fine mom, I know you are..." I kiss her forehead. It feels a little cold so I cover her up with the blanket.

Wendy's POV

Stan and I go to Kyle and Nicole's house so we can talk to Nicole about taking Stan's case. Kyle and Nicole are both lawyers. Kyle is a Criminal Defense Lawyer and Nicole is a Family and Divorce Lawyer. The two of them continued dating through college and law school and got married two years ago. They're also expected a baby in a few months. They're those weird parents that didn't want to find out the gender.

"Hey guys!" Kyle greets us when he opens the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Stan tells him as we follow him inside.

He takes us into the living room where Nicole is. "Wendy! I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!" She hugs me.

"Yes it has! You look great!" I tell her looking at her tiny baby bump.

"Thanks, I feel like a whale!"

I laugh. "Girl, you barely look pregnant!"

"Thanks! Hi Stan!" She greets Stan.

"Hi Nicole."

"Ok, so let's get down the business." Nicole tells us as she sits down. "Do You want to file for full custody or joint custody?"

"I'll go make some coffee." Kyle announces before he leaves.

"I'm not trying to take Belle from Karen, so joint custody is fine." Stan tells Nicole.

"You're nice for that! Plus a joint custody case will be easier to fight for than full custody. You would have to be able to prove that Karen is an unfit parent to get full custody."

Just then my phone rings. I look and see it isn't a number I recognize. "I better take this, it could be the hospital." I announce.

"No problem, I'll continue going over the case with Stan." Nicole tells me.

I step outside and answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Wendy?" A familiar voice asks me.

"Yes…who's this?"

"It's Butters."

"How did you get my number?"

"I found it in Eric's phone."

Funny, I don't remember giving Cartman my number. "So why are you calling me?"

"I need you to come to Eric's house."

"For what?"

"Eric's mom passed and he's in denial. I need you to see if you can get through to him."

"Did you call 911?"

"Yes, they're on the way. Please Wendy, Eric needs you."

I don't know why me. "Sure, text me the address."

"Will do, thanks Wendy!" He hangs up.

I go back inside to let Stan know I'm leaving. The conversation between him and Nicole seems pretty intense. "I have to go." I inform them.

"You have to go to work?" Stan asks.

I shake my head. "No, Cartman needs me."

"Cartman?!" Stan, Nicole, and Kyle say in unison.

"You're ditching me for Cartman?" Stan asks. "I thought you were going to help me?"

"I'm still going to help you Stan. Cartman's mom died and he's not taking it well."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Nicole tells me.

"Thanks. I'm going to try to help him come to terms with it." I look at Kyle. "Will you be able to give Stan a ride home?"

"Of course." He responds.

"Great, thank you." I look at Stan. "I'll give you a call tomorrow, ok?" I give him a kiss on the cheek.

He nods. "Sure, good luck with Cartman."

I nod and leave. I look at my phone and pull in the address Butters sent me into my GPS. He's only 7 minutes away. I drive off.

Once I arrive, I see an ambulance outside the house. I see the paramedics carrying a body bag. "Is that Ms. Cartman?" I ask one of them.

He nods. "Yes ma'am. The son refuses to believe she's dead. We performed CPR to prove she was gone, but he won't accept it."

"Oh man…" I knock on the door and Butters answers it.

"Wendy! Thank you for coming! Eric's in his mom's room. I'll take you there." He leads me. Butters hasn't really changed since high school. He's still the same scrawny guy that he was back then. He's Cartman's best friend and since he's here, I honestly don't know why I'm needed.

"He's in there…" Butters tells me as he point at a door.

I quietly knock on the door. "Eric?" He doesn't respond so I open the door. I go in and see him going through his mom's clothes. Some of them he's putting in a suitcase. "Eric, what are you doing?"

He looks at me. "Doc, what are you doing in my house?"

"Butters asked me to come. I'm so sorry about your mom…"

"Sorry about what? She just went to the hospital so they can run some tests. I'm packing some clothes for her so she doesn't have to come home in the same thing."

Wow, he really is in denial. "Eric, your mom is dead. I just saw the paramedics take her out in a body bag."

"Goddamnit, she's not dead! I don't know why those stupid paramedics would do that! If I didn't work at the hospital I would sue them!"

"You have to accept that she's gone…"

"I don't have to accept shit because it's not fucking true! Now get the hell out of here!"

"You knew your mom was really sick, you knew this was going to happen."

"No! She was going through chemo so she could live longer!"

"I understand that Eric, but there was only so much chemo could do. She was in stage 4 breast cancer and you said it spread to her brain."

"She's not dead! She wouldn't do this!"

I'm really confused. "She wouldn't do what?"

"She wouldn't leave me! She wouldn't leave me alone! She knows how much I need her! I need her now more than ever! She can't be dead!"

"Oh Eric…" I try to touch his shoulder, but he pulls away.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't be alone right now."

"She's supposed to see me settle down and start a family. She wants grandkids! She can't die until she that happens!"

I start tearing up. It would be nice if life worked out like that. "I'm so sorry Eric…"

"Don't be sorry. I'm going to go see my mom! She's not leaving me, not like this!"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

He shakes his head. "No, I need to be alone. I did to do this alone." He picks up the suitcase and walks towards the door. "You can let yourself out." He tells me before leaving. I can't believe his denial. He really believes his mom is still alive. I know he said he wants to be alone, but I think I'm going to head to the hospital to give him the extra moral support.

Preview:

Cartman breaks down.

Karen lashes out at Wendy.

Stan tells Wendy he wants to take their relationship to the next level.


	8. Chapter 7

You know the drill, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Cartman's POV

Once I arrive at the hospital, I go to the front desk asking for my mom. "I'm sorry, can you repeat the name?" One of the receptionists asks me.

"Liane Cartman!" I tell her again.

"Cartman?" She seems shocked.

"Yes, that's my mom."

I notice the receptionists are whispering to each other before looking at me. "Have a seat Eric, we'll have someone come out and talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone, I want to see my mom, damnit!"

She nods. "I understand that, but please wait a few minutes."

I grunt and take a seat. What the hell is going on and why won't they tell me where my mom is?

A few moments later, Dr. Oliver, my mom's doctor comes over to me. She sits down beside me. "Hi Eric."

"Where the hell is my mom?" I snap, not in the mood to make small talk.

"Eric, please calm down so I can explain things to you."

"The only thing you need to explain is where the hell is my mom!"

"Eric, your mother is dead!" I glare at her. "I'm sorry to sound so harsh, but you didn't leave me with much choice."

"I don't get it? How can she be dead? She was just sleeping!"

She shakes her head. "She died in her sleep."

"How?"

"Her heart stopped. She was very sick and weak Eric, I'm sure you were aware of that."

I try to hold back my tears. "Why didn't chemo keep her alive? It was supposed to help her live longer!"

"The chemo could only do so much. She was in stage 4, there was no cure at that stage."

I already knew all of this, I just thought and really hoped mom could beat the odds. "Where is she now?"

"She's in the morgue, I'll take you to her."

I nod and follow her to the hospital morgue. I see the body bag lying on a table. "She's right there. I'll give you a few minutes alone." The doctor tells me before leaving.

I slowly walk over to the body bag. I unzip it hoping to find someone other than my mother in there. Sure enough it's her.

"Why mom? Why did you leave me? You know how much I need you! I don't know what I'm going to do without you..." I tear falls from my eyes, but I quickly wipe it away.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Wendy. I want to tell her to leave, but instead I hug her and sob. "I know it's going to be tough Eric, but I'm here for you..." She whispers.

"I just don't understand..." I continue sobbing. "She knows how much I need her, why would she leave me?"

"She fought to the very end to be there with you as long as she could."

"She's more than my mom. She's my best friend, my confidant, my biggest cheerleader. How can I go on without her? I just want my mom…"

"You go on one day at a time. She would want you to. You know she would."

"I just don't think I can." I tell her defeated.

"Yes you can, and I'll help you." She puts her arm around me. "Let's get you home."

I nod and look at mom one last time. "Goodbye mom, until we meet again. I love you." I kiss her on the forehead.

Wendy's POV

It's been a long and busy weekend. I've spent most of it juggling my time between Stan and Cartman, mostly Cartman. I've been there to support Stan with his custody case and trying to help him apply for jobs and possibly take certificate courses. Plus Stan made up for our date that didn't happen before, except I insisted that we go to a less expensive restaurant so I suggested Chili's. After dinner he came over my place for the first time and we ended up spending the night together. I thought it would be awkward at first, but it wasn't. It was just like old times. Then I've been there to help Cartman deal with his mom's passing. I don't think that poor guy will ever be the same again.

When I arrive at work Monday morning, something tells me to stop by Cartman's office. I was shocked to see him at his desk working hard. "Eric, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"What does it look like? I'm working." He answers in a snarky tone.

"You shouldn't be working. You need to take time off to grieve."

He shakes his head. "No way dude. The last place I want to be is at home. Everything in there reminds me of my mom."

"I thought you were going to be there for the cremation?"

"I changed my mind. It's going to be too painful to watch."

"What about planning her memorial service?"

He lets out a deep sigh. "Wendy? Will you please go! I'm trying to focus on work, ok? I'll figure everything else out later."

I'm surprised he actually called me by name and not Doc, but I go ahead and nod. "Ok Eric. As I've said before, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, now if you'll please." He points towards the door. "Would you mind closing my door on your way out?"

I do exactly what he asked and I head back to my office. I'm surprised when I'm greeted by Stan and breakfast. "Good morning." I greet him.

"Good morning. I bought you some coffee and an egg Mcmuffin." He tells me.

"Aw, you're so sweet." I really don't want him spending unnecessary money on me, but I don't want to say anything as I fear it may hurt his feelings.

"Anything for you!" He smiles. "I wanted to talk to you about something before I get my work day started."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to take our relationship a little further…"

Oh man, I wasn't expecting that. "I don't know Stan."

"Why not? We've been spending a lot of time together lately and we slept together. Why not make it official?"

"Because you have a lot going on right now. I think you need to focus on your custody case and getting your health in order before you start dating."

"I'm still focused on my case and I have a consultation about my knee surgery on Friday."

"That's good to hear."

"So no on becoming exclusive?" He pouts.

"Let's just take things slow for now." I smile. "There's no need for us to rush into anything, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

I look at my computer and see that I'm supposed to meet with a patient. "I have patients to get to. We'll talk later, ok?"

He nods. "Ok, have a good day."

"You too." He leaves. I look at the chart of my patient, Isabelle Marsh. Holy shit, that's Stan's daughter. She has a fever of 102 and ear pain. Sounds like an ear infection. I head to the room she's in and Karen doesn't look to happy to see me.

"YOU?" She shrieks. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me and my daughter?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm a resident here."

"So you're not a real doctor."

"Actually I am, I'm just getting extra training in my specialty which is pediatrics."

"I don't want to see you, I want to see Dr. Doctor!"

I smile. "What's your issue with me Karen?"

"I want to know what's the deal with you and Belle's sperm donor! Are you fucking him or something?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business."

"Anything he does is my business especially if it's going to affect my daughter in any way! Are you the one that got him to fight for joint custody?"

I nod. "Yes, he has rights. It's not fair for you to keep Belle from him."

"That's none of your damn business! If you think Stan is going to take my daughter from me and you three are going to be a big happy family, you've got another thing coming for you, sister!" She stands up moving closer to me.

I send a message to Dr. Doctor to let him know that the patient is requesting him. I can see this is going to get ugly. "He's not trying to take Belle from you, he just wants to share custody."

"WE WERE DOING THAT JUST FINE UNTIL YOU CAME IN THE PICTURE!" She screams causing Belle to burst into tears. She pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell." She glares at me. "Do you see the pain and stress you're causing us? DO YOU?"

I raise my hands in defeat. "That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to help out a friend."

"What kind of friend is he? A friend with benefits?"

"He's just a friend." I start inching closer towards the door.

She moves closer to me, this time she grabs me by the shoulders. "That's good, because I hope you know that we're still fucking."

I'm a little hurt and annoyed by her admission, but I play it cool. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, when I let him see Belle, we usually end up screwing. He can't resist me." She smirks. "So whatever is going on between you two, I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you. You might get hurt, and I'm not just talking about emotionally…" She threatens.

I shrug. "That's fine, we're just friends anyway." Just then, there's a knock on the door. Dr. Doctor walks in. Thank God!

"Is everything all right in here?" He asks.

Karen lets go of me and smiles. "I was just catching up with an old friend, that's all."

He looks at me. "I'll take over from here. You can check on your other patients."

"Thank you Doctor." I tell him.

"Bye Dr. Wendy. Don't forget what I said!" Karen tells me before I leave. Could be telling me the truth? Is Stan still messing around with her? None of what she said made any sense, but I'm damn going to ask Stan about this.

Preview:

Wendy asks Stan about his relationship with Karen.

Cartman tells Stan to stay away from Wendy.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for the actual reviews! Oh man, you think I'm making Cartman too creepy? I was trying to go with creepy and a little narcissistic since you know Cartman believes everyone likes him it wouldn't be hard for him to believe that Wendy feels the same way he does, lol. I'll try to tone down the creepiness. I like the idea of football jocks injuring Stan's knee, hmm...another possible setup! As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Wendy's POV

Stan and I decided to meet up for a few drinks after work. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to confront him about what Karen told me. Before leaving, I stop by Eric's office to see if he's still here. I knock on the door.

"It's open." I hear him yell out.

I open the door and see he's still busy working. He has a mountain of paper work on his desk and he's focused on whatever he's doing. "Hi! I'm surprised you're still here."

"Where else would I be?"

I shrug. "I just thought you would've called a quits for the day."

"I have a lot of work to do."

"It will be here tomorrow."

"Yeah with more work piled on top of it."

I sigh. "Listen, Stan and I are going out for drinks. Would you care to join us?"

"Stan? You mean Stan the janitor? What bar are you guys going to?"

I roll my eyes. "Be nice Cartman. So would you like to come? We're just going to the South Park Bar."

"No, I'm good. What's up with you and Stan anyway? You've been hanging out with him a lot lately."

I didn't even think he noticed. "We're just friends, taking things slow."

"Taking what slow?"

"Our friendship. I mean he wants more and I do too, but I don't want to rush into anything."

"He actually said he wants more?"

"Yes."

He rolls his eyes. "You know you can do much better, right?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're smart, beautiful, and successful. Stan doesn't have anything going for him and he has a kid. That's too much baggage. Do you really want all that in your life right now?"

"Stan's a great guy Eric."

"He's a fucking loser! He's almost 30 and he still lives with and off of his parents! He needs to get his shit together."

Normally I would jump on his ass for talking about Stan like that, but I'm going to let it slide this time because I know he's going through things. "You're entitled to your opinion. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." On that note, I leave.

Stan's POV

Wendy shows up at the bar around 6:40. I've been here for about 20 minutes and I'm drinking a Miller Lite. "Goodness Stan, you couldn't even wait for me?" Wendy laughs as she sits down beside me.

"Sorry, I didn't want to just sit here doing nothing."

"Have you been waiting long?"

I shake my head. "No I only go here a few minutes before you did."

She orders a martini. "You got here a few minutes before me and you already got your drink and it's halfway gone?"

I shrug. "I drink fast."

The bartender hands Wendy her drink. She starts drinking it. "You know you were never a good liar."

"I didn't lie."

"Speaking of lying..." She takes another drink. "What's really going on with you and Karen?"

"You know what's going on with us. She's keeping my daughter from me."

"That's not what I mean. Are you still sleeping with her?"

"What? No! I've only slept with Karen one time and that was the night we conceived Belle."

She narrows her eyes at me. "Are you sure that's the only time?"

"Yes! I can't believe you're asking me this. Is this why you don't want a relationship with me?"

"I told you that before I heard that little rumor about you two."

"Who told you that nonsense?"

"Karen…"

I roll my eyes. Why is this girl trying to ruin this for me? "You believed her?"

"Is it true?"

"No, it's not! That girl hates my guts! I can't believe you would believe that!"

"Well she came to the hospital with Belle and she all but threatened me if I didn't stay away from you."

My eyes widen. "She was at the hospital with Belle? Is Belle ok?"

"I shouldn't tell you this, but she may have an ear infection. I let Dr. Doctor take over because Karen was becoming too hostile for me and I'm not trying to lose my job over it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I put my hand on top of hers. "But you have to believe, there's nothing going on between Karen and I."

She smiles and squeezes my hand. "I believe you." We move closer to each other getting ready to kiss.

"I knew you two were more than friends!" We look and see an angry Karen behind us.

"What the hell are you doing here and where is Belle?" I ask her.

"You lying, pathetic little slut!" She grabs Wendy's hair ignoring me. "Just friends, huh?"

I pull Karen off of Wendy. "Leave her alone!" She tries to attack Wendy again, but I restrain her.

"Let go of me!"

"Outside! NOW!" I look at Wendy. "I'll be right back." She nods as I take Karen outside. "What is your problem? Why are you telling Wendy that I'm still sleeping with you?"

She smiles. "Because it's my job to make your life a living hell! I wonder what my next convincing story will be…"

"You're so childish, you know that?"

"Whatever, if I can't have you, then no one else can! Just remember that!"

"You just leave Wendy alone, she didn't do anything to you! Do you understand me?"

She laughs. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Do something else to her and find out. I'm not messing around with you! Now go home and take care of our daughter! You know, the one you're keeping from me!" I head towards the door to go back inside and check on Wendy, but to my surprise she followed us outside. "Wendy?" She hugs me. "What's this for? Are you ok?"

"I heard everything. I'm so sorry I accused you of still sleeping with that crazy bitch!"

"That's ok. I can understand why you would've believed her."

She puts her arms around me. "I believe we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted…" She then pulls me into a kiss. I hear Karen groan then I guess she finally gets the hint and leaves. Wendy pulls away from me and smiles. "Let's pay the bill and head back to my place."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" We head back inside to pay. I know what this is going to lead to!

Cartman's POV

The next morning, I hear whistling coming from the hall way. It must be that idiot Stan. "It's too early!" I say out loud hoping he hears me. I see him come to my door with the trash can.

"Good morning Cartman!" He greets me with the widest smile possible. I want to wipe that fucking smile off his fat face.

"That's Mr. Cartman to you!" I snap.

"What's your problem?" He's silent for a moment as a glare at him. He smacks himself on the forehead. "I'm such an idiot. I know what your problem is. I'm sorry about your mom dude."

"Stan, come in here and close the door." He does what I ask. "Have a seat."

He sits down. "What going on Cartman?"

"Stan, I'm just going to be blunt. Stay the hell away from Wendy."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like how close you two are getting. Wendy is a nice woman and I don't want you to hurt her again."

"Dude, I'm not going to hurt her. I like her."

"Oh you like her now? A few weeks ago, you just wanted to get laid. Now suddenly you like her?"

"Things have changed. Besides, I've gotten laid and I'm still sticking with her so clearly that wasn't my only intention."

They slept together? I can't believe Wendy would do that to me! I could kill him right now, but I'm keeping it together. "You mean her helping you get a lawyer to get custody or her paying for you to have knee surgery."

He raises his eyebrow. "How do you know about that?"

"Word travels fast around this hospital. You don't care about Wendy. You're just using to take care of you financially. You're an opportunist!"

He seems taken aback. "Where's this coming from?"

"It's coming from me because I don't like you!"

He shrugs. "Ok cool, I don't like you either."

"Wendy is very smart and successful. You're a worthless bum, an overweight loser with a kid, and you live with your parents. What can you bring to the table?"

"Why are you so concerned about Wendy?"

"Because I like her, no scratch that, I love her! I had a crush on her for as long as I can remember, but I fell in love with her senior year during the time she was using me. I thought I was over her until she started working here. Working at the hospital together has brought back all those feelings."

"Does she know how you feel?"

I shake my head. "Not yet, but when the time is right, I'll tell her."

"You'll be wasting your time, we're practically a couple now."

"Why? What does she want with a loser like you? You're not good enough for her!"

"Oh grow up Cartman! If you really wanted Wendy, you would've just manned up and told her before I even had a chance to ask her out. Insulting me isn't going to make me back off!" He stands up and heads towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, this "worthless bum" has a job to get back to!" He opens the door.

"Stan?" He looks at me. "May the best man win!"

He frowns. "Win what? This isn't a competition!"

"It is now! You've stood in my way before and I'm not going to let you do it again! Wendy will be with me, I promise you that."

He closes the door and looks at me. "You know Cartman, I got Wendy by just being myself. You lost weight and dyed your hair to try to be me and guess what, Wendy still doesn't want you. Let that sink in. You have a nice day." He leaves.

I slam my hand down on the desk. Damnit, he's right! That's the same thing mom told me. I'll try to be myself with her and hopefully then she'll want me. I don't care what he says, I'm not going to stop until I make Wendy my wife.

Preview:

Cartman tries to show Wendy another side of him.

Stan gets advice from Kyle.


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is a filler chapter. R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Stan's POV

I met with Nicole to discuss my case. After our meeting, I decided to stick around to talk to Kyle. He's been busy with work and preparing for the baby that we haven't had much time to catch up. "So what have you been up to?" He asks me as he sits down.

I shrug. "Nothing major, just work and raising my daughter whenever I can see her."

"Hopefully that will change when you go to court."

"I hope so. How's everything with you?"

"Pretty good. I just got promoted to Partner at work. I need that salary with this baby on the way."

"Congratulations." I'm really happy for Kyle, but at the same time I'm thinking about my own sad situation. My best friend has a career with a six figure income while I'm a janitor making $9 an hour. Damn, my life sucks!

"Thanks dude. So what are your plans? I know you hate your job and don't want to live with your parents forever."

"Well unless I get a better paying job soon, I won't be able to move out."

"Are you at least trying to find work? The judge may go easy on you if you can at least prove you're trying to better yourself."

I nod. "I've been trying. I'm just not hearing back from anyone. Maybe my luck will change once I get a certification."

"A certification in what? How will you be able to pay for it?"

Sheesh, he's worse than my parents. "I'm not sure yet. Whatever I decide, Wendy already said she would pay for it."

"Wendy's paying for it?" He raises his eyebrow. "That's interesting…"

"I think that's really nice of her. She's really trying hard to help me get on my feet."

"So what are you doing to return the favor?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sleeping with her just to get her to take care of your finances? There are names for people like that you know..."

I jump up. "No! It's not like that at all. Wendy and I like each other. We're working on building a relationship."

Kyle looks at me. "Come on Stan, it's me you're talking to. You have a reputation for sleeping with girls and then leaving them for the next. This is how you ended up with a child."

"I was an immature college kid. As far as Karen, that was a drunken one night stand. Remember I was in a relationship with Wendy for years."

"Until you dumped her for Heather..."

"This was high school. Things have changed, _I_ have changed!"

"I just don't want you to hurt Wendy."

I sit back down. "I'm not going to hurt her! Why does everyone keep saying that? First Cartman, now you!"

"Cartman? What does he have to do with this?"

"We had a confrontation at work the other day. He told me to stay away from Wendy because he thinks I'll hurt her. He's also in love with her."

"Does Wendy know about this?"

I shake my head. "Do you think I should tell her?"

"No, why add to her stress? Unless he gets out of hand."

"I don't think I have anything to worry about. Cartman is trying to be like the old me and Wendy's not interested."

"You better hope so."

"I know so. Wendy hasn't said anything about him so…" I roll my eyes and laugh. "Cartman will be in competition with himself."

"Yeah…" For some reason, I get the feeling that Kyle thinks I have to worry about Cartman. If Wendy was shallow and only cared about looks and success, then I would be worried. Thank goodness she's not like that. I'm just going to sit back and watch Cartman self destruct while Wendy and I become closer than ever!

Wendy's POV

Monday morning rolls around again and I'm dragging myself into work. I spent the entire weekend with Stan again. Thanks to Kenny, Stan was able to see Belle for a few hours. He bought her over and we watched a movie and played games with her. I love spending time with that little girl, she's so precious.

"Good morning Wendy!" I have to do a double take to make sure the right person said that. Sure enough, it's Cartman just as I suspected.

"Eric? Good morning." He smiles at me. "You called me Wendy again…"

"Well that _is_ your name. I didn't think you liked being called "Doc"."

I shake my head. "No I didn't. Thank you for acknowledging that."

"You're welcome."

I look at him trying to figure out what's different about him. "Did you cut your hair?"

He nods and smiles. "Yes I did. I was getting tired of the jet black color so I figured I would cut it all off for a fresh start."

"That's good. Your natural hair color looks much better on you."

"My mom told me the same thing…" He looks down.

"How are you doing with that?"

He sighs heavily. "It's been tough, but I'm taking everything one day at a time. Eventually I'll get around to planning her memorial service."

"Take as much time as you need."

"I intend to."

"Good." I look at my watch. "Well I better get to work." I turn to walk away.

"Hey Wendy?"

I turn back. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go to dinner sometime? You know just to catch up. I feel like we got off to a rocky start so I would like to make it up to you. It will be my treat."

"Oh Eric, that's really sweet, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well I'm sort of dating Stan for one thing…"

"Oh…well that's ok." He looks away, then looks back at me. "To be honest, I wanted to have dinner with you to ask you if you can help me plan my mom's memorial. You can ask Stan to come along if it will make you feel better."

Why would he ask me to help? I barely knew his mom so I really don't think it would be right. "I don't know Eric. That's a very personal thing."

"Please Wendy! I'm really overwhelmed and I need all the help I can get. I don't need money from you or anything. Just advice on how to plan it."

How odd that he mentioned not needing money from me… "Sure, I'll help you. Will Friday night work? That's really the only night I'm available."

He smiles. "Friday night is perfect."

"Great, well I better get to work. Enjoy your day Eric!"

"You too Wendy!" We go our separate ways. I think it's a little strange that he desperately wants my help on this. I would think he would ask someone like Butters to help him since that's his best friend. Maybe he just wants a woman's help since he's use to having his mom help him with things. Or maybe I'm just making a big deal out of nothing. I'm sure this will be fine, just fine.

Preview:

Wendy and Cartman get closer.

Stan gets prepared for his surgery.


	11. Chapter 10

You know the drill. R&R!

Chapter 10

Cartman's POV

I'm finally out on my dinner date with Wendy! This is what I've been waiting for. Now all I have to do is figure out how I can get her away from Stan. I never imagined it would be so hard. I guess I have to step it up some.

"This was fun!" Wendy tells me when the bill is handed to me.

"Yeah it was. Thanks for the suggestions on the memorial service." We spent all of dinner planning my mom's memorial service, so now it's time to get down to business.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you for having dinner with me as well." We spent all of dinner planning my mom's memorial service, so now it's time to get down to business. "I hope Stan doesn't mind that you're out with me."

She shakes her head. "I told him about it, he's totally cool with it."

"So are you two, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask out of curiosity. I need to know how hard I have to work to get this girl.

"No, we're just taking things slow."

"Oh ok. So if you're not his girlfriend, why did you need his permission to go out with me?"

She laughs. "I didn't need his permission. It was just out of respect."

"You actually have respect for him?"

"If I didn't we wouldn't be dating."

"I still don't understand why you're dating him..."

She frowns. "It's not for you to understand!"

"You could do so much better..."

"So are you dating anyone right now?" She asks deflecting the subject off of her.

I shake my head. "Not at the moment."

"Why not?"

I shrug. "Well I like this girl, but she doesn't know I exist. At least she acts like she doesn't anyway."

"Oh that's too bad. You know there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah well none of them seem to be biting."

She giggles. "So you've never had a girlfriend?"

I shake my head, a little embarrassed. "No, for some reason, women have never been into me."

"Some women like for the man to take control. They can like a guy, but will wait for him to make the first move. Maybe you should make a move."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she has a boyfriend."

"Oh...I guess that changes everything. Maybe it's time to move on."

"It's not that easy. I see her all the time. It drives me wild!"

"Who is she? Anyone I know?"

I nod. "She works at the hospital in the pediatric unit."

Now she seems really interested. "Then I must know her! Is she a doctor? Nurse? Tech? Receptionist?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! If you're really interested, I could set you guys up."

"Please don't..." I really want to tell her she's the one, but I don't think this is the right time.

"Oh come on Eric, it will be fun! You guys could double date with Stan and me!"

"That's not going to happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." I try to come up with an excuse. "Because I want my alone time with her. I don't want to share my time with anyone. Especially someone like Stan!"

She raises her brow. "What do you have against Stan anyway?"

Damnit, I'm slipping again. "I don't have an issue with him, per se. Let's talk about something else."

"I want to talk more about you and dating."

I sigh. This conversation is becoming depressing. "Please change the subject! I told you I've never had a girlfriend before!"

"I know and I can't believe that!"

"Well believe it because it's true."

"But why? It's not like you're an ugly guy. Plus you're a nice guy…when you want to be." She laughs.

I smile over the fact that she said I'm not ugly. "I don't know. Women just don't like me. I wish I did have a girlfriend. But not just any girlfriend, that special someone. I'm 27, I'm ready to settle down, get married, and have kids. I already have a house, but it sucks especially now that mom's gone, coming home to an empty house."

"I'm sorry Eric. But you know a wife and kids won't replace your mom."

"I wanted that before my mom got sick!" I snap at her.

"I'm shouldn't have said that…"

"I would treat my wife like the Queen she is. I would do anything she asked of me to make sure she's happy. When we have kids, I would share the parenting responsibilities and I would make sure she gets a spa treatment at least once a month. I would cook and clean for her, I would pamper and spoil her. I would send her flowers to her job, buy her gifts out of the blue just because, draw hot baths for her, and most importantly I will constantly remind her of how beautiful she is and how much I love her."

I look at Wendy and she seems to be in deep thought with a smile on her face. She snaps out of her and clears her throat. "Wow Eric, I never quite pictured you as the romantic type." She takes my hand and squeezes it. "I'm going to help you get that girl." She smiles. I can feel my face turn many shades of red, but I manage to smile back.

Stan's POV

"Oh man, I'm so nervous!" I'm the hospital getting prepped for surgery. I'll admit that I'm a big baby when it comes to surgery. My parents came for support, but they're in the waiting room. Wendy is in the room with me holding my hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll be there once they bring you to the recovery room." She kisses my hand.

"I really appreciate you being here for me. I wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for you."

"I just want you to be healthy that's all." She smiles.

"You're still really awesome for this. I just hope everything goes well and I'm able to go back to work in two weeks."

"Everything will be…two weeks? Stan, you're going to be out of commission for at least three months!"

"I can't take that much time off of work. I could lose my job."

"You can get long term disability."

"Wendy, you know how much I make. I wouldn't even get my full salary. I'm struggling as it is."

"You shouldn't even go back to that job. That job requires too much movement. If you had a job where you were sitting majority of the day, you probably could go back to work in two maybe three weeks. You need to take as much time off as possible so you can rest."

"If only I had it like that."

"Something will work out."

"From your lips to God's ears!"

The anesthesiologist comes in. "Ok Mr. Marsh, are you all ready for surgery?"

I swallow. "No…"

"It's going to be fine Stan…" I hear Wendy whisper.

"She's right." He takes out a needle and I close my eyes and turn my head. "I'm going to inject this into you."

I feel a sharp pain in my arm. "Ouch…" I whisper. Damn I'm such a pussy.

"Shh…" Wendy whispers as she squeezes my hand.

"So Stan, tell me what are some of your plans once you recover from surgery?" The anesthesiologist asks me.

"Well I can't play football anymore so that's out, I guess I'll try to work out so I can get back into shape. Then maybe I'll…" That was the last thing I remember before everything goes black…

Preview:

Wendy asks Cartman for a favor.

Stan tells Wendy that Cartman likes her.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! I know Wendy is acting a little clueless, that will change, lol! As usual, R&R (about the chapter please)! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Stan's POV

My knee replacement surgery was a success! I feel like such a child for worrying the way I did. I had to spend 5 days in the hospital before I was released. I'm now staying with Wendy. She thought it would be easier on me since she's in a first floor apartment that way I wouldn't have to worry about going up and down steps. Plus I needed that break from my parents anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asks me as she brings me breakfast. I told her she didn't have to wait on me hand and foot. I want to do things on my own. My doctor even encouraged that.

"I'm fine. I think after breakfast, I'm going to work out before the physical therapist gets here." When Wendy's home, she takes care of me. While she's at work, I find ways to keep myself busy plus a physical therapist comes to see me three days a week.

"I hope it will be a light work out..."

"It will. I'm just trying to build up my strength so I can go back to work on Monday."

"Are you serious Stan? You're nowhere close to being ready to go back to work!"

"Dude, I don't have a choice. I need my job. I've already been out a week longer than I told my boss I would be."

"Do you want to heal?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you need to take more time off. How are you going to do your job anyway? You're on crutches!"

"I'll ditch the crutches."

She rolls her eyes. "Can you even walk without them?"

"A little bit."

She smacks her forehead. "God men are so stupid! You must like being hurt!"

"No way dude! You have no clue how much I was suffering."

"But you want to risk that again by going back to work too soon?"

"What other choice do I have Wendy? I can't afford to lose my job."

"What kind of dick boss do you have that expects you back at work three weeks after having knee replacement surgery?"

"The kind that will fire my ass if I don't go back on Monday."

She sighs. "I better go before I'm late for work. We'll discuss this further when I get home."

Cartman's POV

Another stressful day in the office. I have so much to do and so little time to do it. I'm also planning to take a few days off for my mom's memorial service and just to get my mind right. At the rate I'm going, it will be another month or two before I can take the time off. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Wendy walks in my office. "Hey, do you have a minute?"

I smile. "Sure, sit down."

She closes the door and sits down. "I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"I heard through the grapevine that you're thinking about hiring an assistant."

"I'm only thinking about it…"

"I need to strongly consider it. It's already in the budget."

I lean back in my chair and clasp my hands together. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I have a friend who needs a new job."

I shake my head. "No!"

"No? You haven't heard who my friend is."

"I'm pretty sure it's Stan and the answer is no!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to work with him. It's bad enough I have to see him here as it is. As my assistant, he would be up my ass."

"Eric, come on. As you know Stan just had knee replacement surgery."

"So?"

"So, he can't come back and work as a janitor. All that movement isn't good for him right now. He needs a job where he's not on his feet all day. Plus he needs more money."

I fold my arms. "Tell me again how this is _my_ problem?"

"You're right, it's not. But can't you be just a little sympathetic to his situation?"

"If that's all you want, you can go now." I'm really not interested in hearing about how poor crippled fat ass Stan can't find a new job. I want that guy out of my life not put him right here up and under me.

"Please Eric. Won't you do it for me? A favor from one friend to another?" She gives me the sad puppy dog eyes.

Damn, she went there! Little does she know I would do anything for her. "Fine, I'll talk to my boss about it and I'll get back to you later."

She hugs me. "Thanks Eric, you're the best! I'll see you later." She leaves.

I smile. She thinks I'm the best? Let's see what she thinks when I do hire Stan. She's going to owe me big time! This could work to my advantage. Not only am I going to hire Stan, I'm going to make him my bitch! A sardonic smile sweeps across my face.

Wendy's POV

After a long day of work, I pull into my complex when my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer just as I park my car.

"Wendy, it's Eric." Cartman announces himself.

"Oh hi Eric. What's up?"

"Well I have good news for your little friend."

I roll my eyes, but I don't say anything because I'm hoping he's offering him a job. "What is it?"

"He has the job."

I silently cheer. "Thank you. So what exactly does the job entail?"

"He'll be my executive assistant. He'll be doing basic stuff like answering phones, filing, scheduling meetings, assisting with budgeting, taking care of my travel arrangements, and other tasks on the pediatric floor. He will need to take a course on health care regulations since he has a degree in art history with no health care or hospital experience. Cleaning the hospital doesn't count as hospital experience. Since he won't start for awhile, it would be preferred for him to take it before he starts."

Wow, I wasn't expecting him to have to do all of that, but at least he'll be off his feet and able to fully heal. "Sounds good Eric. What's the salary?"

"$35,000."

"That's it?" I figured he would give him a little more.

"He doesn't have any experience, I think I'm being more than generous. He could stick with his $9 an hour job if that's not good enough for him."

I don't want to ruin the job offer before Stan has a chance to accept it. "No, no this is fine. I'm sure he'll be happy with it. I'll talk to him and I'll get back on it."

"Sounds good." We hang up. I get out and on in the house and I see Stan in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I was making you dinner."

"Then what's that?" I point at the Chinese food cartons on the counter.

"Oh…" His face turns red. "See what happened was, I was cooking dinner, but I kind of burnt it so I got some Chinese takeout instead."

I laugh. "Well I have some good news for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I found you a new job!"

His eyes light up. "Really? What is it? Where is it?"

"It's still at the hospital. It's an administrative assistant position, paying $35,000."

"Well that's way more than I make now."

"Yeah!" I tell him the entire job description. "You'll be working for Cartman…"

His smile immediately turns to a frown. "Cartman's going to be my boss? Dude!"

"Come on Stan, it's not like you don't need this job. Plus you can start whenever you think you're ready to go back to work."

"But working for Cartman? He knows he's hiring me, right?"

"Of course. He said he would do it as a favor to me."

"That makes sense…" He mumbles.

"What makes sense?"

"That he would do a favor for you. I should've known. He's going to take advantage of this."

"What are you talking about? Take advantage of what?"

"Wendy, Cartman likes you. He's in love with you."

I shake my head and laugh. "No he's not. He told me he likes someone that works in the hospital, but it's not me."

He narrows his eyes. "Really Wendy? Did he tell you her name?"

"No, he didn't want me to know. He said she works in pediatrics."

"Wendy you're smarter than this…"

"Proof it's not me, he said the girl he likes has a boyfriend." I tell him so matter of factly.

"He thinks we're a couple. Just think about it."

"Oh my…" You know it really was a little too convenient that his mystery girl works in the hospital and on the same unit as me. Why didn't he just admit to me that he likes me? Now I have to let him know that I know and turn him down gently…

Preview:

Wendy disappoints Cartman.

Stan and Wendy make it official.


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. Cartman may or may not get laid, only time will tell! :-) I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using the N word as well. Actually, let's take all the racism out of the reviews! Anyway, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Wendy's POV

During my Saturday run, I decide to stop by Cartman's. I want to confront him about what Stan told me last night. I really find it hard to believe that I'm the girl he was talking about. Once I approach his house, I'm hesitant on ringing the doorbell. What if Stan was wrong? Then I would've come here for nothing. This was a bad idea. I turn to leave. Suddenly I hear...

"Wendy?"

I turn and see Cartman at the door. "Hi Eric."

"Why are you lurking outside my house?"

"I was in the area and I thought about stopping by, but I changed my mind."

"Stop by for what?"

"Just to chat about something, but it's not important."

"How about you come on it and tell me all about it. I'll decide if it's important or not."

I sigh. "Fine, let's go inside."

We go inside and immediately the first thing I see is an urn on his coffee table. "I didn't know you got your mom's remains already."

He nods. "I got them about two weeks ago. Now mom will always be here with me."

"I'm so sorry again Eric."

He looks at me. "Don't even try to change the subject. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"About the girl you like." He groans. "Is it me?"

He laughs. "Well you sound full of yourself."

"I do?"

"Yes. Why do you assume the girl I like is you?"

"You said she works at the hospital in the pediatric unit."

"So you're the only woman in the pediatric unit?"

"Well no, but you said she has a boyfriend. Everyone there is married or single."

"But you said Stan isn't your boyfriend." He smirks.

"He's not, but I think you used that to throw me off. Tell me the truth. Am I the girl or not?"

He looks away from me and nods. "Yes, it's you..."

"Eric..."

"You knew how I felt about you in high school. Those feelings never went completely away. Then I saw you at the hospital and they started coming back. The more I talked to you, I started falling in love!"

"Eric..." I repeat. He's making this really hard.

"I love you Wendy Testaburger and hope in time you'll grow to love me too!"

"I'm sorry Eric..."

"Is it because of Stan?"

"Well not exactly. I just don't look at you in that way."

By the look on his face, you can pinpoint the second his heart breaks. "I understood why you didn't like me in high school, but I've changed! I've lost weight and-"

"You dyed your hair to look like Stan. I'm so glad you cut your hair. That color wasn't you." I interrupt.

"I saw what your type was so I molded myself to look like that. Girls practically drooled over Stan. I don't get why I didn't get that attention."

"You adopted Stan's look, but you don't look like him. Plus Stan was genuine. You're not being genuine and women can see through that."

"I tried to be genuine and you used me."

I roll my eyes. "I've already apologized for that! I'm not going to keep doing it."

"So you're not interested in me at all?"

"Not in anything beyond friendship. Sorry Eric."

He folds his arms. "This is why I didn't tell you I liked you. I poured my fucking heart out to you once again and you stomped on it!"

"No it's a good thing you told me. You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up."

"I should have! At least that way I could've held on to some hope that we would be together." He turns away. "If it wasn't for Stan, would you have given me a chance?"

I shrug. "I don't know Eric. You've changed a lot. You use to be so nice and sensitive. Now you're so mean. Look at the way you treat Stan."

"I gave him a job!"

"Yes you did and we really appreciate that, but you also look down on him for being a janitor, being a little overweight, for having a kid, and for living with his parents."

"But it was ok for him to make fun of me and kick my ass when I was overweight and made fun of my mom for his cleaning lady? At least I never laid my hands on him."

"He's grown up since then Eric. Besides, you know how it feels so you being an asshole now doesn't make you any better than he was."

"I get it! Stan's the better man no matter what and I suck! That's cool! You can go home now!" He points at the door.

"Eric...I would at least like for us to remain friends."

"Goodbye Wendy!" He walks over to the door and opens it. I get up and walk out. I turn to him one more time.

"At least consider it..." With that he slams the door in my face.

Stan's POV

I decided to treat Wendy out to a nice dinner. She's been really good to me and this is the best way I can say thank you. I take her to Olive Garden since she told me Italian food is her favorite.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Wendy asks me as I'm coming back from the restroom. I'm still on crutches so she still worries a lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell her as I sit down.

"Maybe you're pushing yourself too much. We probably should've stayed home."

I shake my head. "I've made a lot of progress. Besides, I was ready to get out the house."

"I know I've been keeping you cooped up. But I'm just worried about you doing too much at once."

"I'm good. My doctor even encourages me to get out and about. It will help with my recovery."

"I know. I guess the doctor in me just wants to take care of you."

I laugh. "Just remember I'm not one of your pediatric patients, I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know…"

I grab her hand. "But I'm glad you've been there for me. I wouldn't have wanted any other woman by my side." I smile.

"I'm happy to help. I'm just glad you put your fear aside and went and had that much needed surgery."

"Me too." I stare into Wendy's beautiful green eyes.

"What?"

"We've been spending a lot of time together. We make love all the time, you've bonded with my daughter, and now I'm practically living with you. I think it's time we make this official."

She leans back. "What do you mean official? Stan, we're just dating…"

"I know. But I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend? I know that sounds lame as hell…"

She smiles. "It's not lame. For a moment there I thought you were going to ask me to marry you, that's why I reacted the way I did."

"So what's your answer to my question?" I ask anxiously.

She smiles and nods. "Of course Stan! There's no one else I'd rather be with than you." She gets up and sits next to me and we kiss. "We can really make it official, if you agree to move in." She offers.

"Really?"

She nods. "I mean even before your surgery, you were over all the time anyway. Why not?"

"Thank Wendy! I'll help you with the rent as soon as I start my new job!"

"We'll work all that out later. Let's pay the bill so we can get out of here." She winks.

"I like they way you think. Let's go…home!" I smile. It feel so good to say that and not be referring to my parent's house. I'm glad we finally made things official. It's not like I'm seeing anyone else plus she gets along with Belle and Belle really likes her. She's perfect. I may even take things a step further…

Preview:

Cartman drowns his sorrows.


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. Man, you guys are really hard on Wendy! I tried to somewhat make her the nice girl in this story, lol. Anyway, as usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Cartman's POV

I decided it was time for me get out of the house and do something I've never done before. I go to a strip club. Get drunk and look at beautiful naked women. What could be better?

"Vodka tonic." I tell the bartender. Moments later, he returns with my drink. I quickly down that and order another one.

"Next up is Bambie!" I hear the DJ announce. I go to watch the show.

Bambie comes out and she's got. She has curly brown hair, she's thin with huge boobs, and a fat ass. Her name should be Barbie because that's what she looks like. She takes her clothes off and does a sexy dance. She then climbs up the pole and twirls on it upside down. Damn, this girl is working that pole. The more I look at this girl, I swear there's something familiar about her.

"Let's give it up for Bambie!" The DJ states as everyone cheers. Bambie puts her clothes back on and walks off the stage. I notice she looks right at me.

Moments later, I see a drink placed in front of me. I look up and see Bambie smiling at me she has a drink in her hand. "Hey Cartman, I heard vodka tonic was your poison."

"Thanks. So you obviously know me, so who are you? Your real name that is."

She laughs. "You don't know who I am?"

I shake my head. "You look familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"It's me, Bebe!"

My eyes widen. "Bebe? You're a stripper?"

She nods. "Yes sir!"

I stare her up and down. "You look so…different."

"I'm sure, everything's fake except for my nose." She turns around and shakes her ass in my face. "I just got this done a few months ago! I love my new ass."

This just turned very, very awkward. I turn my head away from her. "Wow. So, umm...how long have you been stripping?"

She sits down next to me. "8 years. I have kids to take care of."

She has kids? Shocker. "How many kids do you have?"

"Two. Two boys they're 8 and 3."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. So what brings you here alone? I've never seen a guy come here by themselves."

I shrug. "I just needed to get out and clear my head."

"Oh I understand. I'm heard about your mom. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I'm coming to terms with her death more and more every day."

"That's good. As hard as it is, you still have to live your life. You know?"

"Yeah you're right." I start on my third drink.

"So is that what has you so down?"

I shake my head. "No, women trouble."

"Is it about Wendy?"

I roll my eyes. "Damn, does everyone know how I feel about her?"

She nods. "It's a small town, what did you expect?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Do you want to hear my advice?"

"Are you going to tell me anyway if I say no?"

"Of course I am!" She smiles. She decides to sit on my lap. This is getting very uncomfortable. "You know that Wendy never liked you, so why did you think that would change 9 years later?"

I shrug. "I changed my look for her. I thought that would help."

"You know there's more involved than looks right? Wendy isn't some shallow girl who's hung up on how a person looks like how I am. She cares more about what's on the inside. She also likes guys who are themselves!"

"I've tried that before and she still didn't like me."

"Then it's time to move on. She's not the one for you."

"I just knew in my heart that she was. This really sucks." I look down.

Bebe turns my head towards her. "I know it hurts, but in time, you'll find the right woman and you'll look back on this and laugh."

"Yeah right..."

"It's true! Stop sitting around drinking and feeling sorry for yourself! You'll never meet anyone that way!"

She has a point, but I'm not in the mood to hear it. "I better get going." I push her off my lap and stand up. She loses her balance and I catch her.

"Thanks, I guess I've had more to drink than I thought." She giggles.

I laugh with her. "Yeah between that and those 5 inch heels you better be careful."

"You're probably right!" She stares at me for a minute, the next thing I know, she pulls me into a kiss.

Oh my god, my first kiss! I'm 27, and this is the first time I've ever kissed a girl! She's not Wendy, but I'm enjoying it as I'm imagining that she is Wendy. However, the moment is ruined when Bebe tries to stick her tongue in my mouth. I push her away.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

To be honest, I pushed her away because I have no clue where this girl's mouth has been. "I-I better head home."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"Huh?" I look at her and she winks. Does she want me do what I think she wants me to do? I nod slowly. "Sure…" I don't even know why I gave her that answer…

About 20 minutes later we arrive at my house. I offered to drive Bebe because she seemed to be way more intoxicated than me, but she insisted on driving herself. As soon as we get out of our cars, she puts her arms around me and starts kissing me again. I open the door and we go inside and continue kissing. She pushes me down on the couch and starts kissing my neck. I'm all the way turned on right now.

"Oh God, Wendy…" I moan.

She frowns at me. "Cartman, I'm Bebe!"

My face turns red. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok…" She resumes kissing me. She starts to unzip my pants and I look at my mom's urn on the coffee table. I immediately sit up.

"I can't do this!"

"What's wrong?"

I look at the urn again. "This isn't right. We shouldn't do this…"

"Why not?"

"We had too much to drink. Plus we're not into each other at all."

"Who cares?"

"I care. I want my first time to be special and with someone I love. I would also prefer to be married."

She looks taken aback. "Wait…you're a virgin?"

I nod. "I'm saving myself for marriage."

"Really? Wow, that's really commendable." She nods. "I respect that."

"Thank you. You're not pissed that I wasted your time?"

"Not at all. I wish more guys were like you."

"Really?"

She nods. "Whoever you end up with is going to be one lucky girl!" She smiles.

I wish that lucky girl was Wendy. "Thanks Bebe, that really means a lot to me."

"No problem." She stands up. "It was nice catching up with you Cartman."

"You too." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around."

"Bye." I walk her to the door. I can't believe I was so close to going all the way with Bebe Stevens AKA Bambie. This is a girl that didn't know me, but hated my guts in high school. What was I thinking? I'm glad I didn't make that life altering mistake. I look at the urn and smile. "Thank you mom!"

Preview:

Stan begins working for Cartman.

Wendy attempts to help Nicole when she goes into labor.


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them! As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Stan's POV

It's been six weeks since my knee surgery and I'm finally going back to work. I'm still not 100 percent, but Cartman said he would find someone else if I didn't show up on Monday. I told my doctor I would have a sit down desk job so I could be cleared to go back to work.

I arrive at work at 9:30 sharp. I've actually been here since 8 since I rode with Wendy, but I went and got breakfast while I waited. I see Cartman standing outside his office with his arms folded.

"You're late!" He tells me.

I look at my watch. "It's 9:30."

"My email said to be here at 8:30 sharp! Why would I tell my assistant to be here an hour after me?"

His email really did say 9:30, but I'm not going to argue with him. "My bad Cartman, it won't happen again."

"You will address me as Mr. Cartman in the office!"

I roll my eyes, hopefully he didn't notice. "Sorry Mr. Cartman." I respond sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is duly noted. Now let me show you to your desk."

He takes me to his office and I notice he now has soft walls up and a small desk with a computer and phone in the corner.

"This is your desk." He tells me. "I'm on the other side of the wall of you need me. The work is self explanatory so I'm sure you can figure most of it out on your own."

Is he trying to call me stupid? "Ok, thanks."

He hands me a piece of paper. "Here's your user name and password. Change your password immediately and go ahead and check your email. I've sent you 6 already."

"Great, thanks." I sit down at my desk and sign on. Once I get that squared away, I check my emails. He emailed my tasks for the day. The first thing he wants to me to do is check to make sure these patient files are in order. I don't even know where the filing cabinet is. I get up and walk to the other side of the wall.

"Hey Cartman, where's the filing cabinet?" I ask him.

He glares at me. "First of all, it's Mr. Cartman! Second, don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry about that."

"How many times do you really think saying I'm sorry is going to work?"

"I'm sorry dude, geez!" He's already getting on my nerves. Why does he have to be such a dick?

"The filing cabinet is around the corner to your right." He answers dismissively.

"Thank you." I write down the files he wants to make sure are in order and I head over to the filing cabinet. Of course when I get there, they're locked! I let out a groan of frustration and head back to Cartman's office. This time I make sure to knock.

"What?" He answers.

"The filing cabinet is locked."

"I know. You need the key."

"Ok, well why didn't you tell me needed a key?"

"You didn't ask." He smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Can I have the key please?"

"May I have the key please?" He corrects me.

"May I have the key please?" I say through gritted teeth.

"That's more like it. Now lose the attitude before you lose your job!" He grabs a key out of his drawer and throws them. "Go fetch boy!"

Great, now he's treating like I'm a fucking dog. "Thanks!" I grumble then I go to retrieve the key.

About an hour into filing, I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn, but don't see anyone so I turn to the other side and there's Wendy. She doesn't look happy.

"I can't believe this..."

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"He has you working on your feet? I'm going to go deal with him!" She tries to walk off, but I stop her.

"Wendy don't! You know I need this job. Besides being on my feet for a bit won't hurt me."

"I don't like this Stan. I think he's doing this on purpose. I'm going to have it out with him!" She's become even more protective of me since we made our relationship official.

"Please don't say anything to him. I got this under control."

She narrows her eyes at me. "Really?"

"Really." I smile. "You have to understand why he's being such an ass. It's because he's jealous. Once he gets over it, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"AHEM!" We turn and see Cartman. "Stan, I need to see you in my office please." He says sternly.

"Hi Cartman." Wendy greets him.

"Now Stan!" He orders completely ignoring Wendy.

"Ok!" I respond.

"What?"

I sigh. "Yes, Mr. Cartman." I look at Wendy who appears to be in shock. I shrug and follow Cartman.

We don't even make it all the way in his office before he begins to chastise me. "Stan, if this arrangement is going to work then I'm going to need you to focus on your job!"

I nod. "I am focused on it."

"Fraternizing with your little girlfriend is NOT focus!" See, jealousy. "If I catch you slacking off with your girlfriend or anyone else again for that matter, you're out of here! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Cartman…"

"Good, now get back to work!" I leave his office and head back to my desk to take a break. I look at the computer and see that it's only 11:45. Dear God, get me through this day…

Wendy's POV

I decided to catch up with Nicole. She's due any day so I figured I would come over and hang out with her before the baby arrives. Plus it's a chance for us to talk about something other than Stan's custody case.

"So how is everything going with you and Stan?" Nicole asks me.

"Oh everything's great. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

She raises her eyebrow. "What about Cartman?"

"I don't care about him. He's being a complete jerk to Stan! It's been a week and he treats Stan like a slave and is constantly threatening to fire him. You and Kyle have to let us know when some kind of administrative position opens up. I want him far away from Cartman as possible."

"Well once he goes to court, I can get him something. I just can't do it while he's a client, you know?"

"I understand. I just hate that Cartman is taking his anger towards me out on Stan. That's not fair."

"When have you known him to be fair?"

"Probably never." I laugh.

"Exactly. Let me ask you this, if Stan hadn't pursued you first, would you have given Cartman a chance?"

"I don't know. He was trying too hard to impress me. If he was the same Cartman from high school, he would've had a better chance. I didn't like that he was trying to look like Stan. Plus knowing he almost slept with Bebe, I could never look at him the same."

"But he didn't sleep with her."

"He invited her back to his house. His intention was to sleep with her."

"She said he couldn't go through with it, and he's still a virgin. He was probably just hurt and the liquor had gotten to him." Nicole snickers.

I don't get why Nicole is making excuses for him. I'm so over Eric Cartman. "I don't want to talk about him anymore." I smile. "Are you ready for this baby?" I ask as I'm rubbing her baby bump.

"Girl, I'm more than ready. I can't even see my feet anymore!"

I laugh. "Well you're carrying it very well."

"Thanks. So do you think you and Stan will settle down and have kids?"

I shrug. "I want kids, but we're nowhere near ready for all that."

"I'm looking forward to when you are ready. My baby is going to need a playmate."

"He or she will have Belle."

"That's true, once Stan gets joint custody I'm sure we'll see a lot more of her." She states confidently. Just then she grabs her stomach. "Uh oh!"

"What's the matter?"

"I think my…OUCH! I think my water broke and that was a contraction!"

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital! I'll call Kyle on the way."

She nods and stands up. "Ok, just let me get my bag. OW! Oh GOD!" She starts breathing heavily.

"I'll get the bag!" I offer as I can tell she's in a lot of pain.

She shakes her head. "I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital! The baby is coming!"

"Nicole, labor can take hours. Especially for your first baby." I try to reassure her.

"Well tell that to this kid because it's COMING NOW! OW!"

I feel like panicking, but I decide to remain calm. I'm a doctor and even though I'm not an OB, I have delivered a baby before. It's not something I wanted to ever do again in my life, but I'll do for my girl! "I'm going to get some towels and call 911 and Kyle. You just get comfortable on the couch." I tell her. Suddenly, I start feeling dizzy and weak. I grab the towels and call 911. I also sent Kyle a text since he didn't answer his phone. I immediately got a text back saying he's on the way.

I go to Nicole with the towels and I put one towel underneath of her. "Kyle and the ambulance are on the way."

"Thank…you…" She says between breaths.

"Are you still having contractions?"

She nods. "Yes, they're a minute apart!" She grabs her stomach in pain. "Oh God, they hurt!"

I check her. "You're not fully dilated so you may be fine until the ambulance arrives."

"I hope so. I don't want Kyle to miss the birth of our first baby."

"He doesn't want to miss it either." I get that dizzy feeling again.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "Positive."

Just then Kyle and the paramedics come in the door. "Is the baby here?" I hear Kyle asks just before everything goes black.

Preview:

Nicole gives birth.

Wendy receives shocking news.

Karen pays Stan a visit at work.

A/N: Any guesses on the sex of Kyle and Nicole's baby and the name? ;-)


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews. Cartman isn't the bad guy, Wendy's just going through it right now. She's trying to find reasons to be angry with Cartman. As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 15

Wendy's POV

I wake up and realize I'm in the hospital. I look at see Stan is in the room with me. "Stan? What's going on? Why am I here?" I ask him.

"Hey baby, you're awake!" He walks over to me and kissing my forehead.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I ask again.

"You fainted at Kyle's house."

"Really?" Then I remember I was over there helping Nicole deliver her baby…or at least attempting to anyway. "How's Nicole? Did she have the baby?"

Stan nods. "Yeah, apparently she had the baby a few minutes after you passed out. They didn't make it to the hospital for the birth."

"I feel so foolish. Do you know what she had? Are they at the hospital now?"

"I'm not sure, but yes they're at the hospital. Do you know what made you pass out?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "I just remember feeling dizzy and the next thing I know, I woke up here."

There's a knock on the door and the doctor comes in. "Dr. Testaburger, I see you're awake."

"Yes I am."

"I'll leave you alone with the Doctor." Stan gets up.

"It's ok, you can stay." I look at the doctor. "So what's wrong with me?"

"Your blood sugar was really low that's what caused you to faint. Have you been eating?"

I nod. "Well I didn't have anything to eat today, but other than that, I've been eating well."

"You better make sure not to skip anymore meals, you're eating for two now." He announces.

Stan and I look at each then at the doctor. "What did you say?"

"You're eating for two. You're pregnant, congratulations!"

"How far along am I?"

"About six weeks."

"Oh..." I begin tearing up.

"Wendy, we're going to have a baby. Aren't you excited?" Stan smiles.

Immediately, I burst into tears. "I'll leave you two alone." I hear the doctor say. "I'll come back with your discharge papers."

"Thank you doctor." Stan tells him before putting his arm around me. "What's wrong babe? You said you wanted to have kids."

"Yes, but not right now. We haven't even been together that long, were not even married. You're fighting for custody of your daughter! My mom is sick! Plus I'm still doing my residency!" I continue sobbing.

He pulls me into a hug. "Do you want to take care of it...?"

I look at him. "I can't believe you would ask me that! This is a life! Our child's life! No, I'm not going to kill our baby!"

"I had to ask. The way you were going on I thought you were considering aborting it."

I wipe my eyes. "No, we made this baby so we're going to do the adult thing and raise it."

"I'm looking forward to it!" He smiles and hugs me again.

"Same here." I'm excited, but I'm nervous and scared at the same time. I don't want to tell him that though. I'll be cool and do what I have to do to make sure I have a happy and healthy pregnancy and baby.

After my release, we stop by Labor and Delivery to visit Nicole, Kyle, and the baby. "Hi guys!" Nicole greets us.

"Hi. I'm so sorry I passed out on you Nick." I tell her.

She laughs. "It's ok. Are you feeling better now?"

I nod. "A little."

"Why don't we let these ladies catch up?" Kyle tells Stan as he nods. Kyle gives Nicole and the baby a kiss and they step out.

"So what was wrong?"

"My blood sugar was low, that's all." I'm not sure I'm ready to announce my pregnancy yet. "That's what caused me to faint. But enough about me, I want to see the little bundle of joy!" I look at the baby. "What did you have? What's the name?"

"It's a boy! We decided on Isaiah Kyle Broflovski. Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course!" She hands Isaiah to me. "Oh Nicole, he's so handsome. Look at all that hair!"

"Thanks." She smiles. "I can't believe I'm a mom now. I mean I know I had nine months to prepare for this, but once I held this little guy for the first time, everything completely changed." She touches Isaiah's hand. "This tiny person is going to depend on me for everything. I'm responsible for someone else's life. There's nothing more selfless than being a mom."

I start tearing up listening to Nicole. "You're right…"

"What's wrong Wendy?"

I give her a half smile. "Well you're going to find out eventually anyway. I'm pregnant."

Her eyes widen. "Are you serious? We were just talking about this! How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. That's another thing that contributed to my low blood sugar."

"I'm so happy for you. Does Stan know?"

I nod. "He was in the room when I found out. He's excited."

"Are you?"

I smile. "Of course! It wasn't planned, but I'm happy. I'm really, really happy." I continue smiling.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then give me a hug!" I hug her. "We can raise our babies together! They'll be best friends just like us and Stan and Kyle!"

"Yeah, they will…" I just hope one day I'll get excited about this because right now, I'm not feeling it.

Stan's POV

Since I left work early when Wendy went to the hospital, I have to stay at work late to make up the time since I don't have any leave yet. I see Cartman come out of his office with his coat on. "Remember, you're here until 8."

I take a sip of my water. "I know!" I'm so excited about our new baby that I'm not going to let Cartman kill my joy with his bitterness.

He narrows his eyes. "Send me an email right before you leave so I know that you're actually here."

"Ok, fine." I roll my eyes. "Have a good evening Mr. Cartman!"

"Uh huh!" With that he leaves. I get back to working on his budget for the month. I take another sip, more like a gulp, of my water, which tastes a little off. I won't be drinking anymore of that.

"I heard I could find you in here, but I had to see it to believe it!" I look up and see Karen. I sigh.

"What the hell are you doing here Karen?"

"I heard you got a real job at the hospital so I had to see it for myself." She smirks. "Look at you trying to make some real money." She leans over my desk. "You're still not going to win in court, baby."

"Don't call me baby. I'm working so you need to get the hell out of here."

"Why don't you make me?" She folds her arms and continues smirking. I stand up, but I start feeling dizzy. I shake my head and walk closer to Karen. "If you touch me, I'll scream for security and have you fired."

I roll my eyes. "Then just leave. I don't want any trouble." I feel dizzy again and nearly fall over, but Karen catches me.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk! I'm at work dude!"

"Too bad, you're a lot more fun when you're drunk!"

"Please go away Karen. Shouldn't you be home with Belle?"

"Kenny is watching her. You've become such a stick in the mud since you started dating that fake doctor. You need a real woman!"

"When you find one, let me know."

She laughs. "Cute. You're not getting off that easy Stan!" The next thing I know she kisses me. I don't even know what happens next…

Preview:

Stan realizes he's been set up!

Stan and Cartman have a heated confrontation.


	17. Chapter 16

R&R guys about the chapter please! Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 16

Stan's POV

I woke up with a massive headache. I don't remember leaving work. I'm just glad I'm home and not in some strange place. I look over and see Wendy isn't lying next to me. Did she leave for work already? Well no she couldn't have because she's my ride. I sit up and my headache just got worse. I put my hands on my head and continue sitting.

"Are you ok?" I look up and see Wendy.

"My head is fucking killing me..."

"I guess you'll think about that the next time you want to get drunk. Lucky for you, you weren't throwing up all night like me."

"Drunk?" I don't remember getting drunk. I don't even remember drinking. The last thing I remember is being at work and Karen showing up.

"Yes drunk! There was no reason for you leave work and go to the bar. I don't care how much Cartman is stressing you out!"

"Wendy, please stop yelling! My head!" I don't understand why she has to scream at me.

"I'm not even yelling! Go get dressed before you make me late for work!" She demands sounding very irritated. I'm going to blame that on pregnancy hormones.

"Ok, give me 20 minutes." I tell her.

My head is still killing me when we get to the hospital. I grabbed a few aspirin hoping that helps it go away. Suddenly a new email pops up from Cartman.

 _Come in here immediately._ The email reads. I groan. My head still hurts so I'm not in the mood to deal with his shit right now. I guess I better get this over with.

Cartman's POV

There's a knock on my door. Right on time. "Come in Stan." I sit up and clasp my hands together and smirk.

"What is it Cartman?" He asks me once he opens the door.

"Excuse me?"

He sighs. "What is it Mr. Cartman?"

"That's more like it, sort of. Have a seat."

"What's this all about?" He asks once he sits.

"Do you see my desk?" I ask him.

"Yeah..."

"Do you see this mess?" I point at all the papers that are crumpled and thrown around.

"Yeah I see it. What's the point of all of this?"

"You made this mess, now clean it up!"

"I didn't make this mess! I wasn't even in your office!"

"Oh but you were. You were having a good time too."

He raises his eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey now, watch the language." I point up. "Do you see that?"

He looks up then looks at me. "Dude, you have a camera in your office?"

"Yes _dude_ , I do. The camera catches everything in here."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

I hold up my phone and show him a video of him and Karen having sex on my desk. "That doesn't look like Wendy to me..." I smirk.

Stan's jaw drops. "That's impossible! I didn't have sex with Karen."

"The video doesn't lie!"

"I wasn't even with Kar-" He stops mid sentence.

"Something wrong? Is the truth coming back to you?"

He closes the door and walks over to me. "Did you set me up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He grabs me by the collar and pulls me out of my chair and slams me up against the wall. "You fucking set me up, you little bitch!"

"You know I can have you fired and arrested for assault."

He raises his fist. "I should kick your ass! I haven't done that in a long time."

I admit I'm a little shaken and getting flashbacks to when he kicked my ass high school. "Oh come on Stan, why is your first instinct always to fight? Yet, you tell me I need to grow up…"

He nods and puts his fist down. "You're right, I'm not going to hit you. It's not going to prove anything." He thinks for a moment. "It's all starting to make sense now. All those times Karen showed up crashing my dates with Wendy, dropped Belle off just before my date, and she showed up after you leave. All of this has been your doing!"

I yawn. "Sure Stan, blame me for you cheating on Wendy."

"You did something to me to make me sleep with Karen! That's why Wendy thought I was drunk. I don't even remember doing that!"

"But you did! Right here on this desk!" I point at my desk. "It's all on video. I need to have my desk sanitized now."

"You know damn well you set me up!"

"I wonder if Wendy would think this is a set up!" I try to send the video to her when Stan snatches my phone out of my hand. "Give that back!"

"Send it to her, then what? You think she's going to dump me and run into your pathetic arms so you two can live happily ever after? It's not going to happen!"

"She will dump you!" I say confidently.

"She won't. I'll tell her you set me up! She'll believe me because she knows you're obsessed with her. Everyone knows you're obsessed with her! Your pathetic ass is even saving your virginity until your wedding night with Wendy!" He starts laughing.

I chuckle nervously. "Where did you get that silly rumor from?"

"We know you almost had sex with Bebe, but couldn't go through with it because you're saving yourself for marriage. How pathetic is that? A 27 year old man that's a virgin!"

That's not fair. If I was a woman, he would find that admirable. Now he's making me feel like a fool. "You say it like it's a bad thing..."

"No it's not a bad thing. What makes it bad is that you're saving yourself for a woman you don't have a shot in hell with! That's sad and a little on the creepy side!"

I can feel my face turning red. I can't believe Bebe told Wendy about that incident that didn't happen. I have to find a way to explain things to Wendy. "Call me whatever you want, but once Wendy sees that video-"

"Then she'll know that you've been setting me up this whole time! She's going to hate you. She's already angry with you for taking Bebe to your house and how you've been treating me at work. Do you really want to make things worse for yourself?"

"Do you really think she'll buy your story about how you don't remember anything?"

"If I go to her and tell her she will. Besides, you can do whatever you want to try to get rid of me, but I'm always going to be a part of Wendy's life. Especially now that she's carrying my baby." My eyes widen and he smiles. "That's right, MY baby. What was it you said to me? May the best man win, right? Well it looks like I've won!" He continues grinning.

Wendy's pregnant? This can't be. "You're lying! Wendy isn't pregnant! She wouldn't get knocked up before she's married."

"Well she did and she's carrying my baby. You couldn't do that because you're a pitiful little virgin!" He grins and puts his arm around me. "Sorry about that little buddy. Looks like you've really lost."

I push him away. "Don't touch me! I don't believe for a minute that Wendy's pregnant."

He shrugs. "You don't have to believe it. You'll see in a few months once she starts showing." He hands me my phone. "You can show her that video if you want to, just remember she is pregnant and the last thing she needs is stress. If you care about her as much as you say you do, you won't do anything to jeopardize her health or the baby's health." He turns to walk away, but turns back to me. "Oh and Cartman, one more thing?"

"What?"

"If that video does reach Wendy somehow, I'll let your boss know that you set me up and have your ass fired! Play with me if you want to." He leaves.

Damn it! He turned the fucking tables on me! I still don't believe Wendy is pregnant. She's a smart girl, she wouldn't let some loser like Stan get her pregnant. She wouldn't do that me! Once she confirms she's not, I'll show her this video! I'm not letting Stan get away with this. Setup or not, he's going down!

Preview:

Cartman confronts Wendy about her pregnancy.

Stan tells Wendy what Cartman's been up to.


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews. Actually Cartman is a pussy on the show. He's just mouthy as hell, but can't back it up. Look at what happened with him and Wendy in the Breast Cancer Show Ever episode. Cartman move on with Red, hmm...I guess we'll see! ;-) Wendy meeting a hot doctor? Again, hmm...we'll see! :-) As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Stan's POV

After my confrontation with Cartman, I immediately go to Wendy's office. "Are you busy right now?" I ask her.

"I'm on a break." Wendy glares at me. I can tell she's still pissed off at me. "Why do you look so angry?"

"Because I am! I need to talk to you about last night."

"I don't want to hear about your drunken evening when you were supposed to be working." She grunts.

"That's why I need to talk to you about it."

She rolls her eyes. "Why?"

"Just hear me out. While I was working, Karen stopped by."

"What was she doing here?"

"Let me finish! Anyway, she said she heard I had a job and she wanted to see for herself. I kept trying to kick her out. I remember feeling dizzy and then she kissed me. That's the last thing I remember."

"Get out of my office! I don't want to talk to you about this anymore!"

"No Wendy listen! So I got here and it turns out that Cartman has a camera in his office."

She raises her eyebrow. "For what?"

"He had a video of me and Karen having sex in his office."

"You had sex with her? You pig!" She tries to slap me, but I stop her.

"You're not getting it. I was set up."

"Please tell me how you were set up to sleep with Karen?"

"I don't remember doing it. I remember feeling dizzy and her kissing me that's it. I think I was drugged."

"Likely story..." She folds her arms.

"Come on Wendy, you know I wouldn't cheat on you."

She narrows her eyes. "Does Heather ring a bell?"

"That was high school and I admitted that to you. Why would I lie now?"

"Karen said you two were still sleeping together."

"You also heard her say she was lying to make my life hell."

She turns away from me. "I don't know what to believe, I'm so confused."

"I'm telling you, I really think Cartman somehow drugged me. I don't remember anything after Karen kissed me. I don't remember screwing her or going to a bar. The whole damn thing was a set up. A set up by Cartman. This wasn't his first set up."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we were supposed to go Ruth Chris and Karen suddenly had "plans" and dropped Belle off at my house at the last minute?"

She nods. "You think that was Cartman's doing?"

"Yeah it had to be. Plus Karen shows up when we went to Monkey Joe's. Let's not forget about when we went to the bar and she showed up and attacked you! Cartman had to be behind all of this! The only thing I'm wonder is, how did Cartman know we were going to any of those places. I told him I had a date with you, but I never said where."

She looks away. "I told him we were going to the bar."

"What? Why the hell would you do that?"

"His mom just died and he was working really hard so I invited him to come out with us. I felt bad for him."

"Thank God he said no."

"Yeah well I didn't know he was in love with me then."

"Or that he was saving his virginity until his wedding night with you."

"Don't remind me of that." She thinks for a minute. "You think you were drugged right?"

"Yes. I'm 100 percent convinced I was."

"Since Cartman works in the hospital, it would be easy for him to get access to drugs…" I think about it for a minute. I'm certain he has a friend in the pharmacy. He's been there enough picking up prescriptions for his mom.

"Yeah, but how will we get him to admit it?"

"Oh I can do that." As much as Cartman loves me, I know I can get a confession out of him. "Let's go to the lab first and see if they can run a blood test. Maybe it's still in your system. If it turns out you were drugged, so help me God, Cartman is going to pay!"

Wendy's POV

Our worst fears were confirmed. Stan gave the lab both a blood and urine sample and it turns out he has rohypynol in his system. Rohypynol also known as the date rape drug. I just don't understand why Cartman would do something so mean and nasty to Stan. I know he loves me, but this is twisted! I'm not sure how to approach him about this.

"Wendy, I need to talk to you!" Cartman barges in my office.

Well since he rudely barged in here, I guess this is the perfect time to approach him. "Thanks for knocking. I need to talk to you too."

"Are you pregnant?" He asks bluntly.

"What?" Why on earth would Stan tell him about the baby?

"Stan came to my office with this vicious lie about you being pregnant. I knew it wasn't true, sorry to bother you." He turns to leave.

"Cartman wait!" He turns back around in shock.

"You called me Cartman, you never call me that."

"I told you in high school that I would call you Eric out respect…" Then I nod. "By the way, yes it's true. I'm six weeks pregnant."

He shakes his head. "Why? How could you do this to me?"

I frown. "Do what to you?"

"You're going to have a baby with that loser!"

"He's not a loser."

"I just thought maybe you would've waited a little while longer before you started a family. Maybe even gotten married first."

"It is what it Cartman! Stan and I are happy that's all that matters! I'm happy, he's happy, we're all happy damnit!" He's starting to push me over the edge.

Cartman raises his brow. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I don't need to convince anyone of anything! I know how I feel."

"I always thought we would share this moment together…" He looks down.

I grab him and shake him. "GET OVER IT! It's not going to happen! There will be no wedding, no sex, no baby for the two of us! EVER! I don't love you and I never will! Right now, I don't even like you!" I tell him harshly.

"Wow…it's nice to know how you really feel…"

"Oh I'm just getting started. Look at me!" I turn his head so he's looking me in my eyes. "Did you drug Stan?"

"Oh God, not this again…"

"You're working with Karen? Come on Cartman, I thought you were better than that."

"I don't want you to be with Stan…"

"That's not your decision or any of your business. Do you realize that what Karen did to Stan last night is considered rape?"

"Maybe I should show you the video." He smirks. "He was into in just as much as she was!"

"He was drugged! He didn't even know what he was saying or doing!"

"You're always making excuses for that lowlife bum!"

"Stop calling him names and I mean it!"

"I don't get it Wendy. You're so beautiful and you can have anyone you want. Why Stan? What's so great about him? He's fat, broke, living off of you, already has a baby, and a crazy baby mama. Not to mention that you're taking care of him. You're paying his lawyer and medical fees, you moved him in with you, hell he has that job working for me because of you! Do you bathe and dress him too?"

At that moment I lose it and punch Cartman knocking him to the ground. "You're so jealous it's ridiculous! I want you to get out of my office and stay out of my life!"

He stands up and I noticed he's leaking blood. "I can't believe you hit me…"

"You're lucky that's all I did! Don't think you're going to get away with what you did to Stan! You'll be lucky if you can work as a janitor here when I'm through with you!"

"Y-you would get me fired?" He asks me nervously.

"That's for the hospital officials to decide. But trust and believe they will be hearing about this!"

"Wendy please, this job is all I have."

"You should've thought about that before you drugged Stan."

"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." He gets on his knees.

When I look in his eyes, I can see how sorry he truly is. I want to tell him never mind, but I have to remain strong. "You're right it won't happen again. I'm going to see to that. Now get out and go take care of your face." He stands up and leaves with his head hanging low. Sorry Cartman, you have to learn there are consequences for your actions. Not to mention, I have to send a message to him that going after Stan isn't going to make me love him, it's just going to make me hate him. Well I don't actually hate him, I don't think I could ever hate him. I just hate what he's doing. This isn't the Cartman I thought I knew…

Cartman's POV

I left work early for many reasons. One, because my face hurts like hell from Wendy punching me. I cleaned up the blood, and now my face is red and swollen. Two, I'm nervous as hell about Wendy telling hospital officials what I did to Stan and what the outcome will be. Three, Wendy really hurt my feelings and I just had to get out of there.

Once I arrive home, I sit down on the couch and I pick up my mom's urn. "MOM! Why did you have to leave me? I need you so much right now! I'm lost without you." I hold the urn close to me and start crying. "My heart is breaking right now. All I wanted was for Wendy to love me as much as I love her, but instead she hates me. I can't deal with her hating me." I start shaking the urn. "I need you to tell me what to do mom! You're the only person I can turn to right now and you're not here!" I continue sobbing.

"She's having a baby. I always thought that would be my baby one day. I don't get it mom. When we were younger, I was overweight and poor while Stan was built and handsome and she wanted him. Now it's the other way around and she still wants him. She accused me of being jealous of Stan. She's right, I am jealous. He could have any woman he wants, why Wendy? He treated her like shit in high school so I don't understand why she would take him back. I would never treat her the way he does."

I continue looking at the urn. "Maybe it's time for me to move on…" The only question is, how…?

Preview:

Cartman learns his fate at the hospital.

Things begin looking up for Stan.


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews. As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 18

Stan's POV

"Thank you Nicole!" I hug her. I finally had my custody hearing. Effective today, Karen and I will have joint custody. She'll have Belle the first half of the week and I'll have her the second half of the week. My child support has also been reduced to $250 a month. Now that I'm making more money, I won't have to struggle as much.

"You're welcome!" She grins. "I'm just glad that you were able to get your life together so we could make this happen."

"Me too." I turn to Wendy. "I owe you an extra special thank you." I wink at her.

She blushes. "Don't worry about it. I just believe in fairness. You have as much right to your daughter as Karen does."

"I wouldn't have been able to do this if it weren't for you."

"I'm glad I could help."

I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn around and see Karen with her arms folded. "So I guess Belle will be coming to your house today."

"Yes she will."

"Why can't she go to your parent's house? I don't want my daughter around your skank of the month!"

"I would watch my mouth if I were you." Wendy steps in. "You're lucky Stan didn't bring up the fact that you raped him."

"I didn't rape him!"

"You drugged him and had sex with him while he was unconscious."

"I didn't drug him, that was Cartm-" she quickly covers her mouth.

"Don't worry we know what Cartman did. He'll be punished for his part in that."

"Whatever, I could care less what happens to him!" Karen looks at me. "I'll have Kenny drop Belle off. I don't want to be around the two of you anymore than I have to!"

"Fine by us." I smile.

She storms off. "I'm glad that's over with." Wendy smiles.

"Same here. Are you sure you don't mind spending more time with Belle?"

"Of course not. I love that little girl. Besides, it's good practice for when the baby gets here." She thinks for a moment. "We're going to need a bigger place."

"One step at a time." I tell her.

"By the way Stan," Nicole begins, "since your case is over, how would you like a job with me?"

"Doing what?"

"Paralegal. The pay is $50,000 plus excellent benefits."

"That's more than I make now and I won't be under Cattman, I'll take it! How soon can I start?"

"Well I would prefer you give Cartman a two week notice. It's the right thing to do."

"It's Cartman. Is that really necessary?"

Nicole nods. "It's also the right thing to do. You don't want to burn your bridges."

Yeah right, the bridge was burnt a long time ago. I sigh. "Ok, ok! Thank you Nicole! You're awesome for doing this for me."

"No problem. I know how much you hate your current job."

"You don't know the half of it..."

She laughs. "Well then it works out for everyone."

I nod. It does work out for me as far as moving ahead in my career. But the only thing I'm worried about is Wendy and Cartman. If I'm not working at the hospital, that means Cartman is still there and will have extra time to put the moves on my girl. I know he's not going to give up on her. Hopefully the hospital officials decide to fire Cartman's ass. I think maybe I'll make sure that happens.

Cartman's POV

Wendy and Stan reported me to the hospital officials as much as I was hoping they wouldn't. I've been suspended without pay for the last two weeks while they were investigating it. Today, I have a meeting with them in hopes to get my job back.

I walk into the room and see my boss who is the hospital CEO, the director of HR, Wendy, and Stan. Nobody looks happy. This doesn't look good.

"Eric, have a seat please." The CEO Max Randolph tells me. "I just want to start off by saying, I've always thought you were a really good worker. For the last four years, you've shown a lot of potential. You started off as my assistant and now you're the administrator for the pediatric department. I was grooming you to take over my job when I retire next year."

I swallow nervously. "You were?"

He nods. "Yes, like I said, you have a lot of potential."

"Thank you sir."

"Unfortunately Eric, this alleged drugging of Mr. Stanley Marsh has changed everything. We've heard from him and Dr. Testaburger so we want to give you a chance to tell your side."

I nod. I guess I might as well tell the truth. "I did drug Stan. I was intentionally trying to ruin his relationship with Wendy. It was childish, unprofessional, and dangerous and I apologize." I look at Stan who looks really angry. "Can you ever forgive me?"

He shakes his head. "No I can't!"

"Stan!" Wendy whispers loudly.

He slams his fist down on the table. "No Wendy, I'm sorry but everything needs to be put out on the table. Eric has tortured me for years even before I started working for him."

"How do you mean?" Max asks him.

"When I was the janitor he was rude and condescending because of my job. He intentionally made messes just so I would have to come running to clean them up especially knowing I had a bad knee. When I started working for him, I started after my knee surgery and he had me doing a lot of heavy lifting. Plus he barely let me take breaks or go lunch, and would force me to work late nights without any overtime."

I see Max and Kristen, the HR Director taking notes. I'm starting to sweat. "Is that all Mr. Marsh?" Max asks him.

"Yes it is!" Wendy answers glaring at Stan.

Stan shakes his head. "No it's not. The reason Eric is doing all of this, at least the recent incidents, is because he's in love with Wendy and is jealous that we're dating. He drugged me and had the mother of my child come here and have sex with me so he could record it and show it to Wendy."

"I didn't record it..." I lie.

"Yes you did." He pulls out his phone and hands it to Kristen. "This is video he recorded from the camera he placed in his office on the day I was drugged. You can see I'm barely conscious. If you check his office now, you'll see the camera is no longer there, nor was it there before this happened."

"How did you get that?"

"I sent it to my phone when I snatched your phone from you. You're not the only one who can be sneaky and underhanded." He smirks.

I see max and Kristen whispering to each other then they look at Stan and Wendy. "I want to thank you for your time, you may go." Max tells them.

"Thank you." They say in unison before leaving.

"Eric, Kristen and I have discussed this and given the recent facts that have come to light, we're going to have to let you go."

"You mean I'm fired?" I ask him.

He nods slowly. "Unfortunately yes."

"Max, please don't fire me! This job is all I have! It's what keeps me going every day especially since my mom has passed."

"I'm really sorry I have to do this. You drugged Stan. You do realize if we don't take some kind of action, he could sue you or the hospital? You're a liability now."

"Can I be moved to another department? Besides, he's quitting."

"We still have to handle it this way. Don't worry, we'll give you 8 weeks severance pay plus retroactive pay from the weeks you were suspended. I'll also give you a great recommendation for any job that you apply for."

"Thank you…" I look down. Damn, this sucks I'm being fired.

"You're welcome. Kristen will escort you to your office to gather your things. Anything you can't take today, we'll mail to you." I nod and he extends his hand to me. "Good luck Eric. I know you'll be fine. You're a smart and hard working young man."

"Thanks."

"One more thing, just remember in the future, no woman is worth all this trouble."

"I wish I realized that sooner…"

"Let's go Eric." Kristen tells me as she stands up. She escorts me back to my office. I see Stan at his desk and he has a huge smirk on his face. He's managed to beat me once again. You know what? I'm cool with it. I took things too far and now I've gotten exactly what I deserve. I'm not going to let this situation get me down. I'm going to learn from it and come back stronger than before!

Preview:

Stan and Wendy argue about Cartman.

Wendy is hurt when Cartman rejects her offer.


	20. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews. Drunk Gladiator, you should be fine uploading your stories as long as it's in the MA section. I've seen a lot worse in that section. Anyway, as usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 19

Stan's POV

Wendy has been giving me the silent treatment since we finished the meeting with the hospital officials. I don't understand why. Cartman did something wrong and he was punished by getting fired. That's justice.

"Wendy, what's your problem?" I ask her on our way home to make the car ride a little less tense.

"You're my problem!" She snaps. "I can't believe what you did to Cartman!"

"What about what he did to me? I was raped because of him!"

She looks away. "I know, but did you have to tell them everything? Now Cartman is out of a job!"

"That's what he gets!"

"You don't feel bad at all?"

"Why should I? Look at what he did to me!"

"He didn't mean it…" She says barely above a whisper.

"He didn't mean it? He didn't mean to drug me and set me up to get raped, are you serious?"

"He just went about things the wrong way."

Now she's starting to piss me off. "Why are you defending that creep to me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Stan, don't talk to me like that."

"Then don't say stupid shit like that to me! Cartman is a fucking dick who got exactly what he fucking deserves! You're an idiot if you think otherwise!"

She seems taken aback. "So now I'm an idiot?"

"If you think Cartman didn't get what he deserves then yes you are."

"I do believe he deserved to be punished, but getting fired was a bit extreme. He has bills."

"So do the rest of us! Does he get a free pass because he has bills? If that's the case, no one should ever get fired from a job." I roll my eyes.

"I feel like you intentionally tried to get him fired. You didn't need to add all that extra shit in there. He would've been punished alone for drugging you. He might even have his job still."

"Wendy, he intentionally drugged me and filmed me getting raped by Karen to make me look bad to you. Hell yeah I intentionally tried to get his ass fired!"

"I can't believe you would be so cruel." We arrive home and get out of the car and go in the house to finish our argument.

"I'm cruel? I'M CRUEL? I got RAPED! Forgive me for wanted to punish the bastard that set that up! What the FUCK was I thinking?"

She starts tearing up. "Stop yelling at me Stan. Think about everything that Cartman has been through. He lost his mom for God's sake! He's still grieving and he's just acting out."

"I'm sorry he lost his mom, I really am. She was a good person. But that's not an excuse for Cartman's behavior!"

"You wouldn't understand because if you lost your mom, you would still have your dad, Shelly, Belle, and me to be there for you. Cartman doesn't have anyone! He doesn't have a shoulder to cry on. He doesn't have family members around for moral support. He only has himself."

"That's not still an excuse and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind!"

"Just so him a little sympathy Stan…"

At this point, I can feel my blood boiling. "NO! That's the last fucking thing I'm going to show him! He's made my life hell and I'm not going to let this shit go! I'm seriously considering pressing charges."

"Please don't Stan. He's already lost his job, what more do you want from him?"

"I want him to suffer as much as he's made me suffer!"

She bursts into tears. "Even if it upsets me?"

I put my arms around her. "I'm not doing this to upset you. I'm doing this for justice! Eric Cartman must pay!"

"Let it go Stan, please. For me…for our unborn child."

She would play that card. "Why does this mean so much to you? Do you have feelings for that scum?"

She quickly shakes her head. "No, but I don't think seeking revenge is the answer. He's suffered enough."

"Let me decide when he's suffered enough." I kiss her on the forehead. "I don't want you to worry about this anymore. The stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"I can't help but to worry. I'm worried if you seek revenge, then he'll seek revenge and it's going to keep going on and on until someone gets hurt or worse."

"I could just go beat the hell out of Cartman and he'll know to back off!"

"No Stan, no violence! Maybe I should sit the two of you down so we can talk about this."

I shake my head. "There's nothing for us to talk about. Let me handle things my way." I pull her into another hug. "Everything will be fine." I kiss her. I think I may have been onto something when I said I should beat the hell out of Cartman. That idea doesn't sound so bad right now…

Wendy's POV

It's been a few days since Cartman got fired and I thought I would pay him a visit just to see how everything's going for him. I still feel guilty about him getting fired and I want to try to make things right. I ring his doorbell.

"Go away Wendy." I hear him yell through the door after a few minutes of waiting.

"Come on Cartman, let me in. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Just open the door. I'm sure you don't want your neighbors in your business…"

After a few more moments he finally opens the door. "Fine, come on in."

"Thank you." I walk inside and he closes the door.

"I would tell you to make yourself comfortable, but I don't plan to make this a long conversation. So, what do you want?"

I never expected him to be so rude to me. "Wow. Well, I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. If that's all…" He points at the door.

"No, it's not. Have you started sending out your resume?"

"Not yet. I'm still trying to get over the shock of it all."

"If you want, you can send me your resume and I can put in a good word for you with some of my friends."

He glares at me. "What the hell makes you think I want YOUR help?"

"I thought that-"

"What? That I'm helpless and pathetic like Stan and I need you to take care of me? Well guess what, you're wrong! I don't want or need your help!"

"Cartman, I was just trying to be nice. You don't have to be so nasty about it."

"I'm not being nasty. I'm just telling it like it is. You guys wanted me to pay and now I am, now you're trying to offer me some help? Is that supposed to be some kind of consolation prize?"

"No, I just didn't want you to be stuck being unemployed for a long time. Jobs are hard to find. I'm just trying to be a friend."

He bursts out laughing. "You want to be friends? That's a joke! Friends don't treat friends the way you treat me. Besides, I told you I wanted to be more than friends and you spit in my face."

"That's because I'm with Stan…" I start crying. Damnit, I hate how emotional this pregnancy is making me.

"You said it wouldn't matter you still wouldn't want me! I don't understand why you keep popping up at my house! Are you trying to torture me?"

"Not at all!" I continue crying. "I'm here because I'm worried about you!"

"Stop with the tears! If anyone should be crying right now it's me. You know how I feel about you, yet you keep showing up! Stop coming to my house! I'm trying so hard to get over you and you're not making this easy!"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't intention."

"Well now that you know how I feel, I want you to leave!" He pushes me towards the door and opens it.

"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me."

He rolls his eyes. "Obviously you weren't listening to anything I just said." He pushes me out the door. "Good bye Wendy. Good luck with everything." With that, he slams the door in my face. I can't believe he's not even trying to hear anything I have to say. He's being so mean. I guess he has the right to. I haven't been fair to him. I guess since he no longer works in the hospital, we won't run into each other anymore. I might as well respect his wishes and keep my distance.

Preview:

Cartman and Stan have a brutal fight leaving one of them fighting for their life!


	21. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews. As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Stan's POV

Wendy and I have still been at odds over Cartman. What makes things worse is she's secretly meeting up with Cartman or checking up on him to see how he's doing. She thinks I don't know any of this, but I've caught a few times. God only knows how many times she's done it that I don't know about. I think it's time for me to take care of Cartman once and for all. He's always going to come between Wendy and me unless I put a stop to it permanently!

I go in the kitchen and start looking at knives. I'm trying to figure out which one would be the best weapon to take down that asshole. I think I've found the right one! I smile to myself.

"What are you doing?" I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear Wendy's voice.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing?" She repeats.

"I was just, umm...cleaning the knives." I lie.

"They weren't even dirty."

I shrug. "I knocked them over so yes they were."

Wendy looks at me suspiciously. "Are you hiding something?"

"No, what would I be hiding?"

"You're acting weird..."

"No I'm not. I'm just a little agitated!"

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

I shake my head. "You can't help with this. I have to get out of here. I need some air." I start walking towards the door.

"Stan wait!"

"We'll talk later." I quickly rush out the door. She's thwarted my plans in cutting that little bitch up, but that's ok. I'll just give him an old fashion ass whooping that he'll never forget! That's if he survives it!

Cartman's POV

I ran out to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Boy, was I in for a surprise when I came back home. Stan was sitting on my front porch. What could he possibly want?

I get out of the car to get my groceries and I don't even bother to acknowledge him. "Don't act like you don't see me!" He says as I'm opening the door.

Once I get the door open, I quickly rush inside and try to close the door, but Stan holds the door keeping me from closing it. It becomes a struggle, but unfortunately he ends up pushing the door all the way open and makes his way inside.

"What do you want?" I ask him as I begin backing up. He closes the door and I quickly grab my phone out of my pocket to send Butters a text. _**S.O.S. Stan's here!**_ I quickly hit send as Stan approaches me.

"I've had just about enough of you."

I start backing up again, this time I back up into a wall. "I haven't done anything to you...lately."

"You're the cause of my arguments with Wendy."

"That's between you two..."

He grabs me by my shirt and slams me into the wall. "If you weren't fucking with me in the first place we wouldn't have anything to argue about!"

"I told you I wanted Wendy. But I'm over it now. She's all yours!"

He slams me again. "Why couldn't this have been your attitude when you found out we were together? Now because of you, we can't even enjoy her pregnancy without arguing!"

"Well I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted was for Wendy to have a stressful pregnancy."

The next thing I know, I'm slapped across the face. "Wendy's pregnancy is none of your damn business!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I've had enough of you! You keep coming around Wendy! I'm sick and fucking tired of it!"

"I'm not even around Wendy. She came by last week and I sent her away. That's it!" I try to explain.

"You shouldn't have even let her in your house."

"You're absolutely right. Now I want you to leave before I call the police!"

He back slaps me this time. "Don't be a pussy! Fight me like a man!"

"I don't want to fight you..."

He laughs. "You had no problem trying to ruin my relationship with Wendy and now you're scared to fight? I always knew you were a little pussy bitch!"

"I'm not scared. There's no point in fighting you. We both know you can beat me, so why waste your time fighting me?"

"Maybe next time you'll think about that before you start shit with me!" The next thing I know, he decks me. Before I even have a chance to react, he continues punching me. I put my hands up to block his punches. He then punches me the gut, knees me in the groin, then punches me in the throat. I double over in pain.

"Stan...please stop..." I say weakly as I start coughing and spitting up blood.

"I'm just getting started with you!" He lifts me up by my collar and then head butts me. I start feeling dizzy and he shoves me down. I land on the couch.

"I'm sorry Stan..."

"I'm not!" Next thing I know he has his hands around my neck choking me. "It's time for you to join your beloved mother!"

He went too far now. I'm now struggling for air. I have to find a way to fight him off. I'm not sure how. I can't hit him with my fist hard enough to hurt him so that won't work. Where the hell is Butters? I know he got my text, he should've been here by now. I look around and see a black object on the coffee table next to mom's urn. My vision is blurry so I can't quite make out what it is, but I hope it can help me in this matter. I'm starting to feel faint, but I muster up a little strength to grab the object. Once it's in my hand, I hit Stan in the head with it. The next thing I know Stan falls to the ground and whatever the object was that I hit Stan with, appears to be broken now. I try to sit up, but I'm struggling because I'm in so much pain right now.

"Eric…what did you do?" I look and see Butters and Wendy standing at my door. I look down and see Stan on the ground bleeding from his forehead. Everything still looks a little blurry to me. Wendy rushes to his side.

"Stan?" She shakes him slightly, but to no avail. She glares at me. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screams.

I shake my head. "I didn't mean it…" I tell her.

Butters sits down beside me. "Are you ok? You're bleeding all over."

"Wendy, is Stan ok?"

"Oh like you care! Were you trying to kill him?" Wendy snaps.

"No! He was hurting me so I hit him with something to get him off of me. I wasn't trying to hurt him, but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Wendy, Eric has blood dripping down his face. You can see that Stan did some, no scratch that, a lot of damage." Butters explains to her. He picks up the broken object on the floor. "It looks like you hit him in the head with this camcorder. People still use these things?"

"Oh the same one you had in your office…" Wendy frowns.

"I just grabbed the first thing I saw."

"I'm calling 911. Both of you need medical attention." Wendy pulls out her phone and steps outside.

"It took you long enough to get here. Why did you bring her?" I whisper to Butters.

"She called me. You sent her an S.O.S text so she called me to help."

I smack myself on the forehead. "I text the wrong person.

"The ambulance is on it's way." Wendy informs us as she comes back inside.

"Thanks." Butters looks at me. "Do you want to press charges?"

"Are you serious Butters? He knocked Stan unconscious!" Wendy steps in.

"It was self defense. Stan came to his house and attacked him!"

"Guys, please don't argue." I tell them as I wipe blood or tears, or maybe both from my eyes. "I'm not going to press charges. I hurt him too." I look at Wendy. "I'm so sorry Wendy. I didn't mean to hurt him."

She sighs. "I believe you Cartman. I'm just really pissed off it had to come to this! You should've handled it better."

"He was choking me, what else could I have done?"

"Eric, you don't need to explain yourself to her!" He looks at Wendy. "Hasn't Eric been through enough? Haven't you hurt him enough? Now you're trying to make him feel guilty for standing up for himself against his attacker in his own home! Obviously he was scared or he wouldn't have sent that text the way he did!"

"I'm not going to argue with you Butters! My concern right now is on Stan who right now is unconscious and helpless! You worry about Eric, who's up walking around without a care in the world." She returns to Stan's side, checking his vitals.

Butters sits beside me. "All the more reason to let her go. She doesn't care about you. You see where her concern lies."

I nod. "I get it though." I start feeling dizzy again. "I'm going to lie down until the ambulance gets here."

"No Eric, stay awake!" Butters begins to panic.

"I Just need about five min-" Then everything fades to black…

Preview:

Cartman's nurse is very familiar to him.

Stan's life still hangs in balance.


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry for the delay, you know what to do! R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Cartman's POV

"I don't know babe, he's still out." I wake up to the sound of Butters whispering. I can't even open my eyes all the way. They feel really heavy. "The doctors said it could be anytime now...no he's not dead sweetheart!" He must be talking to Charlotte. I look around and clearly I'm in a hospital room. I have no idea how I got here or how long I've been here.

"Butters?" I call out to him.

He looks over at me. "Eric's awake. I'll call you back." He hangs up and walks over to me. "Hey Eric, how are you feeling?"

I groan loudly. "Like I've been hit by a big yellow school bus. How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. The ambulance showed up after you passed out. Once you got here, they cleaned up the blood and got you stitched up. You had to get stitches in your forehead and your lip. Plus you have two swollen black eyes, a broken nose, and a few broken ribs."

I shake my head in disappointment. "How's Stan?"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. Wendy's with him. My concern was you not Stan."

I smile. "Thanks dude. You're a great friend. So I'm guessing Wendy has checked on me?"

He gives me an "are you kidding me" look. "Do you really want me to answer that Eric?"

"I guess not."

"Let her go Eric..."

I close my eyes. "I'm trying Butters, I'm really trying."

"You need to try harder. There are plenty of girls out there. You need to find someone who will treat you with the respect you deserve!"

"Yeah, but none of them are like Wendy."

He laughs. "Which is a plus in my book! I'm sorry, but she's a bitch."

"She's really not that bad once you get to know her."

Next thing I know, Butters slaps me. "Snap out of it Eric! This is the same girl that made a bet on you. The same girl who tried to transform you into Stan! The same girl who chose to be by Stan's side instead of yours! I could go on, but I don't want to upset you."

I nod. "You're right. I keep telling myself that I'm going to move on, but it's so hard. I've liked her for as long as I can remember."

"Like I said, there's other girls out there. You just have to find one that will like you for who you are."

"What are the odds of that happening? I've never been on a date before, well I guess one if you count the date Wendy and I went out in high school when she was using me."

"I wouldn't count that..."

"Exactly."

"Knock, knock!" The door opens and the nurse comes in. "Eric Cartman! Still getting beat up by Stan I see." She shakes her head. The nurse turns out to be Red Herring, a girl I've "known" since elementary school, but never really had much contact with. My mom was her cleaning lady too so obviously I wasn't in her circle. "Hey Butters." She looks at Butters.

"Hi Red." He seems just as shocked as I do. She never really talked to Butters either. "What happened to his other nurse?"

"She off duty so I'm taking over." She looks at me. "So how are you feeling Cartman?"

"I'm still feeling some pain, but otherwise ok." I lie trying to downplay how much pain I'm really in. She already called me out about getting beat up by Stan, the last thing she needs to know is how hurt I really am.

"Do you want me to get you some pain meds?"

"Yes please. When can I go home?"

"The doctor will be in to check on you and she'll give you that information." She jots down some notes. "Now since this was an attack, I have to ask, are you planning to file a police report?"

"YES!" Butters immediately answers.

"No!" I glare at Butters.

"Are you sure?" Red asks looking at me suspiciously. "Stan really did a number on you. I mean you are really, really messed up."

"I did a number on him too. Do you know how he is?" I ask out of concern.

She shakes her head. "Even if I did, you know I couldn't tell you that. You're not in his family."

Thank God for that. "I really didn't mean to hurt him. I'm not a violent person!"

She laughs. "I've seen Stan beat you up before, I know you're not violent. I'm shocked that you even fought back this time. I remember when beat you up in 8th or 9th grade, you just stood there and took the beating. Everyone talked about that for months."

Great, thanks for mentioning that. "I hope I can make him and Wendy understand that it was an accident."

Red nods. "I'll go get your pain meds." She leaves.

"Eric, what the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you file a police report?" Butters asks me.

"Because we hurt each other. You know he can countersue. " I explain to him.

"He came to your house and attacked you! You were within your rights to defend yourself and your home!"

I think about it for a minute and nod. "You know what he said to me before I hit him? He told me it was time for me to join my mom." I lower my head as I can feel myself getting angry, but sad at the same time. "That's the cruelest thing anyone has ever said to me. That's what made me lose it! How dare he bring my mom into it! Have some respect for the dead!"

"That sounds like a death threat to me! File that damn police report!"

"But Wendy-"

"Damn Wendy! This isn't about her! You deserve justice!"

"Do you realize how much she'll hate me if I do this?"

"So what? That might be in your best interest. Maybe that way you'll get over her." He shrugs and smiles. "You could even move on with Red."

"No way! She's Wendy's friend."

"So? I like the sound of that already."

"She thinks I'm complete wuss! It would never work."

"You never know!" He says in a sing-songy voice.

"Well forget it, it's not going to happen!" I whisper to him just as Red returns with the pain medication. How silly of Butters to suggest I move on with her. She's not bad looking, but she's Wendy's friend. That's not fair to Wendy or Red. Plus I highly doubt that Red would be interested in me anyway.

Wendy's POV

It's been a few days and Stan still hasn't woken up. He slipped into a coma shortly after he arrived at the hospital. The doctors think he's going to wake up, but they're concerned that he may have a brain injury. He took a severe blow to the head which caused a lot bleeding in his brain. They performed emergency surgery to stop the bleeding and said it's a good thing we got here when we did or he would've died. I'm so glad that didn't happen. I would've never forgiven Cartman if Stan died. I can't believe he had the nerve to file a police report while Stan is in here fighting for his life!

I haven't left Stan's side since he's been here. His parents have been here every day and they even bought Belle with them one time. Kyle and Nicole came to see him the second day he was here. Even Shelly came by yesterday. Hopefully Stan knows he has a lot of love and support.

I grab Stan's large hand and squeeze it gently. He's hand is so warm. "Come on Stan, you have to wake up. You have so much to live for. You have a beautiful daughter and another baby on the way. They need you. Your parents need you. I need you…" I start tearing up just as there's a knock on the door. I turn and see Red.

"Any change?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No." Red walks in and checks Stan's vitals and IV's. I'm friends with Red and all and I know she's a nurse who's just doing her job, but I wish it could've been someone else. Red and Stan have history. They dated for a bit a few years ago I recently learned. Stan ended things with her because she wanted more out of the relationship than he did. I have to wonder if she's still harboring some feelings for him.

"How are you? Have you even left this room yet?"

"No, I'm not leaving until Stan is awake and released."

"Have you at least eaten?"

"Mrs. Marsh brought me a sandwich. I haven't had much of an appetite."

She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I understand you're worried, but you still have to take care of yourself. You're a doctor, you know this."

"I know. But my concern right now is Stan. I know there's no nothing I can physically do for him, but I want him to know I'm here."

"I understand. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back to check on him later." She turns to leave, but turns back around once she's at the door. "Please eat something Wendy."

"I will, bye!" I say dismissively. Red leaves. I kiss Stan's hand. She's crazy! How can I possibly think about food while my boyfriend, the father of my unborn child is fighting for his life right now? My number one focus is on Stan right now. I kiss his hand again. "I promise you I'm going to leave your side. You know I never break promises.

Suddenly…he squeezes my hand. "Stan…?"

Preview:

Stan has no recollection of the fight with Cartman.

Butters tries to convince Cartman to ask Red out.

Wendy begs Cartman to drop the charges against Stan.


	23. Chapter 22

Filler chapter! You know the routine, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 22

Wendy's POV

"Stan...?" I call out to him as he squeezes my hand. Could he be waking up?

"Wendy?" He whispers as he opens his eyes. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Oh Stan!" I hug him. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What's going on?" He repeats.

"You're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for the last few days."

"Coma? How did that happen?"

"You don't remember?"

He shakes his head. "Remember what?"

"You got into a fight with Cartman..."

He appears to be really confused. "I did? Don't tell me I lost a fight to Cartman!" I notice he's starting to tense up.

I shake my head. "Well not exactly. According to him, you got him pretty good and starting choking him so he hit you in the head with a camcorder."

Stan's eyes widen. "Dude! Cartman did that?"

I nod. "You were in a coma for a few days."

"I don't remember any of this! But when I get out of here, I'm going to finish what I started!" That tense feeling is now turning to anger, I can see that in his face.

"Stan, that's enough! I told you before you two have to stop this! It's gone too far now!" I try to calm him down.

"He put me in a coma Wendy! I want to get him back!"

"No Stan! You get him back, and then he's going to get you back. Then this will keep going on and on until one of you ends up dead! You were almost at that point now!"

He folds his arms. "So he gets to get away with this?"

I nod. "Just let it go. He's already pressing charges."

"Why? He put me in a coma! I should be the one pressing charges!"

"You were on his property and you attacked him." I gently tell him.

"So that gives him the right to put me in a coma?"

"No, but he can argue in it was out of self defense."

"Are you siding with him?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm just letting you know what the deal is. I don't want to fight with you about it."

He sighs. "So what can I do to get out of this?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do."

"I'm sure I can convince him to drop the charges. Intimidation always works..." He smiles with an evil grin and rubs his hands together.

"That's what got you in this mess in the first place!"

He shrugs. "I don't know what else to do."

"Nothing! You're going to do nothing! I'll handle it." I guess at this point, it's time for me to step in once again. It's up to me to talk Cartman and try to convince him to drop the charges.

Cartman's POV

"I still think you should ask her out." Butters has been pestering me since I left the hospital about asking Red out. I wish he would give it a rest already.

"Butters, would you leave me the hell alone?" I beg as I'm sick of having this conversation with him.

"No, you need to get out start dating. Wendy doesn't want you so it's time for you to move on."

I sigh. "I wouldn't even know how to ask her out even if I wanted to."

"That's easy Eric, just say, 'Hey Red, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner and the movies sometime'. It's not complicated."

I roll my eyes. "If she happens to say yes, what would we even talk about?"

"Sheesh, you really don't have any dating experience." I glare at him. "Sorry. Just be yourself Eric. Be yourself and be confident. You're making this harder than it has to be."

"She might not be interested." I know for a fact she's not interested. What girl is interesting in a guy they think is weak?

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Suddenly my doorbell rings. Saved by the bell, thank God! I answer it and it's Wendy. I've never been so happy to see her! "Hi Cartman, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in." I let her in.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Butters asks rudely.

"Butters!" I look at Wendy. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I understand." She smiles.

I look at Butters. "Butters, Wendy would like to talk. Do you mind?"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. I have to get back to Charlotte anyway." He walks towards me. "Get over her!" He whispers in my ear before heading towards the door.

"See you Butters." I tell him as he leaves. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask Wendy as I gesture for her to sit down.

"Well first of all, how are you feeling?" She asks me as she sits down.

"I'm doing a little better, thanks. How's Stan?"

"He's finally out of the coma."

That's the best news she could've given me. "Great! I'm glad to hear that. You know I never meant to hurt him, right?"

She nods. "I know. That's what I want to talk to you about. Can you please drop the charges against Stan?"

"Wendy, come on now!" That's a bit insensitive of her to ask.

"It was self defense. I get it, but you did put him in a coma. You hurt him worse than he hurt you."

"If I didn't, he would've killed me. He told me it was time for me to join my mom and started choking me."

"He said that?"

"Yes. That was the most disrespectful thing anyone could say to me. I lost it."

"I'm really sorry he said that to you. That's so mean. But if you could just drop the charges…"

After what I just told her, she still wants to drop the charges? I can't believe her. "NO! I'm not going to do that Wendy. Stan bullied me in high school and I let him get away with it! I'm not going to let him get away with now!"

"To be fair Cartman, you started it with him. He left you alone. Now you two keep going after each other. Trying to one up each other! When it is going to end? You nearly killed Stan, is that what it's going to take? Someone has to die for this to stop?" Figures she would take his side.

"I said I was sorry for drugging him. I was fired from my job. I left him alone then he came to MY house and assaulted me! He did that because you two were arguing about me for whatever reason. I think I'm well within my rights to press charges!"

"You do that, then he going to try to get revenge."

"Then I'll file a restraining order. I'm putting an end to all of this! I'm trying to move on with my life and he won't let this shit go!"

"He'll let it go if you drop the charges. I promise you that. You trust me, right?" She gives me puppy dog eyes and I immediately melt.

"I do, but it's him I don't trust."

"Can you at least think about it Eric, please?" She bats her eyes. She called me Eric, she's starting to respect me again.

I sigh and smile. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you Eric!" She kisses me on the cheek and stands up and heads towards the door. "I hope you make the right choice." She leaves. Great, now I'm torn on what to do. She has a point, if I press charges, he's just going to try to get even with me somehow. Maybe it's time for me to take the high road and let it go…

Preview:

Cartman tells Stan and Wendy his decision.

Butters sets Cartman and Red up on a blind date.


	24. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews folks! I can't believe you guys don't want to see Wendy and Cartman together! I'm shocked! As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 23

Stan's POV

I'm still stuck in this damn hospital bed. The doctors want to make sure I have a clean bill of health before they release me. I'm anxious to get out of here and get back in my bed and see my little girl. The best part is, Wendy has been here by my side for the most part. I wouldn't be able to get through this without her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Wendy asks me with a bright smile.

"I'm ready to go the fuck home!"

"You will, in time. Just take it easy." She fluffs my pillow.

"I just hope I don't lose my job that I just started..."

"You won't. Nicole and Kyle came by to visit. She's aware that you were in a coma."

"That doesn't mean she won't fire me."

"That's the advantage of being a friend of your boss." She winks.

"I don't think she'll be able to help me if I go to jail."

She smiles. "I don't think it will come down to that."

"Yeah right. Cartman is out for blood. He hates that we're together and that you're carrying my baby so he'll do anything to make me suffer."

"I think you may be wrong this time."

Just then, there's a knock on my door. It must be the nurse again. "Come in." I tell her annoyed.

"Hey guys." It turns out to be Cartman's bitch ass! He seems nervous as hell, as he should be. He closes the door and stands by it. I look at his face and I can see his eyes are black and swollen, his face is swollen, and it looks like he has stitches. I think his nose is broken too. Even though I don't remember the fight, I'm glad I did some damage to him too.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"Stan!" I notice Wendy shooting me a warning look.

"I just came by to apologize in person for what I did to you and to tell you I'm dropping the charges."

See, I still intimidate him without even trying. "I appreciate that Cartman."

"This feud between us is getting old. If I press charges, you're only going to try to come after me again. Then this will be going on and on until one of us ends up dead." Those words sound very familiar. "I don't want that and I'm sure you don't either. You have a beautiful little girl and another baby on the way. You're very lucky. Do you want those kids to grow up without their dad? Trust me when I say, you don't want that."

"I think you're handling this very maturely Cartman." Wendy steps in.

"Can we call a truce?" Cartman asks me, leaving me in shock.

"A truce?" I repeat.

He nods. "I just want all of this to be over. We'll never be friends, but we don't have to be at each other's throats either. What do you say?" He extends his hand.

I really want to burst out laughing. He's so damn scared of me it's pathetic! I'll play along though. "Sure dude." I refuse to shake his hand though.

"Thank you Cartman." Wendy tells him. "Thank you for putting an end to this madness."

"You're welcome. Congratulations again on the baby, I don't think I ever told you that. Good luck with everything." He looks at me. "Treat her well, she's deserves it and so much more." With that, he leaves. I swear he couldn't get out here fast enough.

"I'm so glad that's all over with!" Wendy lets out a sigh of relief.

"So obviously you talked to him…" I ask folding my arms.

She nods. "Like him, I wanted this to end. How did you know?"

"That little speech he made about us going back and forth until one of us ends up dead was a giveaway. You said the same thing to me."

"Oh…"

"Thank you though." I smile and take her hand. "I may be looking at some serious jail time if it wasn't for you stepping in. You're the best." She leans over and kisses me. "Now promise me, you'll stay away from that asshole!"

"Oh come on Stan."

"No! You heard what he said about treating you well, plus he listened to you when you told him to drop the charges. He still has it bad for you."

"Well if he does, at least it worked out in your favor."

"Maybe I still want you to stay away from him. He doesn't work in the hospital anymore so there's really no reason for you to have any contact with him, right?"

She nods slowly. "You're right. I promise I'll stay away from him."

"Good." I pull her into a hug. "I just want to focus on you, Belle, and OUR baby."

"I want that too. Nothing or no one will come in between our family." I hope she means that. I'm not trying to control her or who she talks to, but she knows how Cartman feels about her and I think things wouldn't have gotten to this point between us if she would've just stayed the hell away from him. I'm going to keep an eye out on those two. I trust Wendy, it's Cartman I don't trust.

Cartman's POV

Butters sent me a text asking me to meet him and Charlotte for dinner at McCormick & Schmick's. I'm really not in the mood to be a third wheel. He told me if I didn't show up he would come to my house a drag me out. I hesitantly decided to go. As soon as I'm heading inside the restaurant, I see Butters standing outside. "Eric! That's the best you could find to wear?"

"What? It's a nice polo shirt and khakis. What's wrong with that?"

"I told you to wear something nice."

I shrug. "It's dinner with you and Charlotte. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I set you up on a blind date with Red!"

I swallow nervously. "You did what?" I wish he would've told me this. I'm not prepared to go out on a date, he knows that!

"I knew you would never have the balls to ask her out, so I did it for you. Come on! She's waiting." He drags me in the restaurant. We walk over to the table where Red is. "Here's your date Red!" Butters announces.

She turns around with a smile that quickly turns into a frown. "Cartman?" She glared at Butters. "I thought you said you were setting me up with a hot guy?"

"This is the hot guy! You kids have fun!" He winks at me before leaving.

I'm looking at what Red has on. She's has on a little black dress with black high heels. She looks really good. Now I understand why Butters told me to wear something nice. I would've picked a better outfit had I know I was going on a blind date.

"So are you going to stand there drooling over me or are you going to sit down?" Red asks.

"Sorry." I sit down. "So obviously you weren't expecting to be here with me…" I say trying to make small talk after a long awkward silence.

She rolls her eyes. "What gave that away?"

"You were expecting some "hot guy"."

"Yeah, it's Butters, I guess I should've known better. I'm sure the person I want, he would never be able to set me up with him."

"If you don't mind me asking, who do you want?"

"Stan."

"Stan? Stan Marsh?" I don't understand why all the girls like him.

She nods. "We dated for a bit a few years ago. I wanted a commitment, but he didn't so that didn't work out." She smiles. "Oh he's so fine. I would take him back in a heartbeat if he told me he wanted to settle down."

"Don't get your hopes up. He's dating Wendy and they're having a baby."

"WHAT? I knew they were back together, but she's pregnant too? That slut!"

"She's not a slut…" I try to defend her.

"I can't believe he's back with her!" Obviously ignoring my defense.

"Can I ask you a question? What is it you ladies see in Stan?"

"Well besides being so fine, he's actually a really nice guy. You may not think so, but that's because you too busy getting the crap beat out of you to see that. He's smart and athletic. He also has a perfect smile and such beautiful white teeth." She closes her eyes and smiles.

"What about the weight he's gained?"

"Well he's actually lost some weight since the time we were dating. But the extra weight doesn't take away from everything else he has going on. Plus I used to love grabbing his fat and snuggling up next to it. Oh he was the best lover I ever had."

Gross. "I see. Well I'm sorry things didn't work out for you two. But if you don't mind, can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure. I'm sorry about your mom. She was a really sweet lady. I remember when…" We start reminiscing about my mom. Then our topics vary from school, to sports, to love, to hobbies, to our futures. We're actually having a really good time. I didn't even realize how late it was.

After our date, I walk Red to her car. We're still chatting and laughing along the way. "I really had a great time with you Cartman…once you loosened up."

"I had a great time too. Maybe we can get together again sometime."

"I would like that. Well, good night." She extends her arms out for a hug.

I hug her back. Surprisingly she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." I head to my car. I like how this night ended up. I hope this could be a new beginning for me.

Preview:

Stan discusses his future plans with Kyle and Kenny.

Wendy is peeved when Red gets flowers from Cartman.


	25. Chapter 24

Hey folks, sorry for the lack of details during the Cartman/Red date. I figured if I added too much, it would get wordy and would put everyone to sleep. I'll do better next time. I appreciate the feedback I've gotten through the reviews and the PMs. As usual R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 24

Stan's POV

I was released from the hospital about a month ago after being in there for almost two weeks. I'm recovering just fine and I even went back to work. Thank goodness it's a desk job. After work, I decided to meet up with Kyle and Kenny for happy hour since I don't have Belle today.

"Damn, so Wendy's pregnant?" Kenny asks, shocked by the news.

I nod. "Yup, 16 weeks. We're going to find out the gender in two weeks. I can't wait!"

"Congrats dude! So obviously my sister doesn't know or else she would've had a fit."

I shake my head. "No, she doesn't. I don't need her making my life hell anyway. We're finally in a good place." I'm hoping Kenny won't say anything to her for awhile.

"Maybe you are. She's not! She hates this custody agreement."

I laugh. "She only hates it because she hates that I live with Wendy."

"So what are your plans with Wendy anyway?" Kyle asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're having a baby. Are you planning to marry her?"

I shrug. "Maybe somewhere down the line. I'm not ready for marriage."

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "But you were ready to make a baby with her?"

"Well it's not like the baby was planned. It just kind of happened."

"It was planned the moment you had unprotected sex. You need to stop making all these babies if you're not going to stick with the mother."

"Everyone can't do it the honest way like you and Nicole did. How is my godson Isaiah anyway?"

"He's doing well, you should come by and visit sometime." He frowns. "Don't try to change the subject. You still should have some plan about what you and Wendy are going to do."

I sigh. He's right as much as I hate to admit it. "I think she wants to get married."

"Why do you think that?"

"When first found out she was pregnant she started crying and one of the things she mentioned is we're not married."

"So what's stopping you from putting a ring on it?" Kenny asks.

"I don't want to marry her just because we have a child together. I want to marry her because we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Don't make her a mother, if you wouldn't make her a wife."

"You're one to talk! I don't see you settling down with anyone!" I playfully punch Kenny in the shoulder.

"I didn't get anyone pregnant either."

"Shit happens. Why are you guys being such douches about my situation?"

"Because you keep making bad decisions." Kyle tells me. "You keep bringing kids into this world not knowing what you want to do with them or their mothers and it's not fair."

"I would hate for you do to Wendy what you did to my sister." Kenny adds. "She was never this anger and bitter."

"It's different with Karen." I try to explain. "We were never in a relationship and didn't like each other enough to be in one. It was just a one night stand that resulted in a pregnancy."

"Is that what you think? You think she didn't want to be with you?"

"Well she didn't act like she did."

"That's because you made it clear that it was an accident and you didn't want her. You broke Karen's heart. Why do you think I kicked your ass?"

Damn, I really feel guilty. I never knew that crazy girl had feelings for me. "I'm sorry Kenny."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to!"

"Karen would never hear me out to get an apology."

"You could try!" I can tell Kenny is starting to get annoyed.

"Anyways," Kyle cuts in obviously taking note of Kenny's tone. "So do you think marriage is in the cards for you and Wendy ever?"

I shrug. "I'm not thinking about marriage right now Kyle."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do, but I'm not in love with her. I don't think she's in love with me either. We're a new couple and we're just not there yet. I'll ask her to marry me when and if the time is right."

Kyle puts his hands up in defeat. "Fair enough."

"Whether or not we get married, our child will be well taken care of. As will Belle."

"Good." Both Kenny and Kyle say in unison.

"Dude, I need another damn drink. You guys have stressed me out with all this love and marriage talk." I tell them as Kenny starts laughing.

"We just want you to grow up and do the right thing." Kyle tells me.

"I'm doing what's right. I'm there for my kids. That's what really matters, right?"

"Yeah you're right..." I don't think Kyle agrees, I think he's just saying that to shut me up.

"Thank you. Now let's drink." To be honest, I would love to marry Wendy. I really would. But she pisses me off the way she defends Cartman to me. I think she has some unresolved feelings for him. Until she gets her mind off him, there's no way in hell we could get married.

Wendy's POV

On my break, I decided to go down to urgent care and pay Red a visit. I feel like we got off on a bad foot and I don't like that. I mean we use to be friends. I want to get that friendship back on track. "Hey Red!" I greet her once I see her.

She turns and looks at me. "Oh hi Wendy. What brings you down here?"

"I thought I would chat with you. I didn't like how we started off the last time we saw each other so I wanted to start over. Do you have a minute?"

She nods. "I can take a break, let's go to the nurse's station so I can let them know."

"Sure." I follow her to the nurse's station.

"Hey ladies, I'm taking my 15." Red informs them when we get to the nurse's station.

"No problem." One of the nurses tells her. "Oh Red, before you go, you had a delivery."

"Really?"

The nurse lifts up a vase with what looks like two maybe three dozen roses in it. She smiles and reads the card. "Are those from a boyfriend?" I ask. I'm hoping she does have one which means she's not chasing after Stan.

"Something like that." She continues mooning over the roses. "They're from Cartman."

My jaw drops. "Cartman? As in Eric Cartman?" I can't believe he's sending her flowers! He said he would do that for his wife. She's not his wife.

She nods. "Yeah, he wants me to meet him for dinner tonight. He can be so sweet."

"I didn't know you two were dating."

"We've been hanging out a lot lately."

"For how long?"

"About a month now." He must have started seeing her after he came to the hospital to tell Stan he was dropping the charges. I can't believe Red of all people.

"Does he see it as you two are just "hanging out" or does he think you're dating?"

Red raises her eyebrow. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I know Cartman. If he's buying you flowers like this, then he probably thinks it's more than hanging out."

"We're just having some fun."

"Cartman isn't the type to just have fun. He's looking for something serious. He's looking for a wife!"

"So I'm not looking for something serious? I'm just taking my time." She puts the flowers down. "Why do you care anyway? The last time I checked you were with Stan. Plus judging by your little baby bump, I see the rumors about you being pregnant are true. Congrats."

I rub my stomach. "Thank you. I care because Cartman is my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt!"

She laughs. "Really Wendy? Is that all it is? Or maybe you have feelings for Cartman you know the same feelings he has for you, but you turned down. Yeah he told me all about that. He tried hard to get you and you rejected him over and over again. So deal with the decision you made and have a nice life with Stan and stay out of mine and Cartman's." She turns to walk off.

"He's still a virgin!" I blurt out.

"So?"

"So? He's waiting for marriage so don't expect to get any anytime soon unless you say I do."

She smirks. "Oh I can change that."

Hearing her say that really pissed me off! "Don't you dare! He's a very nice decent guy, don't make him break his vow to himself! That's one of his most admirable qualities!"

"That's none of your business if he does." She picks up the flowers. "You have a good day, I have to get back to work." She walks off.

What a bitch! She doesn't give a damn about Cartman! She's going to use him and break his heart I just know it. I have to warn him about what kind of woman he's dealing with. I can't stand by and watch her hurt him. He's too decent of a guy and he doesn't deserve this!

Preview:

Wendy confronts Cartman about Red.

Stan asks Wendy if she has feelings for Cartman.


	26. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews everyone and thanks for the friendly suggestion Stan Lover. As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 25

Cartman's POV

Red sent me a text letting me know she got the flowers and would love to go dinner. I asked her to meet me at The Cheesecake Factory. I'm now getting dressed for our date. I figured I better look presentable this time. The last time we went somewhere nice, I just put on something basic while she was looking fly. I'm not going to let that happen this time.

I spray on some cologne and grab my jacket ready to head out the door. As soon as I open it, I see Wendy standing outside getting ready to ring the doorbell. "What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I need to talk to you!" She tells me as she brushes past me and walks in.

I close the door. "Wendy, now isn't a good time."

She stares me up and down. "Wow, you look really nice!"

I start blushing. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I was on my way out." I point towards the door.

"Are you really taking Red out to dinner?"

"Yes I am."

"You even bought her flowers?" She asks through gritted teeth. "Don't you have better things to spend your severance money on?"

"For your information, I'm working now. Butters got me a job with him."

"That's great."

"Thanks, now I really have to leave to meet Red. I don't want her to think I'm standing her up." I try to escort Wendy to the door.

She sighs. "Just be careful. She's just using you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Do you consider yourself dating her? I mean do you see her as a potential girlfriend?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"That's why you need to be careful. Red isn't looking for the same thing you are."

I roll my eyes. "Oh boy, here we go..."

"I'm serious Cartman! She just views you guys as just hanging out, not dating."

I'm actually a little hurt by that, but I can't let Wendy see that. I shrug. "That's ok. We haven't made anything official so she can define it however she wants."

"Are you serious? So you want to waste your time on just hanging out with someone? I know you want more than that!"

"We're just taking things slow."

"She just wants to sleep with you I hope you know."

I sigh. "Well when it gets to that point, I explain things to her."

"Explain what? That you're a virgin? She already knows."

My eyes widen in horror. "How does she know that?"

"I told her."

Ok, now I'm pissed off. She had no right to do that! "Why? That wasn't your place!"

"I was just trying to look out for you!"

"Well the next time you're trying to look out for me, do me a favor. DON'T!"

"You can't get mad at me because I told your secret. How are you going to start a relationship off with a lie anyway?"

"I didn't lie to her, we just haven't gotten to that point where I need to disclose that. You had no right to tell Red that!" I walk to the door and open. "Now get out! I don't have anything else to say to you!"

She closes the door. "Red is a little on the slutty side. If you don't put out, she's going to move on!"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Why can't I?"

"You know I liked you! You turned me down and told me to move on with my life! I'm trying to do that so why are you trying to mess that up?"

"Liked? So you don't like me anymore?" She starts tearing up. I can't believe she's doing this. Why now?

"Really Wendy?" I open the door again. "Get the hell out of my house and stay out of my business!"

She walks out and turns back towards me. The tears are falling freely. "Whether you believe it or not, I do care about you Cartman. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Goodbye Wendy." I slam the door in her face. I can't believe I just did that to the woman I love. I never thought that would happen. I'm so pissed at her! How can she reject me, but then try to sabotage my next relationship? That's messed up! I hope that I still have a chance with Red now...

Wendy's POV

I can't believe Cartman slammed the door in my face! He's never been so…mean to me before. He really hurt my feelings. I was just trying to be a good friend. I know Red and I know she's going to end up hurting him. I don't care what he says, I'm not going to let that happen.

I walk in the door and I see Stan sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey baby." I give him a kiss on the cheek."

He immediately turns the TV off. "Where have you been?"

"I…umm…went to Wal-Mart. I was looking at baby stuff." I lie.

He folds his arms. "Wal-Mart? You sure about that?"

I nod. "Of course honey." I try to kiss him again, but he pushes me away.

"Why do you look like you've been crying?"

"I was. I was getting so emotional looking at baby things. Blame it on hormones." I chuckle nervously.

"You're lying…"

"What?"

He stands up. "I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me the fucking truth!"

"Stan, what's wrong?" I ask him as I can see the anger in his face. It's a little scary.

"You weren't at Wal-Mart…"

"Yes I was!"

"Goddamnit Wendy, stop FUCKING LYING!" He screams. "YOU WERE AT FUCKING CARTMAN'S HOUSE!" He punches the wall.

"Stan, please calm down…"

"Why Wendy? WHY? I told you to stay away from him! Why the fuck would you go over there? Don't try to deny because Clyde called me and told me saw you go inside his house!"

Damn, I forgot that Clyde lives in Cartman's neighborhood. "I'm sorry Stan. I just had to stop him from making a mistake."

"Whatever mistakes he makes or doesn't make is none of your goddamn business! How could you disrespect me and my wishes like that?"

"I was just concerned about him, that's all."

"Do you like him or something?" Wow, I wasn't expecting him to ask me that.

"Sure, he's my friend."

"Wendy, you know damn well, that's not how I meant it. Do you have feelings for him?"

I quickly shake my head. "I only have feelings for you Stan, I swear!" I hug him, but he pushes me away.

"I'm having a hard time believing you." He gets up and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some space and I think you do too. You need time to sort out your feelings. I refuse to be put on the backburner for fucking Cartman! The person I hate more than anything!"

"Stan, I'm with you! We're having a baby."

"A baby you don't even want!"

I'm taken aback by his words. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Come on Wendy, ever since you found out, you've been unhappy. You don't even announce your pregnancy! You don't talk about the joys of being pregnant. The only reason our friends know is because of me! Did you even tell your parents?"

I shake my head. "Not yet, but you know my mom is-"

"Save it!" He interrupts me. "You're already starting to show and you still haven't told your parents. I know your mom is sick. Don't you think she would embrace good news like a new baby?"

"She would, but-"

"No buts! Just admit it, you don't want this baby! You don't want me! You really want Cartman and want a baby with him!"

"That's not true."

"I don't believe you. Until you decide what you want in life, we're done!"

"Stan!" I put my arms around him. I can't let things end, not like this.

"I'll still be there for your appointments and I'm going to take care of the baby." He rubs my belly.

"Please don't do this Stan. You're so wrong about Cartman." I try to plead with him.

"Am I really? So why is it that you can't seem to stay away from him even after I asked you to do so?"

"He's my friend. He lost his mom and his only friend is Butters. He's so lonely and lost right now. I feel really bad for him."

"It's not your problem." He moves closer to the door.

"I know, but just put yourself in his shoes. Just imagine having no one to turn to."

"Again, not your problem."

"Can't you be a little sympathetic?"

He shakes his head. "Not when it comes to Cartman." He opens the door. "Let me know when you've figured things out."

"Stan, no!"

"Bye Wendy!" He walks out. I sit down on the couch and pout. What a day, first Cartman, now Stan. Stan's right, I really do need to sort out my feelings. I have feelings for both of them. I'm with Stan, or was with Stan and I'm having his baby. Cartman and I have never dated and now he's seeing Red. I need to do the right thing and work things out with Stan for our child's sake, but I really don't know if that's what I want…

Preview:

Cartman and Red's date!

Stan crashes the date.


	27. Chapter 26

Thanks for the reviews! I promise Stan and Wendy will get better, just hang in there! As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Cartman's POV

I arrive at The Cheesecake Factory and I inform the hostess about my reservation for two. "Cartman?" She says as she looks at her list. She looks up and smiles. "This way sir. Your guest is already here."

I let out a sigh of relief. I was worried she wouldn't want to see me anymore after finding out I'm still a virgin. I'll admit I'm a little nervous about this date because Wendy has made things awkward thanks to her big mouth. I swear I'll never forgive her for telling Red. I wasn't trying to keep the truth from her. I wanted to wait to see how things go first.

"Here you are sir." The hostess tells me as she escorts me to my table.

"Thank you." I see down and look at Red who's drinking a glass of wine. She also has on a very low cut top which shows her cleavage. I may be a virgin, but I'm still a guy. I can't help but to stare at her lovely rack. I start blushing. "You look pretty."

She smiles. "Thanks. You look handsome. Do you want a drink?"

I nod. "I'm not sure what I want though."

"That's ok, take your time." I nod. After looking over the menu, I decided to order a margarita. We go ahead and order our food as well. This entire time, we've been sitting in awkward silence. I knew it, she doesn't want anything to do with me now. I guess she came here out of pity. Probably wants to let me down gently.

She stares at me. "Are you ok?"

I nod. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem like yourself, plus your face is red. Are you upset about something?"

I look down. "I know you talked to Wendy..."

"Ugh, don't remind me! That girl is so jealous, it's ridiculous!"

I look at her. "So you're not mad?"

"Mad about what? That you're still a virgin? Why would I be mad? It's your life and your body."

"Oh thank God!" I let out a huge sigh of relief. "I was worried that you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"Are you kidding me? That makes me want to get to know you even more!" She takes my hand.

I can feel my face getting redder. "Really? You're not turned off by it?"

"I'm here, right?"

I nod. "Good point."

She smiles. "Cartman, we've been seeing each other for a month now. You don't have to act so shy around me."

I continue blushing. "I'm not acting shy! I just, umm...I don't know..." Damn, I hate when I stutter around beautiful women.

Red bursts out laughing. "See? Shy!"

"Ok, ok! Maybe a little. This whole dating thing is new to me. Speaking of which, are we even dating?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Wendy said you told her we were just hanging out."

"I did say that. I wasn't really sure what you wanted."

"Well I'm not doing this just to hang out. I was hoping to get to know you better and see where this goes. It's been a month and I like you. How do you feel about me?"

"You're a nice guy Cartman-"

I sigh heavily. Damn it, why did I have to ask her that? Of course she doesn't like me. I just set myself up for more disappointment. "I knew there was a but coming..." I interrupt her. "Let me guess, I'm a nice guy, but I'm not boyfriend material. I get it. I'm not as hot as Stan, I'm not athletic, and I'm still a virgin. I know girls don't like nice guys."

She stares at me for a few minutes folding her arms. "Are you done with your rant?"

"I think so."

"Now, what I was going to say is you're a nice guy. At first, I never would've thought about giving you a chance. But after spending time with, I've gotten to see another side of you and I like what I see!" My eyes widen. "So if you want us to date, I'm all for it. I've never met a guy like you before and I would be a damn fool to turn you down. I really have to thanks Butters for setting us up."

I'll have to thank Butters for this as well. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do."

"So…you'll be my girlfriend?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes!"

"Wow…I don't even know what to say. I'm speechless. I mean, I've never had a girlfriend before and now I have one. I never would've thought I would ever have a chance with you or anyone for that matter and now-"

"You're actually not speechless, you're still talking." She chuckles.

I start blushing again. "Sorry. This is all really new to me."

She takes my hands again. "I'll make things easy for you. We can take it as slow as you want, ok?"

I nod. "Ok."

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" I suddenly hear.

"Huh?" I look up and see an angry Stan. Before I can say anything else, he snatches my hand away from Red's.

"You have a lot of nerve holding my-" He looks over at Red. "Oh shit! You're not Wendy."

She shakes her head. "No I'm not, thanks for noticing."

"Dude…" He looks back and forth at the two of us before focusing his attention on Red. "What the hell are you doing with him? Come on, you have better taste than that!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Red proudly announces.

Stan glares at me. "So since you couldn't get Wendy, you decided to go after my other ex? You've tried to look like me too. Dude, you're obsessed with me!"

I roll my eyes at him. "Stan, if you don't mind, I'm on a date with my girlfriend. We would like to be alone." I tell him.

"Where's Wendy?" He slams his hand down on the table.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"She was at your house earlier!"

"I know and I kicked her out. If you two are having problems again, please leave me the fuck out of it!"

"Don't try to act tough because you're out with Red. I've kicked your ass before and I have no problem doing it again."

I stand up and put my arms out. "Do what you have to do."

"Cartman, just sit down…" Red tells me.

"I would listen to your girlfriend. I wouldn't want to have to embarrass you in front of her." Stan smirks giving me a light shove.

I think about it for a minute. I'm not afraid of Stan because I know what kind of damage he can do so I'm ready for it. However, I'm having a lovely time with Red and I don't want this idiot messing up our date. "Go home Stan. The only one who's embarrassing themselves right now is you." I point to people in the restaurant that are staring. "You came in here causing a scene and you were completely wrong."

"Fine, I'm leaving. Not because you told me to. I'm leaving because I love this restaurant and I don't want to be banned from here." He looks at Red. "This isn't going to last. You're way too good for this guy. Plus I know you love sex way too much to stay with him." Ouch!

"That's not for you to decide Stan." She tells him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He glares at me one last time before leaving. "This isn't over between us."

"It is over. It was over the moment I called a truce, did you forget about that?"

"The truce is on my terms not yours!" He storms out. That didn't make any sense. I shrug it off.

"Cartman, I'm so proud of you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You stood up to Stan and you didn't have use violence to get him to back down. That shows you're a real man not an ogre like he is. "

I shrug. "I guess I'm just sick of his shit. Plus he was ruining our date."

"What did he ruin? I'm still having a good time, aren't you?"

I nod. "Yeah especially now that he's gone." But I'm hurt by his words saying Red is too for me and that she loves sex too much to stay with me.

She gets up and sits down beside me and puts her hand on my thigh. "He was a small setback, but nothing's ruined."

"I'm just tired of him and Wendy bothering me while I'm moving on. I'm leaving them alone, so why can't they leave me alone?"

She turns my head towards her. "Let's not talk about them anymore…" She whispers. The next thing I know she kisses me. I mean a real kiss where she puts her tongue in my mouth. This is my second kiss and I'm actually sober enough to really enjoy this. It feels good to kiss my girlfriend for the first time. Red slowly pulls away and smiles. "Let's pay the bill and head back to my place."

I swallow nervously. "Your place?" I've never been invited to her house before, but the sound of it makes me nervous.

She nods. "Yes. Don't worry, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I just want some privacy that's all."

"Ok! I'll pay the bill." I'm glad she said we don't have to do anything I'm not ready for. I'm not ready for sex, I made a vow to myself that I would wait until my wedding night and I'm sticking by that. I wonder what else she had in mind for us to do. I guess I'll find out soon enough…

Preview:

Wendy confides in Nicole.

Stan and Wendy find out the gender of their baby and other news.


	28. Chapter 27

Thanks for the reviews. As usual R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 27

Stan's POV

It's been two weeks, and Wendy and I still haven't gotten back together. However, as promised, I'm still going to the appointments that have to do with the baby. Today is the day we find out the gender. "You made it!" Wendy smiles as I walk in the waiting area.

"I told you I would be here."

"So how are you? How's Belle? I miss you guys."

"We're good." She's trying too hard to make conversation with me.

"Where are you staying?"

"With my parents."

"I figured that. Well you can come back home anytime."

I sigh heavily. "Look Wendy, I'm in no mood for small talk. I said I would be here for the baby and that's what I'm doing."

She seems taken aback by my outburst. "So you don't want to get back together?"

"I highly doubt you've sorted out your feelings in this short amount of time."

"I told you that I love you and I want to be with you!"

"I want to believe that Wendy, but you're too focused on Cartman and what's going on in his life for me to believe that. Besides, he's Red's problem now."

"Red's problem? Don't tell me he's still seeing her!"

I point at her. "See that right there shows me that you haven't sorted out shit!"

"Can't I be concerned about a friend?"

"So that's what you call that?"

"Stan, there's nothing going on between us. You have to believe that."

"Wendy Testaburger!" The nurse calls out. Thank goodness, saved by the nurse. We go in the back and Wendy is weighed and the nurse takes her blood pressure. "How are you feeling?" She asks her.

"I'm ok." She answers her.

The nurse takes us into the room and tells Wendy to put on a gown and she'll be back with the tech momentarily.

"It's almost time Stan. We're going to find out what we're having." Wendy says nonchalantly.

"Maybe now you'll get excited about it."

"I was always excited about the baby."

"I'm not going to have this argument with you again." I tell her getting slightly aggravated.

We're saved once again by the nurse and the tech coming back into the room. She lies Wendy back on the table. "Ok Wendy, I'm going to put this gel on your abdomen, which may be a little cold." The tech tells her. Wendy nods as the tech puts the gel on her. She then hooks her up to the ultrasound machine. "Hmm..."

"Hmm, what?" Wendy asks her sitting up. I'm wondering the same thing.

"I'm going to have the doctor come in here and talk to you." The tech and nurse walk out.

"What if something's wrong with the baby?" Wendy starts to panic.

"Let's just stay calm and wait until we hear from the doctor." I tell her. I'm worried too, but one of us had to be the calm one.

"Stan, I'm a doctor. Whenever the doctor comes to talk to a patient, it's never a good sign."

"Let's just wait for the doctor."

Moments later, the doctor, Dr. Mann, comes in the room. "Hello, Mrs. Testaburger." She looks at me. "Mr. Testaburger."

"Mr. Marsh." I correct her.

"And it's Dr. Testsaburger." Wendy also corrects her as I roll my eyes.

"Sorry about that."

"So what seems to be the problem doctor?" Wendy asks her.

"Well you're 18 weeks along, but it looks as if your baby is measuring at 15 weeks. However, we were able to find a heartbeat."

"So what does that mean?"

"Your baby isn't growing the way he should be."

"He?"

She nods. "Yes, you're having a little boy."

Wendy looks at me and smiles. "Did you hear that Stan? You're going to have a son!" I glare at her. "We're going to have a son."

"Yeah, I heard her." That was an odd way for her to word that. This is exactly why I say she's not excited about this baby.

"So what does this mean doctor?" Wendy asks her.

"Your baby could be at risk. We're going to have to monitor your pregnancy very carefully because he should be bigger than he's measuring."

I notice Wendy tearing up. "I'm not going to lose my baby, am I?" She almost sounds genuinely concerned.

"This is why we're going to monitor your pregnancy. Your baby's heart is beating, but I'm concerned about his growth. I'm concerned about your weight as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Since your last visit, you've lost 8 pounds. Have you been eating properly?"

She nods. "Well I've been eating, I wouldn't exactly say "properly"."

"It's important that you do if you want your baby to grow and be healthy. You're a doctor, you know this."

"I've been under a lot of stress lately!" Wendy grunts as she shoots me a look.

"For your baby's sake, you need to find a way to minimize your stress." She starts writing down some notes. "I would like for you to schedule an appointment for next week. As I previously stated, your baby needs to be closely monitored."

Wendy nods. "I will Dr. Mann."

"Great, I'll see you next week." She tells us before leaving.

"So now I have to come here weekly. I guess I better let my boss know that." Wendy tells me as she starts getting dressed.

"Seriously Wendy? Are you going to act like that conversation didn't just happen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That baby isn't growing properly and you're losing weight. Do you see a connection?"

"I'm not starving myself if that's what you're thinking!"

"…I never said you were. But since you mentioned it, are you?"

She shakes her head. "Of course not. I would never do that even if I weren't pregnant!" She starts crying.

"You've lost 8 pounds in a month, that isn't normal for a pregnant woman."

"I lose weight when I'm stressed." She shrugs. "Why do you care anyway? You dumped me, remember?"

"Oh come on! Don't be so immature! You're carrying my son, of course I care. I want to make sure the two of you are healthy."

"Yeah right. I don't need you to worry about me!" She grabs her jacket and heads towards the door. I stop her by grabbing her arm.

"Wendy, we need to try to get along for the sake of our son."

"Just keep coming to the appointments and everything will be fine." With that, she storms out. I can't believe the way she's acting. Her behavior is confirming what I already believed, she's not happy about this baby. I think I better keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't do something to hurt herself.

Wendy's POV

I decided to pay Nicole a visit. I've been very emotional lately and could use some friendly advice from my best friend. "Hey Wendy, come on in." Kyle tells me as he answers the door. I walk inside. "I heard about what happened with you and Stan. If you need anything, please let us know."

"Thank you." I smile.

Nicole walks downstairs with Isaiah. "Hey girl!" She greets me.

"Hi. Oh my God, he's gotten so big!" There's that emotional feeling again…

"Yes he has." She gestures for me to follow her. "Come on, we can chat in the living room."

"Do you want me to take Isaiah?" Kyle asks Nicole.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Thanks baby!" She hands Isaiah to Kyle and he takes him upstairs as Nicole and I go in the living room.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "No thanks."

"Are you sure? Stan told me lost 8 pounds and looking at you, I can tell you're thinner."

I roll my eyes. I can't believe he told her that. "Really, I'm ok."

"Ok. So what brings you by?"

"I need to tell you something, and you have to promise not to judge me."

"You know I wouldn't. What's up?"

I look down. "I really didn't want this baby…"

"Wendy…" Nicole says in a gentle tone.

"You know I've always wanted to be a mom, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon or this way. I mean Stan and I just recently reconnected. We were in no way ready for a baby."

"Do you love Stan?"

I nod. "I do, but I think the only reason I got back together with him is because he was familiar. That's not enough for us to be together. It's not fair to either one of us."

"Well I think that you two should work things out, at least for your baby's sake."

"I can't. Stan's right…" I close my eyes. "I have feelings for Cartman too…"

"What? Cartman…really?"

I nod slowly. "I've been trying to fight them. When I first came back, it was easy to because he was such a dick to me and Stan. Now I'm seeing the real Cartman. I feel like I made a mistake getting back together with Stan. Cartman told me how much he likes, and I kept breaking his heart over and over again."

"Does Cartman know how you feel?"

I shake my head. "It probably doesn't even matter now. Stan told me he's dating Red."

"Red Herring? How did that happen?"

I shrug. "I don't know, but she's so wrong for him. I know she's going to hurt him."

"You don't know that. Maybe she makes him happy."

"I doubt that."

"You may not want to hear this, but I think you should let Cartman go. You've hurt him and he's moved on. Besides, right now isn't the best time for you to think about anyone else. You need to focus on your son whether you get back with Stan or not."

"I know, but I feel like if this baby didn't exist, life would be much easier." I start tearing up. "I was intentionally starving myself. I was hoping it would cause a miscarriage. When Dr. Mann told me my baby wasn't growing, it broke my heart. How can I try to kill the life that I created?" I burst into tears. "You think I'm a monster, don't you?"

Nicole shakes her head. "No, I understand you were stressed and maybe a little scared." She hugs me.

"I'm going to do everything the right way to make sure I have a healthy baby."

"I'm glad to hear that. Just know that you're not in this alone. You have Stan and us."

I nod. "I know. I wish I could start over and do things the right way."

"At least you're willing to change things now." Nicole smiles.

Just then, Kyle comes in the living room with a crying Isaiah. "I think someone's hungry." He hands him to Nicole.

"No problem." Nicole starts nursing Isaiah.

"I'll give you guys some privacy…" I tell her.

"You don't have to leave."

"I'm getting a little sleepy so I'm going to head on home."

"Ok, we'll be in touch." I turn to leave. "Oh and Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you're having a boy, I'll have plenty of hand me downs for."

"Thanks Nicole. I'll see you later." I leave. I won't lie, I'm really not tired. Once I saw Nicole feeding Isaiah, I felt myself getting emotional again because I started thinking about my own baby. I was thinking about how selfish I've been and I'm in danger of losing this little guy. I look down at my stomach and pat it. "Don't worry, mommy is going to make sure to eat right so you can be happy and healthy…"

Preview:

Red talks to Cartman about taking the next step in their relationship.

Stan thanks Butters for setting up Red and Cartman.

Stan moves back in with Wendy.


	29. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews. As usual, R&R! :-)

Chapter 28

Wendy's POV

I'm about a month away from my due date and Stan and I decided it would be best if he moved back in. We're not back together at least not yet anyway. We wanted him to be here for our son when he arrives. It's in our son's best interest. "I'm going to order some pizza. What kind do you want?" Stan asks me.

"Supreme and a barbecue chicken pizza." I've been eating well since my 18 week check up. My cravings have been kicking in like crazy. Usually I would get a simple pepperoni pizza, but I want to go all out.

"How about I get one with half on each side?" Stan suggests.

"Why can't you just get two different pizzas?" I give him the evil stare.

He puts his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok. I'll get you two pizzas. I'll order a separate one for Belle and me."

"That's more like it." I smile.

"I guess I shouldn't complain, at least you're eating."

"I was eating the whole time Stan!" I still haven't admitted to Stan that I was purposely starving myself before.

"I take that back, at least our son is growing."

"Yes he is."

Stan gets down on his knees and puts his hand on my stomach. "Are you hanging in there little guy?" He says to my belly.

"He's fine Stan!" I tell him.

"I can't wait for this little guy's arrival." He kisses my belly. I have to admit he's still more excited about this baby than I am. "I'm going to go get that last box and then I'll order the pizza." I nod as he heads outside. It's nice to have Stan back home. I think we're on our way to being a happy family…

Stan's POV

It's been a long week and I figured I would take advantage of being kid free and head out to happy hour with Kenny. Between Wendy's cravings and Karen's bitching, I need to drink! Lucky for me, Kenny is always down for happy.

"Karen is pissed!" Kenny laughs. Belle let the cat out of the bag and told Karen that Wendy's pregnant. She cussed my ass out. She really has no reason to, it has nothing to do with her.

"Trust me I know. She won't leave me the hell alone. You know she's threatening to take me back to court, right?"

"Are you really surprised?"

"I guess I shouldn't be. But she knows how I feel about her so she really should get over herself."

"You know how she feels about you." Kenny reminds me.

I shrug. "That's not a good enough reason for her to take me court because she doesn't like that I'm not with her."

"If you don't make some kind of commitment to Wendy, she may end up taking you to court too."

I shake my head. "No she won't. If anything, I would be the one to take her to court."

Kenny raises his eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

I wave him off. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." I thought about it, and I think it would be best if my kept my suspicions that Wendy may have been starving herself to myself, especially if I'm wrong.

"Now I'm curious."

"Let it go Kenny." I look over and see Butters with his wife. "Hey look, there's Butters Stotch."

"So?" Kenny shrugs.

"I should go over there and say hello."

"…why? The last time I checked, you two weren't friends."

"We're adults, there's no reason I can't say hi."

"Don't do it…" Kenny warns.

I stand up. "I'll be right back." I walk over to Butters' table. "What's up Butters?" I look at his wife. "Hello." I greet her trying not to be rude.

"Hi…" His wife responds and looks at Butters confused.

"What do you want Stan?" Butters asks me.

"I saw you and I just wanted to say hi." I tell him. "You two enjoy the rest of your evening." I turn around and start to walk away, but then I stop and turn back around. "I was thinking Butters, I would like to buy you a drink."

"Why?"

"As a thank you. I want to thank you for setting up Cartman with my _**ex**_ _._ It's definitely made my life a little easier. He hasn't been bothering my second baby mama."

He groans. "Red is your ex too?"

I nod. "I'm surprised she's still with him, but that's none of my business. Again thank you. What can I get for you?"

"You can get lost and go fuck yourself!"

I put my hands up. "Hey dude, I was trying to be nice."

"You weren't trying to be nice to me. You came over here to be a fucking smartass and I don't appreciate it! I don't know what games you're trying to play, but you better not try to fuck up Eric and Red's relationship!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because like you said, Red is your ex. Plus you hate Eric and want him to be just as miserable as you are!"

"Butters, you have it all wrong. Wendy and I are in a good place right now. We're getting ready for our son's arrival, you know the baby virgin Cartman couldn't give her." I smirk.

"At least he's smart enough to wait until he's married…"

"Yeah but it must suck to have never gotten laid before."

"I mean it Stan! You better leave Eric alone! You've done enough to hurt him!"

"Trust me, as long as he stays away from Wendy, he doesn't have anything to worry about from me. You two enjoy your dinner." I walk back over to the bar.

"You're such an asshole." Kenny tells me. "Cartman isn't bothering you guys."

"I'm trying to make sure it stays that way." Wendy and I are finally getting our lives back on track and I don't need Cartman messing it up. I'm honestly surprised that Red has been able to put up with a sex free period for so long. Hopefully she holds out a little while longer. The longer they're together, the better for all of us.

Cartman's POV

Red and I are chilling at my house on a Friday evening after a long week of work. We were originally going to go to the movies, but instead we decided to get takeout and watch movies on Netflix. Netflix and chill! We're watching some chick flick called Punch Drunk Love. It stars Adam Sandler, god I hate that guy and all his movies! Red loves him. She's barely said a word during the movie. I think she has a crush on the guy.

She moves closer to me and lies her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and start playing with her hair. "Hey Cartman?"

"Yes babe?"

"You know we've been seeing each other for four months, officially boyfriend and girlfriend for three…"

"Uh huh!" I pull her closer to me.

"So I was wondering…when are we going to take things to the next level?"

I have no clue what she means. "Next level?"

"You know, sex! I mean we've kissed and that's cool, but we're not 12. It's time to get down to some action!"

I slowly scoot away from her. "I told you I'm saving myself for marriage."

"Yeah I know…" I hear the disappointment in her voice. She sits up. "Is there any particular reason why?"

I sigh, as I'm about to open up to her about something I haven't told anyone before. "It's common knowledge in this town that my mom had a reputation for being…promiscuous. She never knew who my father was. She thought she had some idea, but it turned out that none of them were. My mom was the best mom ever, but I've always felt empty inside because I didn't have a dad. I mean he's out there somewhere. I could've walked past him every day and didn't even know it. I don't want to bring kids in this world and not have them know who I am. I want kids one day. So I made a promise to myself that I would wait until my wedding night to lose my virginity. I want my first time to be with the woman I love and plan to spend the rest of my life with. The woman I want to be the mother of my children."

"Wow…that's really…I don't know what to say to that…"

"Oh God, you're not going to dump me, are you?" I start panicking.

She laughs. "No." Then she gets a serious look on her face. "However, if we're still dating at are one year anniversary, you better be thinking about proposing!"

Wow, I wasn't expecting that at all. "Proposing? I don't know if we'll be ready for that step by then."

"You better get ready. I'm sorry, but this celibacy thing sucks! Dildos are only so helpful." I didn't need to know all that. "After a year, something's got to give!"

I put my hand on top of hers and smile. "Let's just take things one day at a time and we'll see what happens."

She sighs. "Fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to be so pushy. I'm just a little sexually frustrated."

"Sorry. I really wish I could help with that."

"You actually could. You could try foreplay…"

"Foreplay usually leads to sex."

She rolls her eyes. "Let me get back to my Adam Sandler!" She folds her arms and focuses on the TV. I can't believe she gave me an ultimatum. I know she said she's only saying that because she's sexually frustrated, but should I propose to her on our one year anniversary? I don't know if I'll be ready. But is it really fair to Red to make her wait to have sex especially since she's already done it? So many thoughts running through my mind. I guess I have 9 months to figure it out…

Preview:

Red lashes out at Wendy.

Butters warns Cartman to watch his back.

Wendy goes into labor.


	30. Chapter 29

You know the routine, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 29

Cartman's POV

Red spent the entire weekend over here. I really enjoyed her company. I cooked for her, we watched movies, and I gave her a massage. I basically spent the whole weekend spoiling her. Of course the subject of sex came up again. I really have to figure out what I'm going to do about that. Marriage really isn't the answer.

I'm currently at work, and I'm interrupted by my thoughts when there's a knock on my office door. "Come in." It's probably my asshole boss.

"Hey Eric!" Nope, Butters.

"Hey dude. You managed to get away from the lab?"

"Yeah, I am entitled to two 15 minute breaks."

"True, so what brings you up here?"

"I need to talk to you about something." He says in a serious tone.

"Close the door and sit down."

He does that. "Charlotte and I were out to dinner last week and we ran into Stan."

"Oh?"

"He offered to buy me a drink as a thank you for setting you up with Red."

I roll my eyes. "Oh God, he's still on that?"

He nods. "Did you know he use to date Red?"

"Yeah. She told me that on our first date."

"Oh. Well I think you need to careful."

"Butters, what's going on?"

"I'm just worried about you. I think Stan is still out to get you."

"Why? I haven't seen or spoken to Wendy in months."

"You should watch your back. You're still dating his ex."

"I doubt Stan cares about her. He's too busy up Wendy's ass."

"Just be careful anyway." Butters warns.

"I will. I'm not worried about Stan though."

"Just a heads up. So how are things going with you and Red anyway?" He asks somewhat changing the subject.

"Fine, except she told me if we're still dating on our one year anniversary, I better think about proposing."

"Already? Do you want that?"

I shrug. "Right now no, but who knows how I'll feel in 9 months."

"Don't do it if you're not ready."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"I don't know Eric. This is your first real relationship."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've spent all this time obsessing over Wendy. She turned you down so you went with the first girl that would give you the time of day. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret just to hold on to her."

"You're the one the set us up!"

"You're right, I did. I was just trying to help you gain some confidence when it comes to women. If I had known she was Stan's ex, I never would have."

"Butters, I'm happy! Isn't that all that should matter to you?"

"I'm trying to be happy for you Eric, I really am. However, Stan telling me Red is his ex changes things. Plus now you're telling me she wants you to propose. There's something very fishy about that."

"That's because of the whole celibacy thing."

"That's not a good reason to get married. Do you even love her?"

"Well no…I mean we're still in a new relationship. We're working our way up to that point."

Butters lowers his head and shakes it. "I hate to say this Eric, but you're lost and you have been since your mom passed. I think you just latched onto Red since Wendy wasn't available because you need that comfort. You do realize they'll never take your mom's place, right?"

I guess he's going there. "I'm not trying to replace my mom! I'm just dating, isn't that what you do at our age? I know I'm a little late in game, but still."

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Eric, you're my best friend. I love you like a brother man. I just want you to be happy…truly happy."

"I am truly happy."

"Fair enough. I won't say anything else about it." He looks at his watch. "I better get back to the lab." He stands up. "Eric, just know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Butters. I'll talk to you later." He nods and leaves. I can't believe the direction that conversation went. He's the one that set me up with Red, now it's a bad idea? He thinks I'm trying to replace my mom? I never expected him to go there. I get his trying to look out for me, but I think his delivery was wrong. Either way, he has to let me live. Red and I are doing just fine and Stan hasn't even been a problem for us. I'm hoping it stays that way.

Wendy's POV

I stopped at the pharmacy after my shift to pick up my prenatal vitamins. As I'm heading out of the hospital, I see Red chatting with one of the doctors. "Oh yes Doctor Dan, anything for you!" Red giggles standing extra close to the doctor.

"Thanks a lot Red." He winks at her before walking away. Oh my God! She was totally flirting with him. I walk up behind her.

"AHEM!"

She turns around and rolls her eyes. "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"You were flirting with that doctor!"

She has a look as if she's been caught red handed. "No I wasn't." She brushes past me.

"Yes you were! 'Anything for you Doctor Dan.'" I mock her. "Everyone else calls him Dr. Wilson."

Red shrugs. "It was just harmless flirting, no big deal."

"So if it was harmless, does that mean you're going to tell Cartman about it?"

"There's nothing to tell. It's not like we're sleeping together." She tries to walk away.

"You have a really great guy! Don't you dare hurt him!"

She turns around. "Great guy?" She nods as she gets closer to me. "Yeah he's a great guy…he's also a great guy that won't fuck me until we're married!"

That was a huge relief to know that Cartman's still a virgin. I smile at her. "I told you."

"I blame all of this on you!"

"Me?" I was taken aback by that.

"Yes you! Because you somehow managed to scar him for life he wants to do the right and honest thing and wait until he's in love and married! Thanks BITCH!"

I laugh. "Well it certainly isn't my fault."

"I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it! We've been together for three months! THREE! How long does he expect me to hold out?"

"If you can't wait, then maybe you should be with someone else. It's not fair to either one of you and you don't sound happy." I tell her genuinely.

She bursts out laughing. "You would like that wouldn't you? You would like for me dump Cartman so that you have a chance with him, right?"

I shake my head. "That's not what I meant…"

"Sure it isn't! You can't stand the fact that Cartman has moved on with me! Well I hate to burst your bubble, but we're more than likely going to be married by this time next year so you might as well let Cartman go and enjoy your life and baby with Stan."

I would choke on my food if I were eating right now. "Married? You guys barely know each other!"

"Look, I can't abstain from sex much longer so I told him he better propose and I'm sure he will!" Red tells me arrogantly.

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will!"

"I can't believe you tried to give him an ultimatum."

She shrugs. "Sometimes you have to do that with men. Maybe if you did that with Stan, you wouldn't be having a baby out of wedlock."

"Whatever…" I try to walk off, but she stops me.

"Oh no, I'm just getting started! You have all these opinions about my relationship, let's talk about yours!"

"My relationship is none of your damn business!"

"Neither is mine, but you seem to keep sticking your nose in it!"

"That's because I…I like Cartman. He's my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt!"

She laughs. "You're really something! You've hurt him and now you don't want to see him get hurt? Get the fuck out of here! This is why he has the issues he has now!"

"I'm not going to take responsibility for any issues he has!" I try to talk away again, but Red grabs my arm.

"Go figure! You never take responsibility for anything, you selfish bitch! You know if you weren't pregnant, I would kick your ass!"

"What would be purpose of-OW!" Suddenly I get a sharp pain. I grab my stomach and start breathing when cause another pain. "Oh my God…"

Red raises her eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

"I think I'm in labor…" I whisper. "OW! Oh God, it's too early! I still have another three and half weeks to go!" I feel another sharp pain.

Red immediately grabs a wheelchair. "Here sit down. I'll take you to Labor and Delivery. I don't like you right now, but I'm a nurse first!"

"Thank you!" I sit down and continue holding my stomach as Red wheels me to the elevator.

Preview:

Wendy gives birth to her baby boy!

Red's jealously shows when Wendy sends Cartman a picture of the baby.


	31. Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews! Keep R&Ring! Enjoy!

Chapter 30

Stan's POV

As soon as I got the call that Wendy was in labor, I headed to the hospital. Nicole and I were working late, but she allowed me to leave early so I could be there for Wendy. I missed Belle's birth, so I'll be damned if I miss this one.

I arrived at Wendy's room just in time. I hear the doctor telling her to push. I rush to Wendy's side and take her hand. "Stan?" Wendy whimpers as I see the sweat dripping down her face.

"I'm here babe..." I tell her and kiss her on her sweaty forehead.

"It's too early Stan!" She cries.

"It's ok. As long as he's healthy." I tell her calmly.

"Push Wendy!" Dr. Mann yells out.

Wendy begins pushing and breathing really hard. She starts squeezing my hand. "Keep pushing babe..." I try to encourage her. "You're doing great!"

"I can see the head!" The doctor announces.

"Get this kid out of me!" Wendy screams.

"He's almost out!" Dr. Mann tells her. "Just one more push."

Wendy does what she's told, screaming through the entire thing mind you. Within two minutes, I hear a baby crying. That's my son...

"Congratulations Dr. Testaburger!" Dr. Mann places the tiny baby in her arms.

"Oh Stan! He's beautiful!" Wendy bursts into tears.

"Yes he is." I smile. I still can't believe this tiny miracle is mine.

The nurse takes the baby from Wendy and weighs him. "4lbs, 11oz." She announces. Oh man, he really is tiny. "17 inches." She tells us as finishes measuring him and starts cleaning him up. Man, he really is little. I just can't get over that!

Once the nurse is done, she hands the little guy back to Wendy. Wendy looks down at him and smiles. "I can't believe I'm a mom!"

"I may be a little biased, but we made a cute kid."

"We need to pick out a name for him." Wendy reminds me.

"How about Thomas? Or Jacob?" I suggest.

"I thinking about something like Aiden or Brady."

"What? Those are dorky names. I want something strong!"

"How about Mason?"

I frown at the sound of that name. "Mason Marsh? I don't like the way that sounds. Maybe something like Ethan."

Wendy thinks for a moment. "I like it. How about Liam for his middle name?"

"Ethan Liam Marsh..." I nod. "It has a nice ring to it! Let's go with it." I touch his little hand.

Wendy looks at him and smiles. "How does Ethan Liam sound?" Ethan makes a little sound. "I think he likes it." Wendy smiles.

"I think so too. I just can't believe how small he is."

"He was almost a month early." Wendy reminds me.

"I hope everything's ok with him..." I'm just thinking back to when Dr. Mann said he was growing properly.

"He's fine...and perfect." She coos at Ethan. "He has your eyes, you know?"

I nod. "He looks like Belle when she was a baby. I can't wait for her to meet her little brother!"

"She's going to be so excited!" Wendy continues examining Ethan. "I guess you have some strong genes there Mr. Marsh." She laughs. "At least I can say he has my black hair."

I point to my hair. "My hair is black too!"

"You just don't want to give me any credit!"

I laugh. "You carried him and gave birth, how's that?"

"Oh you!" She playfully pushes me.

I continue laughing, then I put my arm around her and look down at Ethan. This is it. This is my family! The only person missing is Belle. Nothing could ever come between me and my family. Ever!

Red's POV

Once again, I'm at Cartman's house. I decided not to tell him about that stupid confrontation I had with Wendy. It's completely irrelevant anyway. She's just mad because Cartman isn't a loser like Stan.

Cartman and I are cuddled up on his couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. I let him pick the movie since I forced him to watch chick flicks all weekend. He decided on Silence of the Lambs. "Do you want me to pop some more popcorn?" He asks me when he notices the bowl is full of kernels.

"Sure!" I tell him as he gets up and heads into the kitchen. Just then, I hear his phone beep. I ignore it and continue watching the movie. A few minutes later, it beeps again. Curiosity gets the better of me, so I grab his phone. I look at see it's a text from…WENDY!

She sent a picture of the baby and the text reads _. Ethan Liam Marsh 4lbs, 11 oz, 17in. Mommy and baby are doing well._ I hold the phone tapping it. I can't believe they still talk to each other. Cartman's been lying to me. He said they haven't spoke in months! I should've known better. I knew he couldn't go from being in love with her to completely cutting her off. I fold my arms and start to tear up a bit. I quickly wipe my eyes. I don't want him to see that I'm upset.

Cartman comes back in the living room with a fresh bowl of popcorn. He sits down on the couch. "Popcorn, get it while it's hot!" I can sense him looking at me. "What's the matter?"

"You've been lying to me…"

"Lying? About what?"

I throw his phone at him. "You told me you stopped talking to that whore!"

He looks at his phone and smiles. "Aw, Wendy had her baby! Isn't he cute?"

I can't believe he has the nerve to get excited right now! "CARTMAN?!" I could slap him.

"Sorry. Honestly, I haven't spoken to her in months. That wasn't a lie. I don't know why she sent me a picture of her baby. I guess she's happy."

"Yeah right! You're never going to get over her and she's never going to get over you!" I stand up and head towards the door, but Cartman stops me.

"I've moved on and Wendy's made it clear that she doesn't like me. I don't understand why you're so upset."

I think for a moment. "If you're really over, then you'll change your number!"

"Come on Red…"

"I'm serious! She has no reason to contact you so if you change your number, that will put an end to that."

He sighs. "Fine, I'll call Verizon tomorrow."

"Thank you!" That's more like it. My feelings for Cartman are getting deeper every day, I'm not going to let that indecisive slut come between us. I'm trying to protect my heart and my relationship.

"I've never seen you ac t like this."

"I'm sorry Cartman. It's just in every relationship I've been in, either they didn't want a serious relationship or they cheated on me. When I saw Wendy text you, I was worried you were cheating…" I know Cartman's still a virgin, but I truly believe if Wendy came to his door and asked him to screw her, he wouldn't turn her down.

"I'm not your exes and I'm not a cheater. I've never even done anything with anyone so you have nothing to worry about." He chuckles. "If anything, I should be worried about you cheating on me. I mean you're staying celibate until marriage for me. I'm sure that's difficult."

If you only knew. "Well I wouldn't cheat. If I couldn't take celibacy anymore, I would at least have the courtesy to dump you first."

"Good. I'm glad we got that cleared up."

"Me too. Let's get back to the movie!" I cuddle up next to him. I'm still pissed about the text. Wendy has no right to text my boyfriend! She thinks I'm using Cartman just to get laid, but it's deeper than that. I have true feelings for this man, I really do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to do the whole celibacy thing. Of course selfish Wendy only wants to see the worst in me because she wants Cartman for herself and is too scared to admit it. I think maybe I should let her boyfriend know what she's up to behind his back. I think she did this to interfere and ruin what Cartman and I have because she knows she and Stan will never have that. You want to start with me Wendy, I can finish it!

Preview:

Wendy takes Ethan to meet Cartman.

Red's plan backfires.


	32. Chapter 31

As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 31

Cartman's POV

I'm heading out to go grocery shopping and run some other errands. On my way to my car, I notice Wendy approaching pushing a stroller. 'Please keep walking! Please keep walking!' I think to myself.

"Hey Cartman! I was just coming to see you!" Wendy greets me.

"Why?" I ask skeptically.

"I was out for a walk so I figured I would stop by." That's a lie.

"You don't even live in walking distance."

"I went to the park and decided to walk."

"What's this all about Wendy?"

"I can't come by and visit a good friend?" I just glare at her. Since when are we good friends? "Plus I wanted to introduce you to my son." She picks the baby up out of the stroller. "Meet Ethan Liam."

"Congratulations. I have to go." I try to brush past her, but she holds him up closer to me.

"Do you want to hold him?"

I shake my head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" She can't be that naïve.

"I don't think Red or Stan would appreciate that."

"It's just holding a baby. It's not a big deal."

"It's still a very bad idea." I slowly start walking towards my car. "I need to get going."

"You said you wanted kids one day, here's a good way to start getting some practice!" She smiles. I can't believe how pushy she's being.

"I really have to get going." I repeat.

"I can't believe you would treat me and my son this way!" She whines and stomps her foot like a three year old.

"Treat you what way?"

"You're giving us the cold shoulder! It's almost like you don't care!"

I sigh. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This! First you send me a picture of your son nearly getting me in trouble with Red. Now you're bringing your son here and begging me to hold him."

"His name is Ethan."

"I feel like you're trying to rub your baby in my face. Are you trying to hurt me?"

"No! I thought we were friends. I figured any friend of mine would want to be part of Ethan's life!"

"We're friends now?" I swear this girl is really confused.

"I told you before we were."

I laugh. "That's funny, I haven't' spoken to you in months and now you have this sudden urge to talk and you think we're friends?"

"Friends don't have to talk all the time. Bebe is one of my best friends and we hardly speak."

"You didn't break Bebe's heart either…"

She looks down. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?"

"How many times do I have to tell you saying sorry doesn't change what you did or how it made me feel?"

She shrugs. "Well marrying Red isn't going to change how much I hurt you or how much you still love me."

My eyes widen. "What makes you think I'm marrying Red?"

"She said you better propose on your anniversary. I think that's really stupid, but whatever. All of that just so she can get some dick." I can't believe Red told her that. That was a private conversation.

"Well you have that all wrong. Besides, if I do decide to ask Red to marry me one day, it's really none of your business!"

"It is my business because you're doing it for all the wrong reasons! Plus I notice you didn't deny that you still love me."

"I'm with Red now. That's who has my heart." I tell her.

"You're trying to tell me you're in love with Red?"

I nod. "I am. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because you were just in love with me not that long ago…"

"I moved on Wendy." I won't lie, I still have feelings for Wendy. The love isn't as strong as it was before, but it's still there. However, I'm falling in love with Red more and more every day.

"I can't believe this…" She looks hurt by that.

I shake my head. "You're really sad Wendy, you know that?"

"How am I sad?"

"You have it all. The career of your dreams, your parents, great friends, you're with the man you love, and you have a beautiful new baby. But it still isn't enough for you. I don't get it, I really don't get it."

She starts tearing up. "My life isn't as perfect as you think it is!"

"I don't know how. You have everything you've ever wanted! You always get everything you want!"

"I wish that were true Cartman." She puts Ethan in the stroller. "If you really think I have everything I want then you really don't know me or my life at all."

"What is it that you want, but you don't have?"

She turns away from and thinks for a moment. "Well I want y-…my mom to get better for one thing."

"I thought she was doing better?" I ask curiously,

"She's not in remission! That's what I want more than anything." She turns back towards me and I see a tear falling from her eye. "She's getting worse! I found out the cancer has spread to her liver! I don't like to talk about it because sometimes I'm in denial about it!" She bursts into tears. "So no Cartman, I don't get everything I want because if I did, my mom wouldn't be sick!"

I immediately feel guilty for what I said to her. She's never really opened up about her mom's cancer like this before. I completely understand what she's going through since I just went through this over a year ago. I pull her into a hug. "Shh, don't cry. I shouldn't have said that to you, I'm sorry. I didn't know things have gotten worse for your mom."

"Thanks. I really don't like talking about it."

I know I'm going to regret telling her this. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know what you're going through."

"Thank you Cartman." She pulls away from me and grabs the stroller. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Wendy?" She looks at me. "Don't take your mom for granted. Spend as much time with her as you can. You never know when the last time you can see her will be…"

She nods. "I will. Thanks Cartman." She leaves. I feel like we really had a moment there, but I don't want to think anything of it. We're in relationships with other people. I'm happy with Red and I want it to stay that way.

Stan's POV

I'm at the Target picking up some diapers and wipes for Ethan. I swear that kid can go through some diapers! He's only been here a few weeks and this is the 4th pack of diapers I've bought for the little guy. "Stan?" I hear as I'm heading to the checkout line. I turn around and see Red.

"Hey Red, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I move out of line so we can talk. "What's going on?"

She sighs. "I've been debating if I was going to say anything to you about this, but it's bothering me and since I ran into you, I guess you were meant to know."

I roll my eyes. I really don't have time for this. "What do you have to say Red?" I think she can sense I'm getting a little annoyed.

"I want you to tell your girlfriend to stop contacting my boyfriend!"

Oh boy, here we go. "Wendy doesn't talk to that jackass."

She pulls out her phone and shows me a screenshot of a text that Wendy sent to Cartman of Ethan. "Dude!" I can feel my face turning red with anger.

"Yeah, I really didn't appreciate that shit at all! I made Cartman change his number so that bitch can't contact him."

I smile. "Oh, well then everything's all good now, right?"

She shakes her head. "I thought it was, until I was heading to Cartman's house and I saw them outside together…with the baby…"

"With my baby?"

"See for yourself…" Once again, she pulls out her phone and shows me a picture of what looks like Wendy handing Ethan to Cartman. "There's this too." She shows me another picture of them hugging each other. Now I'm really pissed.

"She told me she stopped talking to him! She's still fucking lying to me!"

"Just remember that _WENDY_ is the one who lied to you, not Cartman."

"He'll get his too!"

"No, leave Cartman alone. As you see, Wendy went to _his_ house, not the other way around. She hates that he's moved on with me! She had her baby, so I really should just kick her and get it over with. I think telling you what she's up will hurt her more." She smirks. "You have a good day Stan and keep your dog on a leash please!" She walks off.

I can't believe Wendy went behind my back and went to see Cartman once again! To make matters worse, she had my son around him! He held my son! I think the only way I can keep Wendy away from Cartman is to get rid of him permanently! I think it's time for me to take his ass out! It's long overdue…

Preview:

Another Stan and Cartman confrontation!

Wendy lets Cartman and Red have it.


	33. Chapter 32

Please make sure the reviews are relevant to the story! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 32

Stan's POV

After I left Target, I immediately headed to Cartman's house. I'm sick of this little fling between him and Wendy and it's time for me to put a stop to it once and for all. I reach in the glove compartment and pull out a gun. I got this gun when I got out of the hospital after our last fight. I figured I was going to need it one day. I put the gun in my back pocket and knock on his door. He opens the door and rolls his eyes. "What do you want?"

I push him inside and shut the door. "I'm sick and tired of you going after my girl!"

He sighs. "I'm not going after her!"

"So you're trying to tell me she wasn't here earlier with _**MY**_ son?"

He nods. "Yes, but she was here. So who's going after whom?"

I grab him and shove him up against the wall. "You're engaging her in conversation, so you're just as guilty as she is!"

"Actually I'm not. Your anger is misguided. Go talk to Wendy about this, not me!" He pushes me off of him and I'm in shock.

"Are you trying to get tough?"

"No, but I'm not going to let you push me around in my own house again!"

I push him into the wall again. "I'm pushing you. What are you going to do about it?"

He shoves me back, shoving me down on my ass. "Stan, I really don't want to fight with you. Especially over something that's a complete misunderstanding. Now please leave before I call the police."

I stand up and immediately deck him. "There's no misunderstanding! You won't stay away from my girlfriend!" I punch him again.

"That's it! I'm calling the police!" He grabs his phone and starts dialing.

I grab the gun out of my back pocket and hold it up to his face. "Put the phone down, NOW!"

I immediately see the fear in his eyes. "Sorry, wrong number..." He slowly puts down the phone. "Dude, you don't want to do this..."

"Yes I do. I tried to leave you alone, I really did. But you can't seem to stay away from Wendy. The only way Wendy and I can be happy is if I get rid of you for good this time!"

"What about your kids? If you kill me, you'll spend the rest of your life in prison. What kind of life will your kids have?"

I take the gun and hit him in the face with it. "Don't ever mention my kids again! You weren't thinking about them when you were trying to ruin my family by chasing after Wendy!"

He wipes blood from his mouth. "I'm not chasing after Wendy! I'm with Red now."

"SHUT UP!" I hit him with the gun again. This time he fights back and kicks me in my bad knee. "SHIT!" I drop the gun and put my hand on my knee. Cartman takes advantage of my weakened moment and tries to grab the gun. We end up grabbing the gun at the same time and begin a struggle for it.

"Let it go!" I yell at him.

"No way! I'm not going to let you kill me!" The struggle continues between us. The next thing I know, a shot is fired and I hear what sounds like a woman screaming. Cartman and I look at each other, then look and see Red lying by the door with a pool of blood around her.

"Red!" Cartman yells as he releases the gun and rushes to her side. "Red, please say something?"

"Good going asshole, you killed your own girlfriend!" I smirk. I'm glad he did it instead of me. This prick is going down.

He looks at me. "What?"

I shrug. "I'm not the one who pulled the trigger so I can only assume you did." I continue smirking. "If she dies, you only have yourself to blame."

"Shut up Stan!" Cartman strokes Red's hair. "I'm so sorry Red. I didn't mean for this to happen." He whispers to her.

"But it happened, and it's all your fault…"

"I said shut up!" I notice at this point he's crying. "I didn't even realize I pulled the trigger."

"Well you did. Good luck explaining that one to the cops." I head towards the door, holding onto my knee which hurts like hell. I open the door and there's a cop standing there. I notice there are three cop cars and an ambulance outside.

"We're here about a gun shot." The cop informs me. Damn, how did they find out about it so quickly?

I point at Cartman and Red. "There's the shooter and there's the victim." I tell him as I try to leave, but he stops me.

He directs the other cops and the paramedics. "I can't let you leave sir. If you were a witness, we're going to have to take you to the station for questions. We received a 911 call from this address. There was an argument between two males and a gunshot was heard."

I raise my eyebrow. "How did you guys hear all of that?"

"The gentleman that called 911 never hung up the phone after saying he dialed the wrong number." I really could kill Cartman right now. I know he did that shit on purpose! "Were you the one that called?"

I want to lie…I should lie, but I know if they find out I'm lying things will be worse. "No, I didn't call."

He nods. "You're definitely going to have to come with me." He escorts me to the police car. Luckily, he doesn't handcuff me. "Wait here." He tells me before going back inside Cartman's house. Moments later, I see Red being taken out on a stretcher and Cartman being taken out in handcuffs. This makes me smile. I hope he spends the rest of his life in jail. If he does, he can't bother Wendy and me anymore.

Cartman's POV

I was released from the police station after a few hours of questioning. I'm so glad I didn't hang up the phone after I called the police since they heard our entire argument and heard the gun go off. I explained the struggle and that it's possible I pulled the trigger during the struggle. I feel really guilty that Red was caught in the crossfire, but thankfully she's ok. She was shot in the groin. She had to have emergency surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. She's doing better now and is resting in the hospital. I went to her as soon as I left the police station.

"I'm so sorry!" I tell her for the umpteenth time.

"It's ok Cartman. I know it was an accident. Besides you can't be sure that you're the one that did it." She tries to assure me.

"I shouldn't have struggled with him over the gun. I should've let him shoot me, you wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"I survived. I was coming to surprise you, I guess I was the one that was surprised." She laughs.

"It's not funny…"

"I'm sorry. I know you feel guilty about this, but you shouldn't. If anyone should, it's Stan! That man is crazy!"

"I agree! He wanted to kill me because Wendy keeps coming over to my house and he's accusing me of coming after her."

"He's so stupid." She looks away. "I should apologize to you for that."

"Why?"

"I saw Wendy there with the baby. I took pictures and I showed them to Stan."

I'm taken aback and a little pissed by this news. "Why would you do that? You know he tries to find any excuse to kick my ass!"

"I thought maybe he would blame Wendy this time. I'm sorry Cartman."

"It's ok. I should've handled things differently; with Wendy. We have to stay far away from the two of them."

She shrugs. "Fine by me!"

"Damn you both!" We turn around and see an angry Wendy at the door. She comes in and closes the door.

Red rolls her eyes. "So much for staying far away from her." She tells me. "What the hell are you doing here?" Red asks her.

Wendy walks up to me and glares at me for a moment before slapping me. "What was that for?" I ask.

"You're a low down dirty bastard! You reinjured Stan's knee!" She slaps me again.

"It was self defense! He came to my house with a gun! What else was I suppose to do?"

"You could've hit him anywhere else. Why his knee? You knew exactly what you were doing!"

"I'm not going to apologize for defending myself, so you can leave!" I point at the door.

She ignores me and heads over to Red. "You're no better! You set all of this in motion!"

"Because I told Stan what you were up to?"

"You were instigating shit! It almost got you killed! I hope you learned your lesson about sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Red rolls her eyes. "Now you're the victim?"

"No! Stan is the victim! He may go to jail and he may have to have surgery again! He didn't deserve any of this!"

"Oh please, he came to Cartman's house with a gun! He was going to kill Cartman!"

"He was not! He already told me he just wanted to scare him!" She looks at me. "So you shot your own girlfriend? I guess you finally realized she's a piece of shit girlfriend."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Oh please, none of this would've happened if she kept her big mouth shut! I'm going to make sure you two pay for this one."

I shake my head. She's talking nonsense now. "Wendy, just go. Red needs to relax and you're not helping matters."

"If you were smart, you would dump this trick before she really does get you killed."

"GET OUT!" Red screams.

"This isn't over!" Wendy tells us before leaving.

"Ugh, she makes me so mad!"

"Don't worry about her." I kiss her on the forehead. "Remember, we're going to stay away from them."

"Fine by me." That's fine by me too. Things are really getting out of hand. I never would've expected Stan to come after me with a gun. I guess I'm going to have to take extra steps to not only protect myself, but Red as well. I can't let something like this happen again.

Preview:

Red receives devastating news.

Wendy is shocked by Stan's latest move.


	34. Chapter 33

Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 33

Red's POV

It's been three days, and I'm finally being released from the hospital. Cartman went to my house and got a change of clothes for me, which I thought was really sweet. "It feels so good to get out of that hospital gown!" I tell Cartman when I come out of the bathroom. It was nice to finally take a shower without needles in my arm.

"You look great, sweetheart." He hugs me gently. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

I shake my head. "Not at all." There's a knock on the door. "Come in." In walks Dr. Mann, the OB here. Why is she here? "Hi Dr. Mann." I greet her.

"Hi Ms. Herring. I know you're ready to go home, aren't you?"

"You know it. As much as I love working here, I don't like being a patient!"

She laughs. "That's understandable. I would like to have a word with you before you leave."

"I'll take your flowers and balloons to the car while you talk." Cartman announces as he takes my get well gifts from him and my fellow coworkers.

I sit down at the edge of the bed. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I ask Dr. Mann.

"I received your x-rays and sonogram post surgery. The bullet as you know, was removed successfully." I nod. "However, there was an issue while removing the bullet."

"What kind of issue?"

"The surgery resulted in some damage to one of your fallopian tubes."

"Are you trying to tell me, that I'll never have kids?" I start tearing up.

"As of right now, your changes of conceiving naturally are very slim. However, if you're trying to get pregnant, there's always IVF. So get the word "never" out of your head."

"Oh my God…"

"I'm really sorry Ms. Herring, but like I said, when you're ready, you know how to contact me."

I sniffle. "Thanks Dr. Mann." She leaves and I immediately break down. I haven't really thought much about having children until things started to get serious between Cartman and me. I know how much he really wants kids one day. I wonder what he's going to think about me knowing I'm infertile. I continue sobbing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I look and see Cartman has returned to my room. "Why are you crying?"

I rush over to him and hug him and continue crying on his shoulder. "Oh Cartman!"

"What's going on Red?" He strokes my hair.

"I'm not going to be able to have kids!" I keep sobbing.

"What?"

"I have damage to one of my fallopian tubes due to the surgery. Dr. Mann said I'll never be able to conceive naturally."

"I'm sorry babe, it's going to be ok though."

"No its not! You told me you want to have kids. I guess now you're not going to stay with me knowing I can't give you children."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"No I'm not! You have dreams of having kids and if you stay with me, they'll be ruined!"

He kisses my forehead. "Listen, they won't be ruined. There are many ways to have kids. Besides, we're not even at point where we're ready yet so don't even worry about it right now. We'll cross that path when we get there. Just know it's going to take more than that for me to leave you, ok?" He tells me gently.

I smile and nod. "Ok." He wipes my tears away. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You gave me a chance." He smiles.

"I'm so glad I did. You're the best! I can't even begin to describe it. I love you Eric Cartman!" Oh my God, I just told him I love him. I'm feeling slightly embarrassed now.

"I love you too Red Herring!" He kisses me. He said it back! I wasn't expecting that, but I'm glad he did. That was something I needed to hear, especially now…

Wendy's POV

I'm going back to work on Monday so I decided to go shopping to buy some clothes to wear under my white coat. I also decided to pick up some clothes for Ethan. He's getting so big, so quickly. He's only 3 months old and he's finally outgrown 3 month clothing. When I get back home, I see boxes and suitcases.

"Stan?" I call out to him. He comes out of Ethan's room with Ethan and his diaper bag. "What's going on?"

"What does it look like?" He asks as he shrugs. "I'm moving out."

"Why?"

"Don't act like you don't know already. I've tried to make things work, but you keep going behind my back to see Cartman."

"Stan, I'm sorry. I was just going for a walk and-"

"So how did you end up at his house? We don't live that close to him."

"Like I said, I was taking a walk."

"With our son! How dare you let that fucker hold my son?" Stan's face begins to turn red with anger.

"He didn't even hold him..." I tell him nonchalantly.

"I don't even like the fact that you tried to get him to hold him! You know how I feel about him! Plus you text him a picture of Ethan! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I sent a group text to all of my friends. I didn't realize I sent it to him."

"Stop trying to play dumb Wendy! You knew damn well what you were doing!" I've never seen Stan so angry before.

"Stan come on, you're angry for nothing."

"I tried to give you another chance, but you haven't changed. Now because of you my knee is fucked up again and I may end up going to jail. I'm taking my son and we're leaving." He brushes past me towards the door.

"You're not taking him with you!" I try to stop him from leaving, but he pushes me away.

"Why do you care? You didn't even want him?" Stan snaps at me.

"Of course I did!"

"Yeah right! I don't care what you say, I know you were starving yourself hoping he wouldn't make it. He's here and he'll be well taken care of!"

"Stan, you can't do this!" I cry.

"Watch me!" He heads for the door.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I got an apartment."

"Already?"

He nods. "Once I realized you were still playing games, I knew I had to leave."

"But what about us?"

"We're done...for good this time!" I cry harder. "Save it Wendy!"

I wipe my eyes. "What about Ethan?"

"You'll still be able to see him."

"I can't believe you're taking my son from me."

He glares at me. "I can't believe you're not even trying to put up a fight!"

"Oh I will. We're going to go to court."

"Which reminds me..." He fishes an envelope out of Ethan's diaper bag. "See you there!"

My jaw drops. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Something told me you weren't going to let go of Cartman so easily. I had to make sure to protect myself and Ethan."

"So you did this to hurt me?"

He shakes his head. "No, I did what I felt was in my best interest. Take care of yourself Wendy." Once again, Stan Marsh walks out of my house and out of my life. The only difference is he's taking my son with him. That's fine, I can already see how this is going to work out. I'm more financially stable than Stan and he's possibly going to jail. There's no way in hell a judge will give him full custody of Ethan! I'll make sure of that!

Preview:

Wendy begs Cartman for help.

Stan and Red discuss their relationship troubles.


	35. Chapter 34

I'm sorry you guys are starting to dislike the story. :-( I'm glad you'll still be reading and hopefully you'll end up liking it in the end. For the record, there will NOT be a third story. It's ending with this one. Anyway, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 34

Wendy's POV

Stan left a month ago and I haven't seen or heard from him. I've called him multiple times, but he's not answering or returning my calls. So much for not keeping Ethan from me. It's killing me to not be able to see my son. I'm going to make Stan pay for this and I know how.

I decide to go talk to Cartman because I know he's the one person who can help me. I ring his doorbell. "Now what do you want?" He sighs heavily as he answers the door.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh no, every time I talk to you, I get my ass kicked!" He tries to shut the door, but I block him from doing so.

"That's why I want to talk to you." I look down. "Stan and I broke up last month. He moved out."

"Sorry to hear that." He tries to close the door again, but again I stop him.

"He took Ethan with him..."

"Why did you let him?"

"How was I supposed to stop him?" I burst into tears. "I haven't seen my baby in a month! I'm losing it."

"You don't know where he moved to?"

"No, he just told me he got an apartment. I've tried to call him, but he's not taking my calls."

"I'm not sure how I can help."

"Stan has to go to court next month, I was wondering if-"

"I'm not dropping the charges. I was nice about it the last time, but I can't do that this time around!" Cartman interrupts. "May I remind you, that Red got hurt because of him."

"I wasn't going to ask you to drop the charges. I want you to embellish your story a bit."

"What?"

"I want you to make thugs sounds much worse than they are. Tell the judge how scared you are and how Stan bullies you, he's tried to kill you other times. Cry if you have to. I just want to see Stan go to jail!"

Cartman shakes his head. "I'm not going to do that. They have my statement so there's no need for me to even be there. I guarantee you he's going to get jail time."

I can't believe he's not going hard to get Stan put in jail. I just knew he would be up for the challenge. "If you do what I ask, he could get a longer sentence."

"Why are you so interested in him getting a longer sentence?" He seems a little interested in hearing my response.

"Because if he does, then he can't take me to court and Ethan will be back with me like he belongs!"

He shrugs. "Well that's between you two. I'm not getting involved in your drama."

"Don't you care what happens to me and my son?"

"I hope everything works out for you Wendy. However, my number one concern is Red."

I nod. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yes, I love her."

That really just pinched a nerve, but I'll pretend to be happy for him. "I'm happy for you Cartman. Treat her well."

"I intend to."He smiles.

"Well I guess I know where I stand. I want to leave you with one thing."

Cartman sighs. "What's that?"

I grab him and pull him into a kiss. He quickly pushes me away. "I'll remember that forever!" I wink at him just before getting in my car. I watch him as I'm pulling out and I see how dumbfounded he looks.

Cartman's POV

I can't believe she just kissed me! What the hell was that? I figured I better call Red and tell her what happened before Wendy tells her and tires to put her own spin on things. "Hey hon!" Red answers.

"Hi. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Wendy just stopped by."

She's silent for a few moments before responding. "Oh? What the hell did she want?"

"She wants me to embellish my story so Stan goes to jail. I told her I'm not doing that."

"Is that all she wanted?"

My face turns red, I'm glad I'm talking to her on the phone. "She kissed me before she left…"

"She what?" I can hear the anger in her voice.

"I quickly pushed her off of me!" I tell her.

"Oh like that makes things any better. I can't believe that bitch kissed you!" She's getting angrier by the second.

"I couldn't believe it either."

"Did you enjoy it?"

I can't believe she asked me that silly question. "No! I pushed her off of me!"

"Why did you even call to tell me this?"

"Because I don't want any secrets between us. I know how crazy Wendy is. I know she would go out of her way to find you and spin this. I wanted you to hear this from me first."

"Uh huh..." Damn, she doesn't believe me.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Why is she so anxious to send Stan to jail anyway?"

"She said he left her a month ago and took the baby."

"Smart man..."

I laugh. "Yeah I guess. I kind of feel bad for her, but not enough to help her. It's none of my business."

Red groans. "So she's lonely and bored so she wants to make trouble for us? What a bitch!" She's silent again for a few minutes. "I'll call you back later."

"Are we good?"

"Of course we're good. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't go starting a fight with Wendy."

"I'm not. We'll talk later." She quickly hangs up. I feel better knowing I got all of that out of that out in the open. I'm also grateful that Red believes and that this didn't drive a wedge between us. I am however a little worried about the aftermath of this. I mean Wendy and Red work at the hospital together. Although they're in different departments, they're still bound to run into each other.

Stan's POV

I decided to go to the bar alone and grab a drink. "Vodka tonic." I tell the bartender. Once he hands me my drink, I notice Red sitting at one of the tables at the bar alone. I pick up my drink and walk over to her. "Is this seat taken?" I ask her.

She looks at me at frowns. "It is now." She puts her purse in the chair.

"Your purse needs its own chair?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes it does. Now get lost!"

"Oh come on Red. You're here alone, I'm here alone. We might as well have a drink together."

She narrows her eyes. "Did you forget that you tried to kill my boyfriend, but I was shot instead?"

"Trust me I didn't forget. I have to go court next month." I move her purse and sit down.

"Did I say you can sit down?"

"Let me buy you a drink. Even though I'm not the one who pulled the trigger, I still feel guilty that you were shot."

She thinks about it for a moment. "Apple martini."

"Great!" I call the bartender over and order her martini. "So what brings you out here?"

"Probably the same thing as you…your ex." The bartender returns with her martini.

"So you know we broke up?"

She nods. "Cartman told me. She was at his house bugging him. Just a head's up, she's out to see you suffer in court she wants you to serve serious jail time. She wanted Cartman's help."

I grunt. "No surprise there."

"Then she kissed Cartman…" I notice her face turns red as she takes a drink.

"I'm not the least bit surprised. This is why I dumped her. She and Cartman have these hidden feelings for each other. I'm tired of playing second fiddle to him! I've turned my life around in many ways and I'm still not good enough for Wendy! He can have her!"

"Hello! He's with me now." Red reminds me.

"Just watch out. Now that we're no longer together, she's coming after Cartman." I try to warn her.

"He's over her."

"Are you sure about that?"

"If I wasn't sure before, I am now. Especially after the news I received…"

"What news if you don't mind me asking?" I inquire.

"I found out I can't have kids because of the shooting." She starts tearing up.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She wipes her eyes. "Cartman's great! I expected him to dump me for Wendy immediately, but he did the opposite. He still wants to be with me. So that's how I know he's over Wendy."

"Did you ever stop and think that he's only staying with you out of guilt because he pulled the trigger? I mean technically it's his fault you can't have kids. He would look like the biggest douche if he dumped you now."

She downs the rest of her drink and glares angrily at me. "You just don't like him, you'll find any reason to discredit him!"

"I'm trying to help you out. I would hate to see you end up like me because those two can't stay away from each other."

"I'll be fine. You just worry about you, and your pending court case." She stands up. "Have a nice evening and thanks for the drink!" She storms out.

The girl is naïve as hell if she really thinks Cartman loves her and is over Wendy. I've witnessed how they are with each other. He likes her as much as she likes him. The only difference is, he's at least told me his feelings. I doubt he got over it that quickly. I just really don't want to see Red get hurt. I don't want her to feel the pain I feel…

Preview:

The aftermath of Stan's hearing.

Cartman pops the questions!


	36. Chapter 35

Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 35

Wendy's POV

It happened! It finally happened! Stan Marsh is officially going to jail! He was sentenced to 5 years for attempted murder. I don't think that was long enough, but at least I get my son back. Stan told the judge he took a Xanax and drank that day and just lost his mind. I think that's how he got a light sentence. I never knew even had a prescription for Xanax, but he did have his doctor confirm that. Ugh!

I walk over to Stan. "I'm sorry this had to happen." I tell him.

"No you're not!" He snaps. "Well I guess now you can be with Cartman since I'm out of the picture. I hope you two are miserable for the rest of your lives!"

I shake my head. "I just want my son."

"Jail or not, I don't want Cartman raising my son!"

"That's no longer your decision." I smirk. "Enjoy jail."

"I can't believe you're enjoying watching me suffer like this!"

"You took my son and kept him from me! Clearly you enjoyed seeing me suffer!"

"Time to go Mr. Marsh." the Bailiff tells him.

"I'll never forgive you Wendy." Those were his last words before he was escorted to jail. I smile as I watch him escorted away. He can't possibly think he can keep hurting people and get away with it. I hope jail is a huge wake up call for him.

After leaving the court, the first this I do is go to the Marsh's house to get Ethan. It feels so good to have my little boy back in my arms. I missed his little face, his blue eyes, and his big bright smile. I spent about a good 20 minutes kissing Ethan. I never want to be away from this little guy again.

After leaving there, I stop by the one place I never thought I would imagine going to. Get out the car, grab Ethan in the car seat and walk up to the door. I ring the doorbell. "Hey Wendy!" Kenny answers the door, thank God! Hopefully things won't be so awkward with him here.

"Hey Kenny." I greet him in return.

He kneels down to Ethan's level and shakes his little hand. "Hey there little buddy!" He stands up. "So what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Karen."

"Sure, come on in." He gestures for me to come inside. I follow him in and he escorts me to the living room. "Wait here, I'll go get her."

Moments later, Karen comes into the living room. She snarls."Why are you in my house?"

"I thought we could talk like two mature adults."

"About what?"

"Stan was sentenced to 5 years in jail today."

Her eyes light up. "Really? That's the best news I've heard in a long time!"

"Well since Stan's in jail, I thought maybe we can make an effort to get along for the kid's sake."

"Why?"

"Because our kids are siblings! Belle is crazy about Ethan and I don't want to keep Ethan from her just because we don't like each other. That's not fair."

"Well I'll let Belle come over and spend time with Ethan. But it's going to be on my terms!"

I want to roll my eyes at this girl, but I know I have to be cordial. "That's fine Karen, whatever works for you."

"Thank you."

"So is that it?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Ok, well I have to feed Belle, so if you don't mind..." She points to the door. I can take a hint.

I stand up and grab Ethan's car seat. "No problem. I hope to hear from you sooner than later." I tell her as I walk to the door.

"I'll let you know." She smiles just before I leave. I honestly don't have any issues with Karen, it's the other way around. I'm glad we were able to work that out and she was able to put her feelings aside for the sake of the kids. I feel like this will be a new beginning for all of us.

Cartman's POV

I decided to take Red out to dinner. It's been a few months since Stan was sent to jail and we've been stress free ever since. Our relationship has gotten a lot stronger. Most importantly, Wendy has left us the hell alone! I thought tonight would be a perfect night for a nice quiet evening out, plus I have a big surprise for Red.

We went to Ruth Chris Steakhouse. I had the Filet Mignon, and she had the lobster. "Man, I am stuffed…" Red leans back in her seat. "There goes my diet."

I laugh. "You don't need a diet. You're perfect the way you are!"

"Oh whatever skinny mini! I don't want to hear that from you!" She laughs.

"I wasn't always this size, remember?"

Red nods. "How did you lose all that weight anyway?"

I shrug. "I just changed my diet."

"That's it? Did you work out?"

"A little, but I hated it. I started eating less junk and more salads and healthy proteins. Eventually the weight just fell off."

"God I hate you!" She says jokingly. "How much weight did you lose?"

"About 170 pounds."

Her eyes widen. "That's…amazing! Obviously I don't need to lose that much, but about 5-10 wouldn't hurt."

"Like I said, you're perfect the way you are." I smile at her.

"You know just what to say to a girl!" Just then the waiter comes out and puts a tray with a lid on it in front of Red. "No thank you, I didn't order dessert." She tells the waiter.

"It's for you madam. Enjoy." He winks at me and leaves.

She looks at me. "What did you order?"

"Raise the lid and see." I grin from ear to ear.

She removes the lid and notices a ring box on the tray. Her jaw drops and she looks at me and then at the box again. "Oh my God Cartman! Is this…?"

I nod. "Open it." She opens the box and sees the diamond ring. I stand up and walk to her side of the booth. "I guess I better do this the right way." I kneel down in front of her and take her hand. I take the ring out of the box. I suddenly get nervous and start sweating. "Red Elizabeth Herring…would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She starts crying and nods. "Yes! Yes Cartman!" I slide the ring on her finger. She gets up and hugs me. We hear a few claps and congrats behind us. Once things settle down, we sit back down. She looks at her ring. "Wow, I had no idea you were planning to propose!"

"I know you didn't."

"It hasn't even been a year yet."

"10 months, close enough. Besides, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with so I didn't want to wait any longer to make it official."

"It's not official yet. When are we getting married?"

I shrug. "Whenever you want to."

"How about in 3 months?"

"Really? I figured you might want to plan a big wedding."

She shakes her head. "I don't need all of that. Plus I don't want a long engagement. I never understood why people do that. We can go to the church with close friends and family. "

"The only friend I have is Butters, who I'll probably ask to be my best man. I don't have any family."

"That's ok. I just want to marry you! I don't care if anyone shows up!" She says that, but I know she doesn't really mean that.

"Are you absolutely sure, you want to do this in 3 months?"

"YES! I'm going to talk to Priest Maxi tomorrow to see what's available! I can't wait to become Mrs. Eric Cartman!" She hugs me again. "You've made me the happiest woman in the world!"

"You've made me the happiest man in the world!" I smile. I still can't believe she said yes. I can't wait to marry her. I'm glad I took my mom's advice. I was myself and I managed to find the right woman for me. The woman who will soon be my wife.

Preview:

Wendy learns about Cartman and Red's engagement.

Wendy tries to convince Cartman not to marry Red!


	37. Chapter 36

Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 36

Wendy's POV

Bebe, Nicole, and I decided to get together for a girl's night at Bebe's place. We've been so busy with work and motherhood so we really don't get to hang out much anymore. Bebe told us get sitters and come to her house for cocktails and takeout. This is a way for us to eat, drink, and catch up. We just finished eating and have already downed a few cocktails and now we're talking and laughing.

"I better call Mrs. Marsh and check on Ethan." I interrupt our conversation.

"Wendy, will you relax? You know he's in good hands." Bebe tries to reassure me.

"I know, I just want to say good night to him."

Bebe laughs. "He's a year old. It's not like he can say bye back."

"He might." Nicole steps in. "Isaiah could say bye bye at 11 months."

Bebe shrugs. "I guess my kids were late talkers."

We all laugh. After a moment, I put my serious face on. "But seriously, I'm going to check on my son."

"You can go in my room and call." Bebe tells me.

"Thanks." I grab my phone and go in her room and call Mrs. Marsh. She assures me that Ethan is fine, he had a bath and is sleeping. I hang up and I'm about to head back with the girls when I see a gorgeous purple dress hanging from the door.

"Then he said-" Nicole laughs as she tells Bebe some story, but I cut her off.

"Hey Bebe, what's that dress for?"

"What dress?" She asks.

"The purple dress I saw in your room hanging on the door."

"Oh that. That's for Red's wedding next month. She wants me to be her maid of honor."

I swear if I had food in my mouth at the moment, I would've choked. "Red and Cartman are getting married?"

She nods. "Like I said next month."

"I can't believe she asked you to be her maid of honor..."

"Why? We're friends."

I shrug. "I guess I didn't think you two still talk." I look at Nicole. "Do you still talk to Red too?"

Nicole nods. "Why not? She never did anything to me."

"Are you in the wedding too?"

She shakes her head. "No, but I was invited. Kyle and I are going."

That doesn't make any sense. Kyle and Cartman don't even like each other. "I can't believe you guys are going to their wedding!"

"Why?" Bebe asked. "Because you don't like her? That's not fair! Besides, you two were friends before she stared dating Cartman!"

"Because this wedding is a joke!"

"Wendy stop!" Nicole tells me.

"I'm not going to stop! This is a joke! You both know Cartman is only marrying her because he thinks he doesn't have a chance with me!"

"They love each other…" Bebe says gently.

"No they don't! Cartman loves me and Red was only with him to see if she can get laid! She doesn't give a damn about Cartman! She doesn't even call him Eric!"

"So? No one does!"

"He told me in high school he found it disrespectful! How can he marry someone who doesn't respect him enough to call him Eric?"

"Just let it go Wendy…" Nicole tells me.

"I'm not letting it go!" I stand up. "Cartman is making a big mistake!"

Nicole stands up and grabs me shaking me slightly. "It's Cartman's mistake to make! Leave him alone!"

"I can't stand by and the man I lo-" I clear my throat. "The man I consider a dear friend throw his life away on the wrong woman!"

"That's none of your business Wendy." Bebe steps in. "Cartman is a big boy and can handle his life without your interference."

"I just want him to be happy!" I pout.

"He is happy, you just have to accept that!" Nicole adds.

I sigh. "I'll try…"

Bebe smiles. "Good! Now let's get back to girl's night!" I try to smile and pretend to have a good time, but it's hard. I really don't want Cartman to marry her. She's not right for him. There's only one woman that's right for him and Red isn't it! I have to talk him out of it before it's too late.

Cartman's POV

I'm straightening up the house while Red is out running wedding errands. Our wedding is 3 weeks away and I'm getting really nervous. I'm wondering about so many things. Will I be a good husband? Will we grow old together? Will she continue to find me attractive? What if she thinks I'm not good in bed? My mind is racing!

A knock, more like a pounding, on the door interrupts my train of thoughts. I look and see it's Wendy. Here we go again. I open the door.

"You can't marry her…" She bluntly tells me as she walks in.

I close the door. "Why not?"

"Because she's not right for you."

"She's perfect for me."

"She just wants sex from you. Once she gets that, she's not going to want anything else to do with you!" She shouts angrily. I've never seen her like this before.

"That's not true Wendy. She loves me and I love her!"

"Oh please! You and I both know she's nothing more than your rebound skank!"

Now she's pissing me off and has officially crossed the line. "You're not going to come in my house and insult my fiancée! Get the hell out!" I point at the door.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. But I meant what I said about her being the rebound girl. You're only marrying her because you couldn't have me."

"That's not true…"

"It _IS_ true! You don't want her!"

I sigh. "Why are you doing this? I haven't seen or heard from you in months and now you're coming at me three weeks before my wedding with this shit!"

She starts tearing up. "Because I love you Cartman…"

"Wendy…"

"I know you feel the same way!"

"Wendy…" I say again.

"I know I pushed you away before and I'm sorry. I loved Stan…at least I thought I did. He was right to dump me because I couldn't get over you. I was in denial for so long, but now I'm ready to shout it through the rooftop! **I LOVE YOU ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN**!" Tears are now falling down her face.

I grab Wendy and stare into her eyes. "You have no idea how long I waited to hear those words from you…"

She smiles through her tears. "So you're going to call off the wedding?"

I shake my head. "I've waited to hear those words, but I didn't…at least not when I wanted to. I moved on Wendy, I love Red and she's going to be my wife."

She begins sobbing. "So you don't love me anymore?"

"No." She cries harder. "I'm sorry, but I have truly moved on from you. I wish you the best and hope you find happiness, but it won't be with me."

"I'll never find happiness if I'm not with you!"

I nod. "Yes you will. You're a beautiful and intelligent woman. You'll find the right man when the time is right, I promise you."

She closes her eyes. "I just want you to want me."

"I'm sorry, but that ship has sailed." I walk towards the door and open it. "Now, I have to get back to straightening up. Plus I don't want you to be here when Red gets back."

She walks outside. "If things don't work out between you and Red, you'll come back to me right?"

"I'm not going to answer that. Things WILL work out for Red and me." I smile. "Take care of yourself Wendy…and that precious little boy."

"Goodbye Eric…" With that, I shut the door. Hopefully shutting Wendy out of my life for good! I can't believe she had the nerve to lay all of this on me now. She made her decision back then and now she's stuck with the choices she's made. I've moved on and I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life. I'm not going to let Wendy or anyone else ruin my big day or my overall happiness.

Preview:

Stan is released from jail early.

Cartman and Red's big day!

A/N: FYI, there are only 2 chapters left.


	38. Chapter 37

As usual, R&R! #unbothered :-)

Chapter 37

Red's POV

It's here! Our big day is finally here! In a few hours I'm going to be Mrs. Eric Cartman! Bebe is doing my makeup while my mom is doing my hair. "I still can't believe you're marrying Cartman!" Bebe tells me as she applies my eye shadow.

"I don't know why people keep saying that!" I want to roll my eyes, but I have to keep them shut at the moment.

"Because he's Cartman! No offense, but he's never really been a desirable man. Ugh! He was so fat and disgusting in high school!"

"I find him desirable. That's all that really matters."

"Yeah that's true." She laughs. "At least you won't have to worry about Cartman cheating on you…"

That was a very odd thing for her to say. "Why do you say that?"

"There isn't a woman out there that has the least bit interest in Cartman. You're good to go." She's wrong about that. I have to worry about Wendy, since she suddenly decided she wants Cartman. Plus Bebe almost slept with Cartman before, but I won't bring that up today.

"I just can't believe he wanted to wait until marriage to have sex." Mom steps in trying to change the subject. "How did you do it?"

"Mom!" Oh my God, my mom just started a completely awkward conversation.

"It's a serious question! That seems like all long time to go without sex."

"He's still a virgin so it was easy for him." I explain to her.

"What about you? I know you're not."

"Mom!" She won't stop, how embarrassing!

"Seriously? How did you hold out for so long?"

"I'm fine mom, don't worry about that."

"I don't understand how you can marry a man that you've never slept with." Bebe chimes in. "What if he's horrible in bed?"

"Plus he's still a virgin, so you'll have to teach him!" Mom adds. "What a waste. Who wants to teach a grown man how to have sex?"

"Have you at least seen his package?" Bebe asks and I shake my head. Her jaw drops and she puts her hand to her chest. "What if it's small? He really won't know what to do with it…"

"You guys stop it!" I interject. "None of that matters! All that matters is Cartman and I love each other and we're spending the rest of our lives together!"

Bebe puts her hands up in defeat. "Ok, we were just trying to help."

Mom nods. "If you're happy, I'm happy for you. I'm sure Cartman is a really nice guy, especially if he's anything like his mom. That woman was practically a saint. God, I miss her!"

"He's a great guy!" I tell mom. "I hope after the wedding, you and dad will take time to get to know him."

"Don't worry we will." Mom smiles as she puts the finishing touches on my hair. "Speaking of the devil, let me see if the groom has arrived yet."

"Thanks mom." I tell her as she leaves.

Bebe, who has now finished my makeup, sits down in front of me with a serious look. "Now that your mom is gone, it's time to give me the real story. I know it's been hard for you to give up sex, so did you really do it?"

"Yes Bebe!"

She looks shocked. "So you never cheated on Cartman?"

"No I haven't!"

"I know you at least thought about it…"

"No I didn't! I love Cartman." I don't get why it's so hard for her to believe that I haven't.

"Wow, you must really be in love."

I nod. "Yes Bebe, I'm in love with my fiancé, that I'm getting ready to marry!"

"That's great. You know I never would've guessed you and Cartman would get married. I figured he would've found some way to get Wendy."

I roll my eyes. "He's over her."

"I know, I just didn't think it would happen. He was really obsessed. It was actually becoming a little scary…"

Now I'm getting annoyed. The last thing I want to hear about on my wedding day is Wendy. "Hey Bebe, why don't you go see if Cartman has arrived yet."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She smirks.

I laugh. "Kind of. I need a few minutes to myself to gather my thoughts before I walk down the aisle."

"Oh I get it, you're getting cold feet."

"No I'm not, I just want some time alone before my big moment. You understand, right?"

"Ok, I'll let you know when it's time." She hugs me.

"Thank you." She leaves. I put on my beautiful white wedding gown and look at myself in the mirror. I can't believe it's my wedding day! I'm getting married! I'm going to be Mrs. Eric Cartman! A knock on the door, interrupts me and my thoughts. I roll my eyes and crack open the door. "Bebe, I told you I need a few minutes…"

"It's not Bebe!" I recognize that voice as the door opens all the way.

"Stan? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail!"

He closes the door. "I was released early for good behavior."

I start laughing. "Good behavior? You were sent to jail for attempted murder, how could you get out for good behavior?"

He shrugs. "Because I was on my best behavior. I'm on probation until my original sentence is over though. Beats jail time."

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"I heard you were about to get married. I had to see if it was true."

"Well now you know it's true so you can leave."

He shakes his head in disappointment. "Why are you going to marry Cartman? You know he doesn't truly love you…"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't. He's only marrying you because Wendy's indecisive ass couldn't make up her damn mind. He really wants Wendy."

"I'm not going to let you ruin my wedding day now get lost before I call the police on you!"

"I don't think you really want Cartman either…" He adds.

"What?"

"You two are only together out of convenience. He really wants Wendy and you really want me. You guys need to be honest about your real feelings."

I frown. "You and Wendy need to get over yourselves! Cartman and I have moved on. I'm sorry that you two haven't matured and are still stuck in the past!"

"Come on Red, you know Cartman isn't half the man I am. I know he doesn't put it on you the way I did…oh wait, he's still a virgin isn't he?" He smirks.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes he is."

He laughs. "You're going to be disappointed tonight. He looks like he can't fuck. I guess technically he can't since he's never done it before!" He laughs harder.

"You know, you were once a virgin too…"

"Yeah when I was 15…not 28!" He continues laughing. "Man, what a loser!"

"Stop it Stan! I think it's very admirable that he set a goal for himself and he stuck with it!"

He shrugs. "I guess if you care about that sort of thing…" He moves closer to me and runs his fingers through my hair. "So how about one last fling before you say I do…?"

"Get away from me!" I try to push him away, but he grabs me and pulls me closer.

"Come on Red. You know you loved being with me. Why not get it out of your system one last time before you get married? You know as well as I do that Cartman won't measure up to literally or figuratively."

"Stan…"

"You know you want to…" He whispers seductively in my ear.

"I'm about to get married…"

He starts kissing my neck. "We'll make it a quickie!" He kisses me and begins to lift up my dress…

Preview:

Will Cartman and Red say I do or I don't?


	39. Chapter 38

Last chapter!

Chapter 38

Cartman's POV

I close the door. I can't believe what I just saw! Of all days, this happens on our wedding day? I went to find Red trying to figure out what the holdup was and to my surprise, I found her in the bride's room having sex with Stan!

"Eric?" I turn as I hear Butters whisper my name. "Did you find Red?"

I nod. "The wedding's off!"

"Why?"

I point at Red's room. "See for yourself..."

Butters slowly opens the door and pokes his head in. A few seconds later, he closes it. "There has to be an explanation…"

"She's fucking Stan, what explanation is needed?"

"Maybe he raped her..." Butters suggests.

"She looks like she's enjoying herself. I heard her moaning so I don't think it's rape. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to inform our guests that the wedding is off!"

"I'm going to get Stan out of here!"

"Do whatever, but I'm going to tell everyone to leave!" I head back to the sanctuary. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make!" I yell out as everyone gets quiet. "I first would like to thank all of you for coming here. However, I regret to inform you that Red and I are not-"

"Cartman stop!" Red bursts through the door. Her hair is a mess, her dress is wrinkled, and she's missing her shoes. The audience gasps and begins whispering amongst themselves.

"Honey, you're not supposed to see the groom before you walk down the aisle, it's bad luck." Her dad tells her. If he only knew the bad luck already started...

"Cartman, we need to talk in private." She walks up to me and grabs my arm.

I jerk my arm away. "There's nothing for us to talk about!" I whisper. "The wedding is off!"

She stomps her foot. "You're not going to embarrass me in front of my family and friends!"

"You don't think having sex with Stan on our wedding day is embarrassing to me?"

"I can explain..."

"How can you explain that? I saw you in your room screwing Stan in your wedding dress!"

Red looks around then back at me. "Let's just talk in private."

"There's nothing to talk about. You cheated on me on our wedding day with the one person I hate more than anything! I can't even look at you!" I look at the audience. "Ladies and gentleman as I was saying, the wedding is-" Red quickly covers my mouth.

"The wedding is going to happen momentarily!" She interrupts.

"I'm not going through with this!" I storm off.

"Cartman wait!" I hear Red call out to me.

As soon as I make it to the door, I'm met face to face with Stan who has a smirk on his face. "Move!" I demand.

"What's your hurry?" He continues smirking. "Don't you want to hear all the passionate details about me and Red making love?" Everyone gasps.

"Shut up Stan!" Red warns him.

"You say Stan now, but it was big daddy a few minutes ago!"

"Stop!"

Stan looks at me. "You said may the best man win, right? Well it's look like I've won! Twice!"

"I have to get out of here! Everyone, the wedding is off!" I still hear everyone whispering as I try to leave.

Stan stops me. "First there was Wendy, not only was she my girlfriend, but we also brought a child into this world. Then there's Red, who happens to be my ex too. I made sure to cut you where it would hurt most. I fucked her on your wedding day. I guess you won't be getting laid tonight. even if you do, I guarantee you Red will be thinking about me!"

"That's enough Stan!" Red tells him.

"This is what happens when you decide to be a 30 year old virgin. I'm hitting the women you want. While poor virgin Cartman is masturbating at the thought of them naked."

I lose my shit and cold clock Stan, knocking his ass to the ground. I hit him a few more times before I feel myself being pulled away from him. I turn and realize its Butters and Kyle.

"He's not worth it Eric..."

Kyle walks over to Stan and helps him up. "Dude, how could you?"

"How could you? Why are you here? You hate Cartman!" Stan asks.

"I'm here for Red! How could you sleep with her?" He sounds very disappointed in Stan.

"I told her I wanted it and she gave it to me!" He smirks.

"You son of a bitch!" I try to attack him again, but Butters continues holding me back.

Red walks over to him. "I can't believe you threw me under the bus!"

"You did that to yourself."

Red touches my shoulder. "Cartman please, we can get past this. We can get married and go to counseling to work this out."

"That's not going to happen."

"Cartman, you have no idea how sorry I am!"

"I am too. We're done, for good!" I turn to walk away.

"So that's it? You're not even going to bother giving me a second chance?"

"Red, you slept with the person I hate more than anything! You had to know how much that would hurt me. There's no way I can forgive you."

She gets down on her knees and cries. "I promise I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you!"

I shake my head. "It's too late. I want you to get your shit out of my house and leave the key!"

"You're serious…"

"Serious as a heart attack! I don't want to see you ever again!" This time I walk out of the church. I hear Red screaming and crying out for me, but I ignore her. She betrayed me in the worst possible way and I'll never be able to forgive her. It's time for me to move on with my life…

Wendy's POV

It's pouring raining out and Ethan is down for the night, so I decided to make it a movie night. I popped some popcorn, made a smoothie and now I've plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. I decided to watch the live action Cinderella. My phone starts beeping. I pick it up and see it's an incoming text from…Cartman! He got married today, I wasn't expecting to hear from him.

 _Open your door!_ The text reads.

That puts a smile on my face. I quickly get up and rush to the mirror and fix my hair, before opening the door. My smile quickly fades when I see how unhappy Cartman looks. "What's wrong? Wait…shouldn't you be on your honeymoon or something by now?"

"I called off the wedding…" He looks down.

My eyes light up. "Really?" I notice he's still looking down. "Come on in so we can talk." He comes inside and we both sit down on the couch. "So what happened?"

"You were right. I almost married the wrong woman…"

"What made you come to this realization, I'm assuming at the altar?"

"I caught her having sex with Stan."

My eyes widen. "At the church?"

He nods. "She was in her wedding dress." I notice he starts tearing up a bit. "We were getting ready to walk down the aisle and…oh man…" He starts getting choked up.

"Man, I'm so sorry Cartman. So what are you going to do now?"

He shrugs. "I dumped her. I don't know what I'm going to do. I was taking her to Puerto Rico for our honeymoon. I guess I could go alone just to get away and clear my head."

"You shouldn't take a trip like that by yourself. Why don't you ask Butters to go with you? I'm sure you could use the support of your best friend."

He shakes his head. "Butters is a married man, if anything I would tell him to take Charlotte. They probably could use a vacation."

"No, you definitely need this getaway. You've been through a lot in the last few years and you've never taken any time for yourself. Now might be that time."

"Yeah…I just wish my mom was here…"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know you do. But you're an adult and even if she were here, there's only so much she would be able to do for you. You have to learn to solve your own problems."

"I know, I know." He sighs heavily. "I just feel so lost and confused right now. I can't believe Red did this to me…"

"I told you she's a whore. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but I'm surprised it took her this long to cheat on you. That's a long time for her to go without sex."

"Yeah, I guess that wasn't really fair, but I did give her the option to leave if she didn't want to wait. She could've ended things anytime if she couldn't do it."

"Stop dwelling it. What happened, happened. Now it's time for you to move on with your life. That chapter is your life is done. Be glad it happened before you said I do."

"I'm glad I caught them. She was going to marry me knowing what she did." I can tell he's getting upset all over again.

"Stop thinking about it. Go home and pack for Puerto Rico." I smile.

He nods and heads toward the door. "Hey Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"Just out of curiosity, I told you my wedding was cancelled. How come you didn't try to make a move on me or anything? I thought you said you love me?"

"I do love you, but this is also a very vulnerable time for you. It would be very tacky of me to take advantage of that."

"Oh…" He smiles. "I guess I should say thanks."

"You're welcome." I smile back and shrug. "Who knows what may happen in the future, but give yourself some time to heal first."

"I will. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, I told you I consider you a friend. That's what friends do." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a safe trip and make sure you enjoy yourself!"

"I promise I'll enjoy myself. Bye Wendy."

"See you!" He leaves. I'm glad that Cartman has finally seen Red for the skanky slut that she is, but I'm sad that he's hurting. He truly loved her and she broke his heart. I would love to be there for him to pick up the pieces of his life, but I would rather be there for him as a friend and see where things go. Things didn't work out for us the second time around, but who knows, maybe the third time's a charm. Either way, I wish Cartman the best. I really want him to be happy.

Epilogue coming soon!

A/N: I just want to say that I've been writing for some years now and for a long time my stories went unnoticed or didn't get reviews. Do you think I let that stop me? If you enjoy writing, you won't let that stop you either. Negativity won't get you more reviews. Just saying! :-)


	40. Epilogue

This is it! Enjoy! :-)

Epilogue

Three years later...

Cartman's POV

"Liane is growing very well. She's in the 90th percentile for height and weight." Wendy tells my wife Jessica and I.

I met Jessica three years ago when I went to Puerto Rico after my failed wedding day. She was celebrating her 25th birthday with her friends. We met at a night club and had an instant connection. She lived in Pueblo so it was nice to meet a Colorado girl.

We exchanged numbers and when I got back home I decided to call her and ask her out. We dated for some time before we made it official. Last year we got married in Puerto Rico where we met. We consummated our marriage, it was the first time for both of us, and conceived our first child.

Our daughter Liane Marie Cartman was born two months ago. We're currently at the doctor's office for her two month check up. Wendy is her pediatrician. As you see, I'm still in South Park. However, I did sell my house and bought a bigger one as we're hoping to expand our family one day.

"Thank you Dr. Testaburger." Jessica smiles.

She knows the history between Wendy and I, but she doesn't hold it against her. Actually, we're all really good friends. Wendy's mom is now in remission, but Wendy decided she wanted to stay in South Park to remain close to her. She's now dating Gregory. He's also a doctor and moved to South Park about a year and half ago. The two of them are practically inseparable. Occasionally we'll all get together with Butters and Charlotte and have a game night.

"You're welcome." Wendy smiles back. "You two take care of this gorgeous baby girl."

"We will." Jessica tells her.

"Thanks again Wendy." I add in.

"Let me know when you guys need a sitter!" Wendy tells us as we're walking out.

Life has really turned around for me in the last three years. As I've said before, I'm married now with a daughter. I started a new career, I'm the CFO at a large biotech company in Denver. Jessica works at the same company as a Senior Research Analyst.

I haven't spoken to Red since our almost wedding happened. We see each other in passing, but we don't speak. Last I heard she moved back into her old home and she's now dating Kenny. That should work out since she can't have kids and Kenny doesn't want any.

Stan is back in jail where he belongs. He violated his probation and had to serve the rest of his sentence in jail. He got in trouble in jail which added on his sentence. No one knows when he's getting out. Both Wendy and Karen let him keep in touch with the kids which is a good thing.

Butters and Charlotte are still going strong. As I've said before, they occasionally hang out with Jessica, Wendy, Gregory, and I. They're now working on having a baby. I wish them well.

Kyle and Nicole is another couple that hangs out with us at times. I never really knew them that well before, but I've gotten to know them within the last few years. They're good people. They also had another baby recently, another son named Anthony. Jessica and Nicole already have future play dates planned.

Overall, everything turned out well for most of us. Things started off rocky for me, but everything worked out for me in the end. I took my mom's advice and was myself and managed to meet the woman of my dreams. I know if she were still alive, she would be very proud of me!

THE END

A/N: That's a wrap folks! Check out The Trolls of South Park by BensonDunwoody! :-)


End file.
